The Deep Shadow Within
by Nichiko
Summary: The one who was once closest to the light fell first to dark. Heartless consume the careless. And now, he became one with them. Now, Sora has to fall like them. [RiSo]
1. Alone

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

What is it, the third time I revised?!

Random KH Fact:

Originally, Sora and Riku are supposed to be a couple, in Japan. Since Disney wouldn't allow yaoi, and America banned it, the two were changed to close friends.

* * *

Chapter One: Alone

The misty wisps of thunder clouds loomed overhead, the low rumbling of thunder threatened to unleash a storm. As the gentle breezes started to blow in great gusts, the trees swaying back and forth, the figure laying atop a particular bent paopu tree rested alone.

Sora smiled sadly up at the sky, the sunset not orange, but a dull, saddening grey, just like his emotions.

The keybearer looked down at the ground as the splotches of tears stained the dry sand, as the past few moments rumbled through his head. "Kairi, Riku, I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, ignoring the light patters of rain on his skin.

* * *

_A quite tall girl rested on the very tree Sora sat on, her short pink dress lightly fluttering in rhythm with the beat of the wind. A trio of other children raced around the tree, chanting things to them._

_"Sora," Kairi asked, glinting her purple eyes at the boy. "What's this about your attitude? You've been acting odd-" Sora glared at her, turning around coldly, sighing, "It's none of your business!" before attempting to jump off the tree._

_"Sora!"_

_"It's not your place to even talk about it!" came the reply._

_The Princess of Heart was silent before saying, "But you're my friend, and I'm concerned!"_

_Sora turned around swiftly, celestial blue looking into violet. "Well maybe I don't want you to be! It doesn't matter, and it doesn't matter to anyone else, whether it be Tidus, Selphie, OR Riku!"_

_"... Why did you put so much emphasis on Riku?"_

_Sora hissed, and Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie quit running around the two friends._

_"Will you stop pestering me?!" Sora asked angrily, and Kairi flinched._

_"Sora, why are you yelling?! What's so wrong about me asking you about-"_

_Sora fiercely grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to his chest. She gasped in surprise as she was about an inch away from his emotionless face._

_"Stop it."_

_Turning away, and leaving the girl behind, Sora felt the urge to just apologize for being a fuck-tard, but instead, he kept his pace._

___"Sora, I don't want to fight with you." Kairi held her breath, waiting for her friend to reply._

_"Who said you had to?"_

_"Nobody, I guess..."_

_"Then drop it!" Sora screamed, very aware of what left him, giving up on feeling sorry, feeling sympathy. "Quit acting like this, Sora! I don't know if I could even call you that, since you're not acting like him! I'm tired of putting up with your attitude, and I need to know why!"_

_Sora paused in his walk, then slowly turned around. Kairi closed her mouth and straightened her posture as Sora's blank stare chilled her._

_"You..." he whispered, and held a gloved hand to his chest._

_She blinked oddly._

_"W-what is it?"_

_Sora glanced at her dead-on, panning his next question down flat._

_"D-do you love... Riku?" Mouth hanging slightly open, and violet eyes wide, before the orbs darted downwards. _

_"I like you... And... I like Riku a bit more..." came the sheepish reply, and Selphie stood behind Kairi now, Tidus and Wakka behind her._

_Sora stared at her wide-eyed, azure rivaling the ocean. The keybearer felt hot tears spring to life, and he suppressed the urge to scream. She couldn't have Riku. Riku was HIS friend. Riku was HIS special friend. Nobody else can have him. He was Sora's from the start. It was just supposed to be them, and he couldn't realize it until now?_

_"...No." Sora finally looked up, a look of anguish now visible, if you look directly at his eyes._

_"What?" Kairi asked, pulling away from their friends._

_"YOU CAN'T FUCKING LIKE RIKU!"_

_She stared at Sora in fear. It wasn't like Sora to swear. Who- who is he?_

_"Wh-what?!"_

_In this absolute rage, Sora and Kairi's argument intensified, and the clouds looming overhead were threatening to block all light from the sun. As for the Princess of Heart, Kairi gave up on being nice to this 'Sora', and unleashed herself. The one that she had been holding back._

_"Stop yelling at me! I can like who I WANT!"_

_"Yeah, but not HIM!"_

_"Why? It's not like he can date you or something!" Kairi quickly responded, and those words struck Sora like a slap to the face. And for a moment, he realized; she was right._

_Absolutely, positively, right. But.. but why... why did his body... move on it's own? _

_Kairi sobbed quietly, cupping one red cheek in her palm, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka exchanging worried glances as they comforted Kairi. Sora's tears accumulated, wet splotches dotting the wooden bridge he stood on._

_What Sora had just now noticed, was that Riku, had saw the whole thing._

_And everything came crashing down on the keybearer. _

_He had just hit his best friend's CRUSH. He quickly turned to avoid Riku's worried glance, and dashed from the island, the calls of his name heard._

* * *

Sora let himself free his emotions, smiling up at the darkening sky. He lifted his head at the sound of crushed sand below footsteps, and to his luck, it was just the person he didn't want to see.

Riku.

Quickly turning to face the sea once more, Sora flinched when he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder. "It's raining out, Sora," Riku calmly stated, and Sora's expression darkened.

Ignoring the person he secretly loved so much, Sora focused his sullen gaze on the crashing waves of the high tide. "Come on, you can't stay here by yourself." Once again, Sora remained silent, and Riku sighed.

"Sora, if this was about before, I know you didn't mean it, so just talk to me! You're not acting like the Sora I know at all!"

As these words came to life, Sora turned angrily at Riku, and hissed through clenched teeth, "Maybe this is the Sora that had been here all along! maybe, this is the Sora, who hid behind a smile for many years, the happy and carefree boy! Well, let me tell you something Riku-"

Sora stood up from the tree, the rain drifting down his face concealing the salty tears that were falling.

"This is the _real_ Sora! The one you failed to see through all these years!"

The keybearer trudged off, leaving a shocked Riku soaked, and standing alone in the rain.

* * *

Sora ran a gloved hand through his wet, damp hair. The front door to his home was knocked off it's hinges, as Sora had kicked it off. "Everyone will probably love it when I'm gone," he thought aloud, rummaging through his side pockets for that one item.

That wayfinder.

The signature bond of his ties of friendship to Kairi and Riku.

And he knew just what to do with it.

* * *

Climbing the rickety trellis up to Riku's open window, Sora hummed quietly to himself when he saw Riku asleep. The silver haired youth was snoring quietly, his breathing vibrating his toned body.

Sora smiled at his friend, wearing a compassionate expression. "Hey Riku," he whispered, and flinched in surprise when Riku seemed to awake. When the boy continued to sleep, Sora sighed.

"I guess, you won't be seeing me anymore. You'll never forgive me. After all that I did-" Tears welled up in Sora's eyes, and he held the Wayfinder close to his chest.

"I'll stop now. You be happy with Kairi." Setting the star on Riku's nightstand, where it will be visible when he awakes, Sora casually smiled again. "And if you look for me, I'll keep moving on. Remember Riku-"

Placing a chaste kiss on Riku's forehead, Sora brushed his bangs aside.

"I love you."

* * *

I really hope this chapter is better, it needed that DRAMA. Until the next revision! -Yaku-


	2. Run Away

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

Revision! Remind me why...

Random KH Facts:

1. The idea for Kingdom Hearts was created when a Square Producer and a Disney Executive met in an elevator.

2. Sora was _never_ supposed to obtain the keyblade. But when Riku, the true master, opened his heart to darkness, it rejected him and chose Sora instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters used. I sure wish I do though. That would make me happy.

* * *

Chapter Two: Run Away

Riku uncurled himself, and stretched, yawning at the same time. He rubbed his temple, and looked back out the window. 'Bright and cheery, just like how Sora used to be,' he thought to himself. He literally _rolled _out of bed, dragging the sheets with him, and hitting the plush carpet with a soft thud.

Riku was stuck with the decisions on whether to fix his bed, or leave it be. He shot a quick glance at the bed, and smiled.

The sheets were all curled, and pillows hanging off the bed. "Good enough," he murmured to himself, and froze when his cellphone rang. The teen pushed himself off the carpet to retrieve his vibrating phone.

Shooting a look at the Caller ID, not surprised to see "Kairi" flashing in bright pixels. Riku sighed, and answered, "Yellow."

_"Riku! Have you any idea what went wrong?!"_ a voice rang loudly from the receiver, and Riku flinched. "Nope, not a clue." Riku held the phone up to his ear with one hand, the other reaching for the window to open it.

_"'Nope, not a clue,' MY ASS!" _Kairi screamed, and there was the hints and traces of sobs in her tone. "Jeez, what the hell happened? It's not like anyone died-"

_"To you, he didn't, to me he did! Obviously, you don't even care Sora went out to some place only god knows where!" _the reply kicked back. Riku took a moment to process everything.

"Wait- Sora did what now?"

_"Get your ass over to the island, and make it quick, dingball!" _Kairi sobbed, and Riku breathed out. The Princess of Heart was always like this, whenever something was seriously depressing.

This was depressing. Usually, it wasn't like Kairi to swear, but this is different.

This is now.

Riku glanced at his nightstand where his digital clock was, but the first thing that caught his eye was the Wayfinder, the one Kairi had made, from the seashells Sora and Riku collected together.

* * *

Sora awoke with a start, and gasped when his head struck a rock. 'It appears I have slept the night in the Secret Place,' he thought to himself, and sighed. A branch hovering above his head was visible, and Sora grabbed ahold of it to maintain his balance.

"This sucks."

He crawled instead, his knees giving way when trying to stand. The blinding light of the morning was seen, and he covered his eyes in shock. Kairi and Riku wouldn't be following him, they wouldn't dare.

Still blinded by the light, Sora used his sense of touch to feel around until his hands met with the soft sand. His fingers dug deep into the beads, and he marveled at it's warmth.

It shouldn't be this warm, if it's morning.

Unless he had overslept.

And Kairi and Riku could be on this very island. Looking for him.

This sudden thought caused Sora to widen his eyes in shock, and he scrambled off the low edge. He dusted the sand off of his black pants, and slipped on his hoodie.

Even with the warm sunshine, he felt cold inside.

Dead cold.

He could hear voices in his head, to turn around, and never look back, to abandon them. But others joined in, only objecting that he should give them another chance, and if he truly loved Riku, he would be happy for him.

But he can't.

Sora shifted his feet into the sand, and kicking away at the tanned grains. The dusty air was blowing away with the wind, and Sora felt free for once. Free to let out the real him, free of the burden he had to once carry.

But was this the real Sora?

Had the real Sora been the happy one, all along? Or has Sora just been pushing himself to hard?

Sora walked towards the shoreline of the beach, kicking up a little more wet sand, until his foot struck something hard. Cursing himself, Sora looked down to see what he so recklessly kicked.

A bottle.

In which Kairi's letter to him and Riku in the Realm of Darkness. Who safely teleported him back to his home. In which, it was the only happy ending. Sora shook his head, his spiky locks drooping slightly.

"Rid yourself of those thoughts, Sora," he reminded himself. He walked along the shoreline a little longer, before making a u-turn and heading towards Paopu Island.

* * *

As Riku ran towards the dock, minds raced through his head. The only reason that Sora would run away- "Riku! Please hurry!" Kairi called, waving to the boy. Riku quickened his pace, and Kairi smiled sadly.

"Hop in, we have no time to waste. My Princess of Heart senses are picking up something," she joked, and Riku rose an eyebrow. "I'm serious," she responded, her smiled turning into a serious one quickly.

Riku shrugged to himself.

Girls.

So complicated.

"We'll get there faster if we glide, Kairi," he reasoned, and Kairi turned her head. "Okay, fine, but make it quick. We don't need anyone else seeing some random teenagers fly."

Riku grabbed ahold of Kairi's hand, and jumped to steady himself while gliding. Once up in the air, he shot towards the island, Kairi flying beside him.

* * *

Sora set his back against the base of the tree, thoughts racing into and out his head. "Have I really been such a dick?" he asked to no one in particular, his mind settled on yesterday's events.

'Yes you have,' one voice said. 'No, you were just being honest,' another said.

Sora drifted in and out of his thoughts consciously, and he froze for a second when he heard voices. Sora squinted as his bangs drooped over his eyes, making out the figures dashing towards him.

The one that caught his eye first?

Riku.

"Sora!" he called, and Sora leapt off the tree, dragging his feet, telling them to hurry up.

"He's gonna catch you!" Sora muttered anxiously to himself, and felt himself slow his pace.

'Gah! Not now!' he thought.

* * *

DRAMA! Until next revision! -Yaku-


	3. Take My Hand

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

Hey guys! Yaku here! Woot! Third chapter revision! Only... a few over thirty to go... (O n O) *Sob*

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. Marluxia was originally intended to be a female Organization Member._

* * *

Chapter Three: Take My Hand

Sora forced his legs to move faster; his lungs felt like they were burning up, but he still ran.

But then again, Riku was always the fastest of the two. That realization hit Sora hard, and he stumbled into the sand, a few filling his lungs. He coughed, and pushed himself up, only to be pushed down again. "Sora, quit it!" Riku held Sora's wrists to the ground, and Sora growled.

"Leave me alone!" Sora kicked Riku off, and backflipped to gain balance. Sora sprinted towards the Secret Place, the only available place left for him to run of to.

Stunned by the sudden pain to his stomach, Riku used Kairi for support, and the girl frowned as she helped him up. Her violet eyes followed Sora's retreating figure, and she tugged on Riku to aid him in moving faster.

Sora fell to his knees at the entrance of the small cavern, and continued moving on his hands and knees.

The brunette coughed, and wiped the grains of sand off of his mouth with his arm. He collapsed at the front of the mysterious door, and he slowly closed his eyes. A figure came through from the door, and hoisted Sora over his shoulder, only in time for Kairi and Riku to see.

"You!" Riku shouted, and Kairi held him back. "Leave Sora be!"

"Why should I? After all, it was his choice," the figure's low voice echoed, and Riku to a step back. He dropped Sora on the ground, and the teen's limp figure rolled onto the sand. Sora's eyes shot open, and he grunted in pain to push himself up.

"Where-"

The cloaked man turned to face the conscious teen, and held out his hand. Sora hesitated, and let his fingers brush the palm, until he firmly grasped it. "Sora!" Riku charged at the mysterious figure, and cried out in pain when the man held out a blade to strike the silver haired teen.

Sora's eyes went blank when he took ahold of the hand, his mind racing. "What- what is happening?!"

"You deserve better than this, Sora. Take my hand, and never let go." Sora loosened his grip, and Kairi gasped. "Sora, don't!" The mysterious man paid no attention to Sora's friends; only to the brunette in front of him.

The man instinctively cast Reflect around him and the boy, as Sora looked up. "I-"

"Sora!"

"I will."

"Very well then," the hidden face of the figure limited his identity, but you could've sworn he was smirking.

Sora's face twisted into a smirk, growing wider until he bared his newly grown sharp teeth, half of his face shrouded in darkness. The cold touch of the dark burned itself onto Sora's skin, but he couldn't help but smile.

Smile at the pain, he loved it now.

Riku drew out the Way to Dawn, Kairi summoning Destinies Embrace. "Leave him alone!" Kairi demanded, casting a Thundaga, only for it to reflect off of the defense the man had set up.

As the Reflect weakened, Sora's body slowly changed hues, cinnamon brown locks a dark shade of blue, tanned skin lightened to an almost pale state. Glazed yellow eyes replaced the blue ones, staring at nothing in particular.

Then it was enough. The Reflect snapped in two, transparent shards of glass raining down. Riku charged at the man, and Kairi held Sora's still hand between hers.

"Sora, look at me. Come on," she whispered, and the teen smirked in reply. He jolted his head up, and Kairi cartwheeled backwards just as Sora summoned Oblivion in his hand.

His new eyes were leaking light, enticing glances shot at the redhead before him. Riku blocked a blow to the head, and grabbed Kairi's hand. The man crossed his arms as he watched Sora carry on attacking.

Riku knocked down his friend, and for a second when Sora hit the sand, he looked up with sad blue eyes, and the silver haired teen went into shock. Taking this as an advantage, Sora flipped himself up, pushing himself off the ground with his hands.

He held his keyblade up to Riku's face, and grinned. "Sora-"

"That's enough," Sora spat, edging closer to the teen. Kairi fired a Blizzara at the approaching teen, who blocked it with his arm. "I've had enough of you." The man quickly snapped to attention, and snapped his fingers.

"That is enough, Sora," he commanded, and Sora ignored him, glaring at Riku. The man cleared his throat, and opened a dark portal behind him. "I said, that is enough."

The brunette hissed, and turned around to let the man lead the way. Before stepping inside the portal, Sora turned to Riku, and smiled.

* * *

The dark portal vanished, leaving the two keybearers in a shocked state. "H-he-" Kairi stuttered, falling to her knees. "He's gone."

Riku stood in quiet shock, and he felt his eyes glaze. 'Why would Sora do this?' he thought silently to himself, and Kairi pounded her fist onto the soft sand. "It's just not fair!" she complained, and the ground underneath her face was slowly dotting with splotches of tears.

"We'll find him," Riku sighed casually, and Kairi's form shivered with sobs. "How can you be so calm?!" she cried, wincing when she felt Riku's hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi, it's Sora. He'll be fine, he'll pull through."

* * *

Sora lunged away when the portal opened in Castle Oblivion. The white walls and quiet atmosphere made the teen uneasy.

The man slowly removed his hood, silver hair falling to his shoulders, amber eyes glinting.

"You," Sora began, and was hushed with a glare from the man.

"Yes. It is me."


	4. Traverse Town

The Deep Shadow Within

**Author's Note: I tried to make this as long as I could within a 30 minute time span, (I was going to the pet store) so don't get it hard on me okay? Sora won't be getting much attention later on, so I'm giving him mostly this whole chapter to himself! I said mostly! (Ugh! I'm trying to work on a lemon part, it's just too hard!) -_-''**

**Random KH Fact: **

**1. Keyblade was invented and Donald & Goofy equiped with Staff and Shield because Disney didnt allow any of them to wield an actual ****sword.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters used.**

**Yami= Dark, Akumu= Nightmare.**

Chapter Four: Traverse Town

~Sora~

"Okay, here are your companions for your journey." Xemnas called forth a Shadow, and a Neoshadow.

They both looked like the rest of their kind, but something tells me that they are tougher than the rest.

"This here, is Yami," he pointed to the smaller one, "And this is Akumu." He directed his finger at the Neoshadow.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I get the fact I'm practically working for Xemnas now, but something tells me I shouldn't trust him.

I proceeded to walk out of the room, when Xemnas called after me, "They have enhanced strength and speed, Sora! They are just like you!"

Just like me? Oh. I'm practically a heartless now.

Yami skipped beside me and Akumu seemed to be the serious one. For some reason, they reminded me of Kairi and Riku. Ugh!

Sora, set your mind straight.

You don't need those morons anymore.

Yami seemed to smile at me, and Akumu seemed to be smirking at me, like we were already best friends.

"Okay, guys." I said to them. "We need to find Riku." They nodded, as if they understood everything I said.

"We... find... bad person?" Yami asked. I smiled, their limited vocabulary made them so cute. "We.. find... old.. master?" I nodded. "Yes. We will have to find your old master."

Yami smiled and hopped on my back. Yami was surprisingly light, I almost flinched when it jumped on my back. "Okay," I breathed. "We will go to Traverse Town first. He'll probably go there sooner or later."

Akumu gripped my hand, and said, "Master, hold... tight." I looked at it confusingly, but did as it said.

We were enveloped in a circle of darkness. "Woah!Ack!" I yelled. I clamped my eyes shut, wanting it to end.

I felt a small tap on my back. I opened one eye, squinting at the sudden light. "We... here." Akumu said. It pointed at a street sign that said, "Traverse Town".

"How did you do that?" I asked. I seemed to be missing out on something because the Neoshadow said, "Darkness... everywhere. We... go.. to dark... ness."

I think it tried to tell me about teleporting to somewhere where there is darkness. Huh. That's surely useful. "Xemnas... give to.. master." Yami mewled. It handed me a small orb; it had different colors swirled around inside of it. Black, yellow, blue, red, and brown.

"What's this?" I asked Yami. Yami shrugged, and said, "Change.. form?" Change into my forms. Sweet. How do you use it? Rub it?

I cautiously rubbed the orb, and I felt the color drain from my skin. I screamed, not worrying if someone would hear me. "Master, look.. different." I heard Akumu whisper.

"Wha..?" I looked back at my hands, my clothes. My skin was back to it's milky tan and my clothes were back to normal. "Woah! It's like I'm back to normal!" I gasped.

The orb's black color was replaced with a dark navy blue, with yellow swirls.

So I can change between this and that. I grinned and said, "You guys just stay in the shadows, okay?" The heartless nodded, and they disappeared into the shadows of a building.

I sighed. I hope I don't run into Leon. Or Aerith. And especially Yuffie. No Yuffie.

My shoes were skidding across the pavement of the ground. I had a tough journey ahead of me.

~Riku~

"Donald, when are we going to get there?" I heard Kairi huff. "Shush, Kairi! We're not going to arrive in Traverse Town for at least 15 minutes!" Donald quacked. God.

His voice is so damn annoying. I wish I could beat the shit out of him someday. But if Sora was here, he would ignore me for the rest of my life.

Sora. Now whenever I go to sleep, he climbs into my dreams somehow. It's... not NORMAL to have these kind of dreams about your best friend.

"Ahyuck! Look Donald! A Turbo Ring!" Goofy chuckled. "Where?!" "Right there!" The two were arguing, as always. We haven't told them WHY we needed to get to Traverse Town, but they said the king was there.

We figured we should inform the king first, then we stock on supplies to find Sora.

"Okay, guys! Hold on!" I heard Donald quack. I shrugged and held onto the seat. Kairi was strapping on her seatbelt, and clutched my arm.

A sudden burst of speed caught us by surprise, Kairi and I screaming (Well, I was yelling) in shock. "WE ARE HERE!" I heard Donald yell. The stop made us lurch fowards.

"Well, that was quick. Ahyuck!"

"Shut it Goofy."

The gummi ship descended, and hid itself from view on top of a building.

We climbed out, Kairi and I feeling sick.

I jumped down onto the pavement below, about a five story drop. I looked back at Kairi, and motioned her to come down. "Don't worry, I'll catch you!" I yelled up to her.

She shot me a worried glance, and jumped down.

"Gotcha!" Kairi was unusually light, for a 17 year old. I set her on her feet. "Thanks Riku."

We held hands and wandered off far from the gummi ship, trying to look for the king.

"RIKU!" I heard a voice calling me. Oh no. God I'm not prepared for this- "Damn it Yuffie!" The black haired ninja tackled me from behind, and I fell onto the pavement. Yuffie had a silly grin on her face, the one she used whenever she jumped onto someone.

"Yuffie, get off of Riku." A voice called. Leon. I stood and brushed myself off, Kairi giggling at the sight. "Kairi, it isn't funny," I snapped. She just smiled and started conversing with Yuffie. Girls.

"Hey Riku." Leon greeted me. "Hello to you too. Listen. Do you know if you've seen Sora around?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him. I'll ring you up if I find him though," he said.

"Okay." I looked away and started walking around town. Kairi was still chatting with Yuffie, and Leon told me to ask Sora's other friends. I counted them on my fingers:

Rikku, Cid, Aerith, Cloud. Huh. Not many if you ask me.

I went through the gate that led to the first district.

~Sora~

I walked the streets of the second district, looking around to find Riku. Voices. I hear familiar voices. I gasped. Kairi. Kairi was here?!

I followed the sound, and I was led to a group of people. Leon, Yuffie, and Kairi looked quite worried. Who am I to care? I walked closer to them, but avoiding eye contact.

Kairi and Yuffie walked off somewhere, probably to shop or something. Girls.

Leon was on the phone, talking to someone. "So, Riku went somewhere looking for the kid and-"

"So, what is it about Riku?" I asked, now up to him.

Leon blinked for a second. "Woah! Sora! Riku was looking for you!"

"Why would he want to find me? After breaking that fragile part of me, why does he need me now?" I was enraged, enraged at Riku, at Kairi, and at everything.

I grabbed Leon by his vest and snarled. "TELL ME! WHY DOES HE NEED ME NOW!?" I was crying, the tears sliding down my cheeks. "Sora, look. You've got to calm down," Leon started.

"NO! Don't tell me to calm down! After what I've felt, the pain and sadness, it hurts Leon!" I broke down into sobs. He comforted me, and ruffled my spiky brown hair.

"Sora, it's okay," he tried calming me down. I snarled, "No! Nothing's okay anymore!" I cupped my face into my hands and Leon picked me up bridal style to his room.

When we got there, he set me on his bed. "Sora, please calm down." I just ignored him and hid my face in a pillow. Leon sighed and started dialing a number.

"Hello? Cloud, are you there? ... Yes, Sora is here... Come on, help me... Okay. Thanks." I heard him set down the phone. "Cloud's coming over to comfort you. Riku left his phone with me, so I have no way of contacting him."

I sobbed into the pillow, not bothering to look up. "Sora, I'm going to find Riku. Cloud will come in about 15 minutes, so just relax a bit, okay?" I stiffened and just lay there, my face in the pillow.

Leon sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you?" I winced at the sound of the door slamming shut. Yes. 15 full minutes to spend with Yami and Akumu. "Yami, Akumu, you can come out now."

The shadows in the corner of the room shifted and formed the two heartless. Yami cuddled me, which comforted me instantly. Akumu climbed on top of me and embraced me.

For heartless, they were pretty warm, like they did have hearts. They were fuzzy, their furry bodies rubbing against my skin. "Thanks you guys."

I heard someone approaching. "Must be Cloud," I said. "Yami, Akumu, you can go now. I'm fine." The heartless let go of me and huddled back into the corner of the room.

I heard the door creak open, and a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes made his way in. "Sora, what did you do now?" I gazed coldly at him, and he shivered slightly.

I stuffed my face into the pillow again, digging inside my pocket for the orb. Cloud sighed and sat next to me. "Sora, you have to relax. Riku talked to me and went off somewhere. He's worried sick about you!"

I shot up, glaring angrily at him. "Well why does he want me now? Why didn't he want me before? HE BELONGED WITH KAIRI!" I screamed and I ran inside the bathroom, where I locked myself in.

I heard Cloud knocking softly at the door. "Sora, you've got to relax!" I felt tears coming, and I let them flow. I sobbed and took the orb from my shirt pocket. I started rubbing it to and fro, slowly.

I felt the pain again, the color draining from me and replaced by a deep blue and my eyes felt as if they were on fire.

I screamed, and I heard Cloud banging on the door. "SORA! What's happening in there?!" His banging threatened to knock down the door. The color was fully gathered in the small orb and I tucked in my shirt pocket.

The pain still lingered, and I was screaming and crying. "Shit!" I heard Cloud yell. "Sora! Get out of there!" He banged on the doors again, only more forcefully.

He managed to knock it down and I was sitting on the tile and snarling at him. "Sora-! What happened to you?!" I could see the worry in his eyes, but I ignored him.

Cloud grabbed me and held my face up to his. "Please, Sora! What is happening to you? Why are you a- a heartless?" I flinched when he said that.

"..."

"Sora, look at me!"

"..."

Cloud picked me up and set me on the bed. I felt the sudden urge to- to kill, to hurt. To show others what pain truly is like. I jumped from the bed and devastated Cloud with a flurry of attacks, but he blocked most of them. He was bleeding from the marks my claws had made, and he looked shocked. He was coming near me again, trying to comfort me.

"Don't come near me!" I growled at him, and I crashed through a window, and jumped out. Yami and Akumu followed me close behind. A shard of glass cut my arm open, and black ooze seemed to be leaking out of it.

It didn't matter, the pain actually comforted me. I left a trail of black ooze behind me, but I didn't care. Riku will find it, and he would find me.

I shook my head, and shrugged off the thought. Luckily, the people were back inside their homes, so Akumu and Yami could walk freely.

We walked together side by side into the Third District.

**HAHA! Bet you want to see Riku meet Sora! Huhu! Just wait and see... :)**


	5. Escape Somewhere Else

The Deep Shadow Within

**Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter done! Finally! Getting closer to the lemon, I can feel it! ^_^ Arrgh! School is getting the best of me! Anyways, if I managed to finish this story, I would have no other ideas, soo... during the whole story, I'm going to count those reviews. Whoever posts the most will decide a new story topic. And I will write that story for them. Final. Almost like holding a contest. Meh.**

**I really am trying to make this long, but I need to do a load of homework, so I did this in 10 minutes. 10 MINUTES! This is just a quickie.**

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. Tetsuya Nomura (Game Director) didn't beat Final Xemnas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Organization XIII is trying to. Yeah.**

Chapter Five: Escape Somewhere Else

~Riku~

I wandered around Second District aimlessly until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly turned around, and I saw Leon running straight for me, calling my name.

"Riku! Riku!" He called.

"Yeah? What's up?" I answered.

"It- it's S-Sora," he sputtered.

My eyes widened. Sora? I grabbed him by his shirt. "Where is he?! What happened?!" I demanded. Leon was breathing heavily, worry glimmering in his eyes.

"I left him with Cloud," he started. "And I came looking for you." I nodded. "Go on," I said.

"Cloud was covered in cuts and was bleeding lightly when he called me over. Sora was gone, and he told me he WAS perfectly normal." Leon gasped. He took multiple breaths and continued.

"He also told me Sora ran into the bathroom and started screaming in pain, and when Cloud got him out, he was-"

"A heartless?" I interrupted. Leon nodded, and said, "Sora suddenly attacked, and left a HUGE gash on his stomach, and then jumped out a window and left."

Jump out a window after beating up someone? That didn't sound like Sora at all. Also, I think he was exaggerating the way he said HUGE. I don't think he did though.

"Where's Kairi?" I asked.

Leon shrugged.

"Probably with Yuffie. Maybe they went to find Rikku, or Aerith."

"Hmm... I have to find Kairi. Sora might target her." I looked around, looking for any signs of Sora.

What's this? An odd black ooze covered the street. A slimy trail of it led to the Third District. I ran off, following the trail of goo.

~Sora~

Gross. The slimy ooze covered my arm, dripping whenever I swayed it. The metallic scent of blood filled the air. Blood. So that's what it was.

I tore of a piece of my shirt with my claws and teeth, and wrapped it around my wound. I would treat the wound later. I have to capture Riku first.

Unless he gets me, I'll have to escape again, but he'll always find me.

And I'll always find him, again and again, until one of us succeeds in their mission. I stared at my heartless friends and tore two more strips from my shirt. I wrapped one around the Shadow's neck, and the other on the Neoshadow's arm. "There." I smiled. "Now I can identify you from the rest."

Yami hugged my leg, its fur rubbing against it.

Akumu tugged at my sleeve, Yami clutching thigh tightly. I winced slightly at its claws digging deep, but I brushed it off.

"What? What is it?"

They directed their gaze to the moving figure behind us. Riku.

He was running towards us, attempting to grab me.

My newfound speed was my advantage, so I grabbed Yami and Akumu in my arms and clutched them as I dashed farther into Third District.

~Riku~

Damn! Sora was getting away!

I had always been the fastest, the strongest. But now, it seems Sora had surpassed me.

His new speed was giving him a good advantage. I took heavy breaths while sprinting towards him, but that seemed to make him run faster. The two heartless were cuddled in his arms, clutching him tightly.

I ran faster, my legs sore, and my feet tired, but I kept running anyway.

Sora took a left and into a dead end in an alleyway. He stopped when he reached the wall, and turned around, hatred and worry glinting in his golden eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped. I felt my body go numb as he glared at me, those once blue eyes full of happiness, now filled to the brim with pain.

"Sora, let me talk to you." I calmly said to him, but that seemed to make him impatient.

He let the heartless free from his grasp and he set them on the ground.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME NOW?!" he screamed.

I covered my ears, and clamped my eyes shut. Sora was not supposed to be like this. "What happened to the cheery as hell Sora I used to know?" I slowly and calmly approached him, step by step.

I ignored his hisses and growls, but that seemed to make him even angrier. I stopped when he suddenly shrieked in pain and clutched his head. "Sora! Sora, are you alright?" I rushed over to him, but the two heartless blocked my path.

They held me in place, their grip stronger than any of the other weaklings I fought.

"Sora!"

Sora screamed and writhed in pain, shouting thins at me, but I couldn't hear. My head felt dizzy, but I tried to free myself from the heartless' grasp.

"SORA!" I screamed. His skin slowly turned darker, the majestic shade of royal blue now slowly showing a deep shade of midnight black. His eyes glowed more fiercely, the fire of rage burning in them.

He stopped writhing, and I saw a single tear slide down his cheek. "Why...? WHY RIKU?!" He screamed at me. He pushed aside the heartless and gipped me by my vest.

"I will make you pay," he spat. Sora slapped me, a burning hot mark on my left cheek.

He threw me on the ground and sprinted off with his heartless.

What the hell just happened?

~Sora~

I sobbed as I ran away from the scene. Slapping Riku? No, I didn't like doing that. Yes, I wanted to make him pay, but not so viciously!

Yami rode on my back, and Akumu was dashing alongside me. Who's to target next? That's easy.

Kairi.

The name just wanted me to pull out all my hair and burn it.

Or throw it in her ugly face.

She seemed not to care for me anymore, hiding her engagement with Riku. Why couldn't they tell me?

I'm their friend. They should tell me anything.

But NOOOOO. They had to hide it from me, like I was some snobby gossip girl who wanted to tell EVERYONE ON THE WHOLE FREAKING ISLAND about THEIR FREAKING ENGAGEMENT.

But, I don't even care anymore.

I felt a sharp pain in my side, and my mind snapped back to reality. A knife was sticking out from my hip. I tore it out, the ooze coming out again.

I felt that gross black ooze drip out onto my hand, the warm thick liquid soaking it. Ugh. Not cool.

Akumu turned around and directed his gaze at a furious Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie. Oh God. No. I was not prepared for this... to late. "SORA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Yuffie shrieked, throwing knives at me, almost cutting through my thigh.

I deflected them with my keyblade, and Yami and Akumu jumping in front of me. Leon was helping Cloud stand up, who was still pretty weak from the sudden slash across his stomach.

"Sora! You don't have to do this!" Leon yelled at me.

I bared my sharp teeth, hissing at him.

"I can and I will!" I slashed my keyblade at Yuffie, which cut her good arm. She growled, and clutched her arm, the blood gushing from the wound.

I saw Cloud reach into his pocket and throw it at me, which hit me square in the face. I growled, but weakened, the aroma from the bottle making my head spin.

"Master!" I heard Yami cry. Akumu carried me, and Yami opened another dark portal.

We slipped into the darkness before Yuffie and Leon could catch us.


	6. Not What I Was Expecting

The Deep Shadow Within

**Curse school! I hope a fire burns it down! HAHA! BURN BURN!**

**I really am trying my hardest to try and keep this up, so unless it's the weekend, I can only upload once or more a week or so.**

**To Talltree-san: You know how Riku created Shadow Sora and Shadow Sora had a keyblade? Almost like that. The keyblade was like a part of Sora now; it becomes one with the dark along with Sora. So yeah... I just gave away a spoiler, now didn't I?**

**Lemon next chapter! I just know it! ( /^o^)/ OOHH! /(T_T /)**

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. Soriku and Akuroku were popular couples among the KH creators and japanese KH fans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Chapter Six: Not What I Was Expecting

~Sora~

I felt warmth fill my tired body. I sat upright, and winced as I clutched my hip. It burnt like hell, an I have no idea where I am.

"Akumu? Yami?"

I sighed, and lay down on the soft cushion beneath me. The shadows molded two figures, Yami, and a tired looking Akumu.

"Hey guys."

Akumu sat beside me on the cushion. "Where are we Yami?"

Yami shook its head, its yellow eyes blinking sadly.

I yawned, and lay down.

~Riku~

I sat up to the sound of footsteps. I held my head, and rested my sore back on the wall.

Sora. The sound of the name gives me shudders. The footsteps got closer, the sound echoing throughout my mind.

"Look, guys! There he his!" That voice was Yuffie's. You could clearly not mistaken it for someone else's.

I groaned and shifted my body a little, to show them I wasn't a dead ragdoll in an alleyway.

"I winced as I felt Yuffie's small hand on my chest. "He's still alive. Thank god." Yuffie whispered.

"Leon, get your lazy ass over here!" Yuffie turned hear attention to Leon, who was struggling to help Cloud to his feet.

"Yuffie, just shut up and help Riku."

"Hmph," Yuffie huffed.

I opened an eyelid, flinching at the light.

"Leon, it's fine. Let me help Cloud," a soft voice was assuring Leon. Aerith. THANK GOD IT WAS AERITH.

I listened to the other pair of footsteps come near me.

"Riku, I know you're awake."

I moaned and opened my eyes. I rubbed them, and sighed. "He got away."

"Who?"

"SORA YOU DUMB RETARD!"

I yelled at him, and started to whimper a little. "I never thought, that Sora... Sora, nice happy Sora... would end up like this."

I stared at my hands and Yuffie helped Leon comfort me.

"Aerith, help us," Yuffie whined. I heard a distant sigh and small footsteps.

"Riku, how are you feeling?" Aerith whispered in my ear.

"Like an ass."

She giggled, and made me drink a potion. I sat up, feeling content and slightly better.

"Donald and Goofy went off to find the king, Kairi went exploring somewhere, and that's it." Yuffie stated.

"Now, tell us what happened."

Cloud sat behind Aerith, me not noticing he was even there. I gulped and started. "Well..."

~Sora~

_Kairi, Riku, and I sat on the beach, watching the sunset. _

_"I'm going to head back home now." Riku stated. He stood up from his spot and walked off towards the docks._

_"Bye Riku!" I waved. He looked back and smiled, a light blush forming on my cheeks._

_Kairi turned to me, her violet eyes staring at me with content. "Y'know Sora, I heard Riku likes someone."_

_I blushed, and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I know."_

_She glared at me for a second and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Haha! You? You really though, my Riku loved you?" _

_Kairi laughed again, only a faint menacing tone in her laugh. My cheeks flushed the color drained from my face._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me." She glared at me and walked off. _

_"Oh, and Sora? He'll never love you."_

_Kairi glared menacingly and walked off to Riku's house, smiling with content._

_I sat there and cried. The warm salty tears running down my cheeks. _

_"He'll never love me."_

I sat up, clutching my chest. Sweat beads decorated my forehead, and my eyes were near tears.

I felt Yami shift in its sleep. Only a dream. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and was surprised we were back at Castle Oblivion in my room.

Akumu must've rested and carried us here.

I laid down on the soft mattress, my head falling into the pillow. My eyes would not close, and my heart pumped faster.

_He'll never love you._

_He'll never love you._

_He'll NEVER love YOU._

The horrible words battered into my brain, tears streaking down my face. Ugh, I need to sleep.

~Riku~

I finished telling my horrible, but true story, and observed the reactions on my audiences' faces. Yuffie and Aerith were crying, Cloud's overcome with shock, and Leon raged with anger.

"Why? What happened to the lovable little Sora?" Aerith cried. She embraced Cloud, who was blushing a deep red.

"Riku, let us help you." Leon stated.

I definitely was not expecting this offer.

I shrugged and said, "Are you all okay with this?"

They all nodded, their trust sparking something within me.

"Then, we'll need to obtain that orb from him first." Cloud said. He described a small round object, similar to a large pearl, and what Sora used it for.

We discussed this, and agreed that we will go to Twilight Town first.

~Sora~

The next morning, my head felt all woozy. I slipped out of bed and took the small orb out of my pocket. So delicate, yet so dangerous. The light reflected of it's lustrous surface, and the swirls of colors decorated it.

I rubbed it gently now, and waited for the pain that was going to surge through. Instead, I felt only a small jab, like a needle.

Not that bad now, my original color was returning.

My delicate tan skin, the cinnamon locks, and azure eyes.

Yami and Akumu were snuggled into the bed sheets, their chests heaving up and down.

I opened the abnormally large door carefully, and tiptoed out into the abnormally large white halls.

Everything was so abnormally white and large.

Weird.

I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen, and found an abnormally large breakfast on the table. Xemnas must've been cooking, and he was pretty good at it too.

I sat myself in a seat and began eating.

"I see you've gotten the orb." A cracked voice crooned.

I turned around and saw Xemnas standing in the doorway.

I swallowed the wad of food in my mouth and scoffed. "Yeah, so what?"

Xemnas chuckled, and pushed the cinnamon locks out of my face.

"Sora, I need you to do me another favor." His breath was brushing against my skin, making a shiver go down my spine.

"What?" I snapped. He smirked, a gleam of sudden lust glinting in his eyes.

He was the strongest here, and the oldest. Xemnas picked me up and I lashed at him and pounded his back for him to let go.

He led me into his room, an abnormally large white one, with a single bed in the middle.

Now, the bed we're talking about is the size of at least 3 king sized beds side by side.

Xemnas threw me on the bed and licked his lips.

Oh wait.

This is not what I was expecting.


	7. A Safe Place For Now

The Deep Shadow Within

**I AM EBIL! I HAVE BEEN RELEASED FROM THE CURSED PRISON DISGUISED AS A BUILDING CALLED SCHOOL!**

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. Axel was very popular with the creators. In fact, they actually made him live longer due to his popularity. **

**Oh haha! I tricked you all! NO LEMON UNTIL LATER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Organization XIII wants to.**

Chapter Seven: A Safe Place For Now

~Riku~

Cid prepared us a more suitable gummi ship. It was a little more spacious, perfect for all of us.

Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie gathered supplies while I stayed with the ship.

I sighed and slumped down against the ship. My eyelids went heavy, and I drifted off into sleep.

_"Riku! Kairi!"_

_A young boy with cinnamon locks called his friends over to the paopu tree._

_Kairi, dashed over, her auburn hair swaying in the wind. "Come on Riku!" She laughed, running towards Sora._

_I smiled and swiftly caught up to her, and raced her towards the small island._

_"Hey guys!" Sora smiled. He was in a very good mood, and I mean a VERY good mood._

_His azure eyes were sparkling, and a wide grin was splattered on his face._

_"What's up Sora?" I asked._

_He smiled and hopped on the tree. "I dunno. I just feel, different. And I like it!"_

_Kairi and I laughed, and Sora huffed at us. _

_Kairi wiped the small tears at her eyes, and said, "Sora, I know your secret. You shouldn't be happy."_

_Sora's grin faded and was replaced with a rather shocked look. "H-how did you know?"_

_He sounded worried, and Kairi was smiling with content._

_I reached for him and held his shoulder. "Sora, tell me what's wrong." _

_He shied away and looked at his feet. "No, I can't."_

_He faked a smile, and I could tell it was 100% fake._

_"It's nothing." He shot a menacing glare at Kairi, who in return faked a smile._

_What's up?_

_"I'll go home now," Sora said sheepishly. He jumped off the tree and dashed towards his house. _

_"Kairi, what is Sora hiding from me?" I demanded._

_Kairi smirked and cupped her hands to my ear. "Riku, he doesn't deserve you."_

"Riku wake up!" Aerith shook my shoulder, her delicate fingers being careful not to pierce my skin.

"Ah! No!" I screamed, frightening her. "Oh. Sorry Aerith." She threw me a concerned look, and nodded.

"The others needed your help with something." She gripped my hand, and led me towards Third District.

I clutched my forehead, and sighed.

Something wasn't right, I just know it..

~Sora~

Xemnas licked my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. What the hell?!

"Let go!" I mewled. I tried pushing him back, but he was stronger. He came closer, embracing me with his arms.

I saw my chance, and bit his neck, whereas he screamed and let go.

Yami and Akumu where standing in the doorway, busily summoning a portal.

"Master.. come!" Yami jumped into the portal, and Akumu rushed over to help me.

I grabbed my backpack from the corner; I'm not leaving it behind again.

Xemnas regained himself and lunged for me, growling. Akumu swiftly picked me up, and tossed me into the portal.

It jumped in too, but Xemnas managed to jump in after Akumu.

"NO! Too.. many... people!" Akumu shrieked.

At that time, a great flash of light emerged from the pit and everything went black.

~Riku~

I watched the billions of stars go by, thinking about that dream. No. Nightmare. That was a nightmare.

_He doesn't deserve you._

What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

I focused my attention to the front, where Leon was piloting, and Cloud was arguing to him about something.

"... and you always try to hit every single thing in our path! It's like you do it on purpose!" Cloud huffed.

"Shut up Cloud. I'm driving." Leon growled.

"No I won't! Now get your fat ass here so I can drive son of a bitch!"

Cloud slapped Leon, and threw him out of his seat. Whelp, looks like Cloud is driving now.

~Sora~

"Ugh," I moaned. "Where am I?"

Yami and Akumu weren't here, I guess we got separated.

At least Xemnas wasn't anywhere near me. I stood up and brushed myself off, and looked around for any sign of where I was.

Hmm... huh. Looks like I made it to Twilight Town.

~Riku~

"Cloud, you didn't have to slap me." Leon growled from the back. Aerith was busy tending to the slap wound, which was red and tender.

Add to list of what not to do: Never piss off Cloud.

I wrote down that mental note and sighed. Yuffie was sitting next to me and slept without a care in the world. It's as if we were to die right now, she would sleep right through it.

I smirked to myself. "We're here guys!" Cloud yelled from the front. Well, he seemed back to normal.

Staring out the window, I saw the roofs of houses coming into view. Yuffie yawned and opened her eyes. Aerith and Leon became quiet.

"Well, remember what we agreed on. We will separate into two groups." Cloud stated.

I know. I go with Aerith and Yuffie, and Leon and Cloud search the other side of town. Of all people, why did I have to be with Yuffie. Why.

The gummi ship slowly descended onto a roof, hidden from view.

"I'll go now, Aerith, Yuffie, come on." I said.

The two girls hopped out of the ship and followed me.

This was going to be the worst journey ever.

~Sora~

I wandered around, playing with the orb in my pocket. "Sora!" A familiar voice called me. No, not Riku's...

A blonde boy and a tall redheaded guy approached me.

I smiled. "Roxas! Axel!" I embraced Roxas with one of my bone crushing hugs. I looked at Axel, who said, "No, Sora. I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me."

Ah, yes. Axel stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks.

I smiled at the two, and asked, "Mind if I stay with you guys?"

The two looked at each other and came to a conclusion.

"We wouldn't mind."

**Uhuhuhu... :) You thought he was going to do it with Man- I MEAN Xemnas. Haha. HAHAHAHA! I am ebil. *insert ebil laugh here* Yes I Am EBIL. Not Evil. Evil is used by turds. Sorry to all those turds out there. I rushed through this one.**


	8. Adventures In Twilight Town

The Deep Shadow Within

**I really tried to make this long. Please don't hate me.**

**I was being a jerk in my dreams. I fed pigs bacon. It's so sad. BUT! You guys make me feel happy! So happy it makes me want to SING!**

**To Final Syai Lunar Generation: AHA! THE FIRST PERSON ACTUALLY NOTICED! uhuhu.. so you've noticed..**

**To Talltree-san: No, Xemnas is just "Ansem" with an "x" in it. Ansem's nobody.**

**Random KH Fact:**

******1. In one of the japanese version KH games (I'm not telling you which one) the creators made a hidden/missing scene, where Sora and Riku kiss. However, America deleted that scene, and no one knows about it anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Chapter Eight: Adventures in Twilight Town

~Sora~

I clumsily wrapped myself in the sheets. God, it was so cold in Roxas's house.

A small rap on the door made me perk my head up, and Roxas entered the room.

"Good morning Sora!" he said cheerfully. How in the world did he stand the cold? I groaned in response. "It's cold," I whined. Roxas giggled, and unwrapped the sheets, exposing my body to the cold. "NO! Roxas!" I tried to snatch the blanket out of his hands, but he smirked and pulled it away from me playfully.

I shuddered, the cold air stinging my skin. "Sora, breakfast is cooking. If you don't go down, I'll eat it all." Roxas smiled warmly and closed the door.

I decided against it, but my stomach objected it. I gave in, and made my way downstairs.

I was surprised to see Axel, already here. "Good morning Sora!" he said.

Why is it so damn cold in this house? I don't know. Roxas was busy cooking in the kitchen, the sound of sizzling food filling my ears.

Axel sipped his coffee, and eyed me suspiciously. "So... why are you here Sora?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I don't want to talk about it," I murmured.

"Come on, you can tell us."

"I don't want to."

"But Sora! How can we comfort you then?"

"NO."

Axel sighed and Roxas giggled from the kitchen. Living here was going to be hard.

~Riku~

It felt as if my brain was going to explode. Yuffie kept asking me stupid annoying questions like:

"When are we going shopping?"

"Do you think that Sora hates you?"

"Do you think I look fat?"

"What if Sora never went away?"

"When are we going to eat?"

God. Aerith tried her best to keep me calm, she knew about my short temper. Now I wish Cloud could've came, he's quieter.

I walked through alleyways, looking for a sign; any sign that Sora was here. A small black figure caught my attention. It was small, a strip of cloth wrapped around its neck.

A shadow.

The heartless looked confused as I summoned my keyblade. I had a feeling that somehow, it knew something I didn't.

It cautiously crawled over to me, its alluring yellow eyes staring into mine. I lowered the keyblade, but didn't loosen my grip. "Sora.. Riku... here..." It mewled.

"Wait, you know Sora?" I asked it. It blinked sadly as it nodded. "Master... Sora... here.." it stuttered. Aerith was trying to keep Yuffie from throwing knives at the little shadow.

"Akumu... missing. Sora... Master... Xemn-Xemnas... here," it tried to help me, but its limited vocabulary made it hard for me to understand.

It hit me like a bullet. "Xemnas? I thought we killed him!" I roared. This was not good.

I turned to Aerith, and said, "Aerith, call Cloud and Leon. This is going to be tough."

~Cloud~

I tried to walk as far as I possibly could from Leon, without making him suspicious. He really pissed me off like hell sometimes, and I had to deal with it.

We turned around into an alleyway, and I heard Leon's phone go off. He grunted making an annoyed face. "Hello, Aerith? What is it? ... Wait, WHAT?!"

He screamed furiously at the last part and hit my head hard with his fist, scaring the shit out of me. I slapped him, and screamed, "LEON! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

He covered his hand on the phone and glared at me.

"I will do it again." he scoffed.

"If you do that again, you're not going to be a happy boy tonight!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grunted.

Point for me! He uncovered his hand from the phone, muttering a "That's not good," or "Shit no. Shit no."

He finally hung up, and I looked at him. "What happened?"

He just looked at me and sighed, "Xemnas is back."

~Sora~

I lazily yawned and made my way to Axel's room. He and Roxas wanted to talk to me, and I know what it was about. I rolled my eyes, thinking at the thought.

The door was already open, so I went in, and saw Axel and Roxas on the bed, waiting for me.

Axel grunted and asked, "Sora, why are you here?"

I scoffed, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

Axel and I engaged in a furious argument, and Roxas tried to break it up.

"Sora! Axel Quit it!"

We stopped and looked at him. "Axel, if you argue with Sora, you're not going to be a very happy boy today." Roxas crooned. Axel growled menacingly.

"And Sora? You can tell me. I'm... you. It's almost like telling a secret to yourself. Tell me, please?"

I couldn't say no to Roxas, that's like saying no to myself when I see a pile of food on the table and I'm dying from starvation.

"Fine," I murmured. Roxas smiled and glared at Axel. "Go downstairs Axel. Be a good boy, or no fun for you today."

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but I knew it was something I shouldn't know.

Roxas took a leash out of his pocket and tied Axel to the stove in the kitchen downstairs.

I giggled, Roxas and Axel were so sweet together.

Roxas sighed happily and murmured something. We sat on his bed together, and I laid my head in his lap. "Sora, what happened?"

As soon as he asked that simple question, I burst into tears, trying to stifle the sobs that were escaping.

"I-I don't k-know anymore!" I cried. Roxas gently stroked my hair, his fingers running through the spikes.

"Sora, please listen to me. Do you want to talk to me, or do you want to do this the easy way?" he asked.

"E-easy."

"Okay then." Roxas set his hand on my forehead, and I felt him rummage through my thoughts and emotions.

The pain.

Sadness.

Hurt.

The horrible Memories.

Kairi and Riku.

Yami and Akumu.

The orb.

More pain.

Xemnas.

After a while, he released his grasp, and tears glazed his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sora." he cried.

I laid in his arms, his warm embrace comforting me. I shifted around and mewled, "It's still cold."

~Riku~

I carried the small heartless around in my arms, and asked more questions, like "Where is Sora?" or "Where is Xemnas?".

All it did was shrug and nod. This was going to harder than I thought.

Aerith and Yuffie followed me around, trying to catch glimpses of Leon and Cloud.

The little shuffled out of my grasp and motioned me to follow it. "Aerith, Yuffie, find Leon and Cloud."

The girls nodded. What a great excuse to get away from Yuffie!

I dashed for the heartless, its speed almost similar to that of Sora's.

I asked a stupid question when I caught up to it. "Do you have a name?" I asked. How stupid! Heartless don't have names. People don't bother naming them.

I was shocked when the shadow nodded, and whimpered, "Yami." Yami... it means Darkness.

Yami crawled into an alleyway, and I followed curiously. "Here... Sora here." It said happily. Sora?

Where?

Yami held up a strip of clothing that bore the stench of Sora; the ocean air. "Sora was here." I whimpered.

The little heartless wrapped the strip of clothing on my arm. "Master Sora... be.. with you... always." It said.

I smiled contentedly. The little shadow wasn't so bad. But how did it know Sora?

~Cloud~

Leon and I searched almost every alleyway, secret path, and tunnel we could find.

Leon chickened out when we tried to search the first tunnel.

Right now we are in the underground sewer.

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the dark tunnel. "Cloud, I have no idea why you wanted to search here."

I huffed, annoyed at his attitude. "Leon, Sora could be anywhere."

Leon shrugged, and grunted. God I hated it whenever he does that. "Cloud, let's go back." he whined. I slapped him again, the third time today.

"SHUT UP LEON! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU ACT LIKE A SPOILED SHITHEAD!" Leon toppled backwards, and into the sewage. I smirked at my amazing feat, and didn't bother helping him up.

"If you keep acting like this, you will never be a happy boy ever again as long you're with me!" I scoffed.

Leon grunted in approval, and a tall, dark figure walked towards me. I didn't notice it, until I felt something cold and wet on my back. I shuddered and laughed. "Oh haha Leon. Very funny."

"What?" he was still trying to free himself from the mucky water. "Didn't you just hug me?" I demanded. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

He probably thought that anyway, so it didn't make a difference.

"Cloud, you have a sick imagination." I stuck my tongue at him, I know that was immature, but he deserved it.

I kept walking, leaving Leon there stuck.

I kept walking to the end, and came face to face with a-

It clamped it's slimy hand over my mouth, muffling my scream. Leon was too far back, he couldn't see or hear me. Slimly tentacle like things held back my arms, and legs.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

I felt a tight pinch on my back, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

~Sora~

Roxas and I slept together; it wasn't weird, we were like the same person. More like brothers to be exact.

I felt Roxas shift in his sleep. I wonder what he is dreaming about?

Being careful not to wake my nobody, I slipped quietly out of the tangled mess of sheets and pillows.

Axel was still tied to the stove, which somehow amused me.

I took some cereal from the pantry and just ate it from the box like popcorn.

I wonder where Riku is... wait. Why am I even thinking about him? I don't need him, he hates me probably. I'll just knock him out and... "Sora!"

Shit. Axel is awake.

I smiled a fake smile, and said, "Axel, just go back to sleep."

He refused to do so, and screamed, "TELL ME YOUR SECRET OR I WILL VICIOUSLY SUCK YOUR GUTS OUT WITH A STRAW!" Damn. Roxas was going to wake up, and tell me to sleep more.

"Axel, if I tell you part of my secret, will you sleep for 10 days straight?" He nodded in approval, curiosity glimmering in his emerald green eyes.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Xemnas is back."

~Riku~

I hugged Yami as I was daydreaming.

_Sora and I were sitting on the paopu tree, talking about a bunch of things. He suddenly asked a weird question._

_"Riku, is it weird to like boys?" Sora asked._

_I shook my head, and Sora smiled. _

_"Why do you ask Sora?" I asked him._

_"It's because," Sora pressed his soft lips onto mine._

_" I like you."_

_I returned the kiss, my mind filling with passion and lust. _

_Sora looked so innocent, so pure._

_We broke the kiss, Sora's cheeks tainted a bright red hue. I smiled and pecked him softly on the cheek, and he blushed even more._

_"Cute." I said to him._

_He sat in my lap as we watched the sunset together. _

_Nothing could go wrong. Suddenly, a giant cloaked figure erupted from the ocean, spraying the water everywhere._

_The figure grabbed Sora from me, Sora screaming and pounding the hand to free him._

_I tried to catch him, but the figure vanished with him._

_Sora._

My eyes opened with shock. "NO!" I screamed, and I looked around. Huh. Just a dream. No, nightmare. Nightmare. That was, the weirdest nightmare ever. Do I like Sora? I shook the question out of my head. No, I can't. I love Kairi.

I closed my eyes again, Yami resting quietly on my lap.

I clutched my forehead and sighed. "What is happening to me?"

**OHOHOHO! RIKU DREAMS NOW! -/- I'll add a lemon dream later. Right now I have to eat an oatmeal bar because I'm hungry as hell. Then I'll go poo. LATER!**


	9. My Conscience

The Deep Shadow Within

**I had a nightmare about electric unicorns. It was horrible. OH! Don't forget, the contest is still on! Think of a story topic! By the time I reach chapter 12, contest will be over! Ooo! A Fun dream about Sora! About the dream, Riku will watch Sora's side of the dream, he is still Riku, only he's seeing that side of the dream. **

**I was browsing on DeviantArt until I decided to upload this piece of crap.**

**Rank# for contest:**

**1. Talltree-san (7)**

**2. Sailor Neo Angel (4)**

**Random KH Fact:**

**********1. Riku says nothing to Kairi during the whole timeline of KH2 except for the line "Take this." when giving Kairi a keyblade. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter Nine: My Conscience

~Riku~

I've been having more of those nightmares. It's not normal to dream about your best friend like that, right? I just hope I won't have another one.

Yami snuggled up in my chest, and I stood up slowly, as not to disturb it.

My footsteps made a rhythmic beat as I walked on the pavement. I have to find the others. I took the phone out of my back pocket with my free hand, and dialed Leon's number.

"Hello? Leon? ..."

~Leon~

I finally freed myself from the murky abyss. God, Cloud can be bitchy whenever he's with me. Blondes.

I felt my phone vibrate in my coat pocket, thank God it didn't get destroyed. I stared at the Caller ID. Riku. I put the phone up to my ear. "Riku? ... Yeah, what is it? ... Oh nothing. Cloud brought me into a sewer. Speaking of which, I wonder where that blond has gone?"

Riku said he'd be right over. Now to find Cloud. The sound of water dripping echoed throughout the sewer, the stench of decay and rot in the air.

It smelled horrible.

I went onward, deep into the tunnel. Something tells me this isn't right.

I looked around, for a sign of that insane blonde. Nope. Nothing, no note, no nothing.

Where did he go?

~Sora~

I think after I showed Roxas my memories, it did a great toll on him. Now he is becoming kind of, reclusive. He does the same things I do; lock myself in a room and cry, eat nothing, no emotions showing.

I kind of regret making him see those memories, I don't want him to be like this. But, he really wanted to help, and it probably would've made him more depressed.

Poor Roxas. Wait no. Poor AXEL.

Axel gets no affection from Roxas, he still is tied to the stove. He's been there for... what, 2 weeks!

We do occasionally feed him now and then, but that's beside the point.

Roxas is looking horrible. His eyes have deep circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in years.

His hair was a tangled mess, as if it already wasn't.

Just saying.

I stared out my bedroom window, watching that ball of fire settle down, slowly making its way to the bottom.

I remember Riku, Kairi and I... no Sora. Get ahold of yourself! Forget already!

Memories flooded back into my head, all the horrible ones. Speaking of which, I haven't used my orb lately.

Maybe it's because I don't want Roxas feeling more depressed than he already is, and that will pull me into an abyss of depression.

Almost like a cause and effect.

I lay down my tired head on my pillow and drifted off into a dream state.

~Riku~

Aerith and Yuffie weren't back yet, I just might as leave to find Leon. Yami finally woke up and hopped out of my arms. It seemed to smile, and went off skipping somewhere.

I chased after it, but it seemed to know where we were going. I stopped trying to grab it, and took in a deep breath of air.

"We... sew... er?" It stuttered. I looked around, and my eye caught a sign that lead to the sewer.

"Great job Yami." I patted it's furry head, and followed the signs.

Heartless aren't that stupid, they are actually really intelligent.

Yami skipped beside me, humming a tune.

This journey will get a little more interesting.

_Riku, Riku! Can you hear me?_

I quickly spun around. "Who's there?" I called. Yami stared at me, unsure of what to do.

_Stupid Riku. I'm in your head._

That voice.. "Sora?"

_So you do remember... I thought you would've forgotten._

"How could I forget you? You're my best friend."

_Silly Riku, I can't be your friend, you have Kairi..._

Sora's voice faded back inside my mind and I screamed.

"SORA! COME BACK!"

My scream echoed throughout the quiet town, but no sign of spiky hair anywhere. Then, my subconscious decided to take over.

_Hey, hey Riku._

"What?!" I snapped. The voice was getting on my nerves.

_Fall asleep Riku._

"What? No!"

_Have erotic dreams about Sora, Riku._

"Get out of my head!"

_Riku, you love him._

"No I don't!"

_Riku, you do. Stop denying your feelings._

"I AM NOT DENYING!" I slapped my forehead and slumped down against a building, Yami trying to shake me up.

_Yes, fall asleep Riku._

"No..." I whimpered. My eyelids grew heavy, and my body was shutting down.

_Yes, Riku. Have dreams about Sora._

_Love him._

_Love him._

_LOVE HIM._

_~THE DREAM~_

_~RIKU~_

_Sora and I sat on the sandy white beach, holding hands. Their hair was waving in the wind, the gentle kisses of the breeze caressing their skin._

_Sora turned to me and said, "Riku? Are you okay? You have been acting strangely."_

_"I'm fine, Sora." I assured him. I didn't want to taint him with my problems, Sora was too young, too innocent._

_Sora's blue eyes sparkled with worry. I ignored that, and watched the sun set. So beautiful, like everything was back to normal._

_"Riku?" Sora asked. _

_"Yeah? What is it?" _

_Sora suddenly kissed me, his soft pink lips touching mine. He broke it off, and blushed a deep hue of red. "I like you."_

_I moved his chocolate brown bangs away from his tan skin and returned the kiss, only more passionately. _

_He softly mewled in pleasure, and put his arms around me. We broke the kiss off, so he could breathe. _

_"I like you too."_

_Sora smiled, and hugged me. "Riku, I don't want to leave you. Don't ever leave me, okay?" he whimpered._

_I grinned and kissed his cheek. "I won't ever leave you. I promise."_

_Sora liked that response; he snuggled up in my chest, his heart beating against mine._

_The sun slowly drifted to the bottom, and the moon's peak found its way to the surface. _

_"Pretty, right Riku?" Sora whispered. I chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Yeah."_

_However, we failed to notice a certain redhead hiding in the bushes._

_Sora skipped home, and happily went to his room. Sora changed into my pajamas quickly, so he could go to bed and see me tomorrow._

_But he failed to notice something: A redheaded female figure outside his window. Sora jumped into his bed and turned off his nightlight._

_He instantly fell asleep, and the figure climbed into his room._

_The girl had many tentacles for arms, some coming out of her back. She grabbed the sleeping Sora, and woke him up. He gasped in surprise, and tried to pry away from her grasp._

_"Riku! RIKU!" He screamed. The girl raised a tentacle, placing it over Sora's mouth, and muffling his screams._

**~o0o~**

"Nnn... no. No! NO! SORA, GET OUT!" I screamed, flailing my arms.

"NO! SORA! SHE'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh my, still sleeping after thrashing about. Yuffie, get me some medicine." A calm voice said.

I heard footsteps, and faded back into sleep.

**~o0o~**

_The girl's face shone, the moonlit sky shining light upon her. Kairi._

_Kairi cackled, a menacing grin on her face. "Well, Sora. You shall feel pain now."_

_She tossed him out of the window, and a dark cloaked figure also with tentacles, caught the whimpering Sora._

_"NO! RIKU!" He screamed, flailing. Kairi vanished into the shadows, and the dark figure removed his hood. Xemnas. _

_"Well, Sora, time to teach you a little something. I would always find you again." He covered Sora's mouth, muffling his pleas and screams. _

_Xemnas laughed, and shouted, "Riku. He is gone now. No way to find him! HE IS MINE FOREVER!" Xemnas wrapped up Sora in the rest of his tentacles, and faded from the spot._

**~o0o~**

****"NO! XEMNAS! GIVE HIM BACK!" I screamed.

I felt a cold, wet towel placed on my forehead. I blinked, trying to regain focus. "Where am I?"

"You're back in Roxas's and Axel's house, Riku. Please sleep." The soothing voice begged. "A-Aerith?"

"Yes Riku. You had a bad dream." I bit my lip. Nightmare. A blonde boy with ocean blue eyes stood above me.

"R-Roxas? Is Sora okay?" I asked. He blinked, and nodded.

~Sora~

I heard screaming coming from downstairs. I creaked open my bedroom door, and saw Roxas downstairs.

Yuffie and Aerith were there, and I saw- No. He followed me here!

I tiptoed back to my room, and gathered my things again. Can't stay here. I opened the window and jumped out, but a piece of my clothing got stuck on a tree. I squirmed, and tugged, and was free, but the cloth had gotten ripped off.

It doesn't matter. I still have my other clothes.

I trotted away, and thought about where I should go next.

**No lemon this time! School is tomorrow, I should get my weekend homework done.. naw, I'll do it later.**


	10. I Can Finally Speak To You

The Deep Shadow Within

**I was browsing on DeviantArt AGAIN but I found what I was looking for and decided to write this after. The POVs in the story will be Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon. I'll add in the others if it works.**

******Random KH Fact:**

**********1. In Chain of Memories, Sora actually says: "What the HELL is wrong with you people?!" and Xion says in 358/2 Days: "Who the heck/hell am I?"**

**********2. Sora was not on Santa's nice list because when he was little, Riku convinced him that Santa was not real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter Ten: I Can Finally Speak To You

~Cloud~

Ugh. I can't see. Great, just great. I'm blind now. That's no help at all.

I squirmed around and tried to move my arms. I couldn't move them. I tried screaming, but there was some wet, slimy thing covering my mouth. Joy.

I heard footsteps, and my heartbeat increased, pumping a million times a second.

"Well, I have this one for you Xemnas. Captured him near Twilight Town." That voice. It sounded so familiar, yet so distant. I felt arms wrap around me, and I flailed, trying to kick away my captor.

Silence. A warm hand caressed my face and I shivered. This was not so nice at all.

"Hmm... this one will do, but, you still have to capture Sora. It's the reason I'm paying you." I felt them remove a cloth from my face, and I could see again.

Blinded from the sudden light, I flinched away. My eyes slowly focused, my head spinning.

I saw a man in front of me. He had silver hair that reached to his shoulder.

Can it be? The one that captured Sora?

Is it- Xemnas?

~Riku~

I groaned and lifted my head. It weighed like a ton of bricks. I sat upright and slid out of the couch I was sleeping on. "Oh, good morning Riku!"

I moaned and clutched my forehead. "Good morning Aerith." Aerith smiled and applied a damp cloth on my forehead. "You had a bad fever last night, and kept yelling out Sora's name, and others."

I blushed slightly, and sighed. "Don't remind me." Aerith smiled politely and made her way into the kitchen to cook.

I noticed a certain redhead tied to the stove with a dog's leash. How amusing.

"Hey Riku. Up already?" I heard Roxas say. He smiled and sat next to me. I nodded. "I was thinking about last night, and how did you know if Sora was okay?" I asked.

Roxas's smile turned into a sad frown, and he shook his head, his honey blonde hair waving back and forth.

"I- I can't tell you." he said, almost a whimper.

"Come on Roxas, tell me."

He shifted slightly away from me, and buried his face in his hands. Roxas whimpered slightly, as if being reminded of a traumatic event.

I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he flinched and slapped it away. "Fine." he hissed.

He was in deep thought, and finally said, "Because he is here."

~Sora~

Maybe I shouldn't have left. I don't know. I can't use that portal power here, to many people. At least a hundred gangs out at night, and more civilians at day break.

I bounced to the rhythm that my heart was beating, or at least I thought it was my heart. Do I even still have a heart?

I shrugged mentally at the thought and kept walking.

Some other kids about my age walked past me, but no one I recognized. That's good.

I kept on walking and took out the orb Xemnas gave to me. Well, he mailed it to me, Yami gave it to me. Yami... Akumu...

I shook my head of spiky hair and started playing around with the small sphere.

It gave off a lustrous gleam, and it reflected off that light, like a clean mirror. The dark blue, black, and yellow colors swirled around, almost like a beautiful masterpiece.

Hard to believe that it was so dangerous, seeing how it seemed so pretty.

Careful not to rub it accidentally, I played around with it, throwing it in the air and catching it.

I walked through the almost crowded streets trying to find that familiar clock tower.

I don't know how I could miss it, it was the tallest building.

I kept walking not noticing the tall figure behind me.

~Riku~

"WHAT!?" I grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar, ignoring the growling Axel from the kitchen.

Roxas whimpered and pushed me away. "H-he is here. He is in the room next to mine." He directed his finger up the stairs, pointing to the right.

I dragged Roxas behind me up the stairs, ignoring his squeals and shouts of protest.

I turned the small doorknob slowly, just in case if Sora would hear and freak out again.

"..." My eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of spiky hair. "Where did he go?" I demanded. Roxas quivered, and shrugged.

Maybe I'm being too harsh on the kid.

"Okay, where do you think he went?" I asked in the most feminine voice I could make. Roxas relaxed slightly and turned over every single thing in his path.

"Nope." he said. I sighed in annoyance. Sora was proving to be hard to catch.

Why did he run away? I asked myself.

_Because you hurt him._

_He saw you Riku._

_He hates you._

_Sora will never love you back._

_After all he's done, after all the things you did together, after all those memories, you hadn't figured it out yet? _

_He loves you Riku. _

_You broke his little heart._

I got dizzy from the burst of emotions flowing through my brain. Roxas was desperately trying to shake me up.

"Riku! Riku!" He grabbed me by the shoulder, and I groaned, and fell back.

_Sora, Kairi and Riku sat on the beach at their usual hang out spot. Sora lazily leaned against the tree, Kairi standing beside Riku._

_They were all savoring the moment, the sunset seemed to spring to life, unlike all the other ones._

_Kairi giggled and snuggled in Riku's broad arms, Sora watching the two. He felt a small twinge of hatred- or was it jealousy?_

_Doesn't matter._

_Sora stared at his friends for a while, but set his gaze back on the sunset. _

_Kairi hummed to herself as she reached up the tree to pick a yellow star shaped fruit._

_She looked at Riku and laughed again. "Will you share this with me Riku?" she asked, holding out the fruit._

_Kairi blissfully ignored the sharp glares Sora was throwing her, focusing her attention on the silverette in front of her._

_Riku blushed a deep red, and took the fruit from her._

_"Sure."_

_Sora hopped from the tree, and headed home sadly. Is this what Riku wanted? he asked himself._

_If it is, then he is happy. That's all I want to see. To see him happy. he thought._

_One side of the island was bathed in light, the other half drenched with darkness. He stepped, slowly over to the dark side, and vanished._

"Sora! No! COME BACK!" I screamed, writhing in pain. "Roxas, Yuffie, hand me another towel. This one is having nightmares again."

I slowly opened my eyes. Back on the couch.

"Sorry Riku, I had to lug your lazy ass down here. You kept kicking my arm and I hated it." Roxas.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. Roxas sighed and looked at me. "Riku, now I know why Sora left. You can talk to him if you want, I am him, and he can talk right through me."

I stared at him in utter disbelief, but Roxas just smiled. "Oh, and when I was looking for Sora, I found this outside his window."

Roxas tossed me a strip of clothing that was unmistakably Sora's. I clutched it close to my chest.

"Let me talk to him," I demanded.

Axel growled from the kitchen.

"Please let me talk to him, Roxas." I corrected. Roxas laughed and said, "He probably will yell at me for contacting me, but if you really want it, then here goes."

Roxas clamped his eyes shut, and relaxed. "Sora..."

~Sora~

I felt a major headache coming on. I suddenly realized- no! ROXAS! Roxas was going to get the ultimate beating when I find him- I swear, if Riku's going to talk to me, I'm going to punch his-

I slumped to the ground and fell into a comatose state. All the people ignored me, as if I wasn't there. Yup- Roxas did it. I thought as I drifted off into slumber.

~Riku~

"ROXAS, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-" a loud yell came from somewhere. Sora. Roxas smiled at us and tapped his head. "Sora is talking from here."

"ROXAS, IT BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS-" "Sora, just shut up for at least a minute in your life!" Roxas screamed at him.

Silence. Roxas relaxed, and Aerith and Yuffie covered their ears with their hands. "Okay, let's try this again. Sora, speak calmly, or I'll send for you. We have this little heartless Riku brought with him that knows how to track you down."

I could imagine Sora's eyes widening with shock. "Roxas, what is it's name?" Sora demanded. "Yami."

"ROXAS YOU BETTER NOT-" "Sora cooperate with us for once." Sora was breathing hard, and said, "Roxas, I swear if it's-"

I cut in, "Hi Sora."


	11. Chain of Events

The Deep Shadow Within

**Next chapter contest ends! Both first and second place will get a story of their choice, First place will get theirs first, second place will get theirs... second.**

**Spoiler! When Sora doesn't break the mind connection with Roxas, whatever happens physically to Sora happens to Roxas. And vice versa. **

**Thank you for the reviews guys! This is my first story, and it got quite popular among you guys. :) Thanks so much!**

**OH MY GOD. Thanks for the kind reviews everyone! I have a ton of homework to do after this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter Eleven: Chain of Events

~Riku~

"..." Sora seemed stunned, not expecting I'd still be here, and not looking for him. Lucky me. "Listen Sora, please tell me-"

"NO! You have Kairi! You can go bitching back to her for all I care! I put all ounces of my trust into you! But you hid everything from me!"

Sora broke into uncontrollable sobbing fits, and Roxas winced as he clutched his forehead. Aerith and Yuffie stared at me in shock. Y-you saw the engagement-?" I stuttered.

"Oh, so you've never noticed? Of course, you had everything for Kairi. We barely even talk when she's around!" Sora sobbed. I died a little inside. Ok, maybe a lot more than a little. "I loved you so much Riku. Just go back to Kairi for all I care!"

"You loved ME!?" I screamed. My heart was pounding, and my mind was busy processing the wave of emotions that were invading it.

"No! Sora! Don't!" Roxas screamed at himself. "Goodbye Riku. I love you." Sora whispered. Silence.

"Did he break the connection?" I asked quietly. Roxas shook his head and whispered, "I don't know. If he didn't, and started using that power of darkness, I would be with him too."

He waited a moment, to make sure if Sora wasn't there.

More silence. Roxas pounded his fist on the coffee table beside him, which shattered and broke. "I can't believe he would-!"

Roxas clutched his chest, and fell to his knees. I heard Axel barking from the kitchen.

"Roxas! Help me Aerith!" I shouted. Aerith and I grabbed both of Roxas arms, and pulled him on the couch. Yuffie shouted orders at Axel to tell her where the medicine was. This was entertaining in a way.

Roxas took shaky breaths, sweat beads forming on his forehead. He screamed in complete agony, his wails echoing throughout the house. No doubt Axel heard it.

"Roxas! Stay calm!" Aerith said, rubbing a wet cloth on the blondes forehead. He writhed in pain, lurching forwards to sit upright.

He clawed at his skin, slowly fading to a darker shade. "NO!" I gasped. Not Roxas too! He was the closet person we had to finding Sora!

His eye color faded; from a nice ocean blue to a sickening green, then a moonlit yellow. He had almost feral like canines replacing his other ones, and his fingers were long and seemed as sharp as a dagger.

"Sora... no..." he gasped. He stopped wailing and stared at the ceiling.

"AXEL! STAY PUT!" we heard Yuffie growl at Axel, who actually managed to take that leash off. I wonder why, he seemed to love it so much.

Roxas lay unconscious on the couch. "Oh my, this one has a fever." Aerith stuck her hand in her pouch and dug out a small potion.

She parted Roxas's lips and poured the liquid slowly into his mouth.

I wonder what Leon has been up to.

~Leon~

"CLOUD!" I yelled. I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted louder, "CLOOOUUD!" My shouts echoed deeper into the tunnel. Surely the bitch must've heard me now.

I kept on walking; it seemed as if this sewer tunnel was endless. I saw a tall figure shift uncomfortably in front of me. I froze to the spot.

Big yellow eyes stared back up at me. A heartless. "You... look... for Cloud... or Sora?" It said. I caught the words Cloud and Sora.

"Well, right now I;m looking for Cloud, but I'm supposed to find Sora." It nodded it's head, and I noticed a strip of cloth wrapped around it's wrist.

"Um... do you have a name?" I asked. I immediately regretted asking this. I mentally face palmed myself. "Akumu." It answered. Nightmare.

I nodded and asked it, "I'm looking for Cloud. Can you take me to him?"

Akumu nodded, the neoshadow's head bobbing up and down.

It grabbed my hand, and I shivered. The cold touch of darkness nipping my skin.

Akumu dragged me deeper into the tunnel.

~Cloud~

Xemnas looked at me and said, "Ah, you must be the one who was looking for Sora."

"Well, Sora was trying to get away from you." I spat. He looked surprised. I was handcuffed in some prison cell, so abnormally white and large. But if I could uncuff myself, let the choirs sing and the angels fly!

The humongous freaking door was right in front of me!

He smiled, a curling the edges of his lips. "So you do know Sora. Do you know where he is?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Even if I did, why would I tell you?"

That seemed to make him angry, and I regretted that. Well I thought that made him angry. "Oh, being the tough one, hmm? Wonder what happens when I rip you apart, piece by piece."

He stepped closer to me, his footsteps being the only noise throughout the castle. I shivered as he faced me.

Xemnas unlocked the cuffs, and I was surprised. JOY TO THE WORLD!

I rubbed my sore wrists, and waited for him to say like: "If you try to escape, there are lasers!" or "If you move, I'll cut off your freaking head off!"

He dragged me, as I was distracted, into an empty dark room, that looked like a basement where you'd hide if the zombie apocalypse was coming.

I writhed, and squirmed, but he held on tighter. He had stripped me of my weapons and items, making it almost impossible to escape. That's right, I said almost.

Xemnas bound my wrists together, and made me lay on a slab of rock.

I swear, he better not molest me right here, or I'm gonna-

I felt fire flow through my veins and I arched my pack. A burning sensation and my back; Xemnas held a large rope in his hands; clearly manifested from the darkness, which made it hurt more.

He brought it down and I yelled out in agony, and heard him growl, "Cloud, I need the information."

"N-never, I gasped.

I saw him bring the whip down again, and I clenched my eyes shut.

~Sora~

I heard Roxas screaming from inside my head. Ugh. I slept on the ground. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, and examined myself. Same old, same old. Dark majestic skin between a navy blue and pitch black.

It kind of blended in with the night sky, the moonlight exposing my skin. I shivered slightly and pushed myself up.

I had this weird feeling I was being followed...

**End! TADA! Now to do my science homework...**


	12. Overcome

The Deep Shadow Within

******Random KH Fact:**

******Sora was on Santa's naughty list because as kids, Riku convinced him that Santa was fake. Of course Sora objected at first.**

******I'll have to make this super quick because I have two science projects due and I haven't even started them yet, and the winners of the contest are:**

**1. Sailor Neo Angel **

**2. Talltree-san**

**If you want me to write a story, I can write it whenever you want me to, but they have to be under these circumstances:**

**No gore. Cuts, abuse, are allowed, but... JUST NO GORE.**

**Note I only now how to make Sora the uke. Riku is forever on the top.**

**No one shots. Those are hard to do.**

**I can't do crossovers besides Final Fantasy ones.**

**Just... please no dying of characters, suicide ATTEMPTS are fine, but no killing. Attempts are allowed.**

**I can do rape, and abuse, but just please please please no GORE. (Again)**

**I don't write SoKai. RiKai maybe for the storyline, but no SoKai. Never.**

**I can write other couples, but it will take longer to do so.**

**Please no cross dressing. It takes so long because I can't help but laugh off my ass every time I attempt to write one. Unless it has something to do with genderbending, or animal dressing/ or him turning into an animal, no maid/schoolgirl/etc. outfits. JUST NO.**

* * *

**To Sailor Neo Angel: OH MY GAWD. I didn't see that :) HOHOHO getting desperate now, are we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter Twelve: Overcome

~Sora~

I wandered the rest of Twilight Town, trying to find the short cut I always took to get to the clock tower. Damn it was so hard to find it.

I tried my best to stay out of people's line of vision; they'd be surprised to see some heartless boy walking innocently around the town. I really missed Akumu and Yami, they were the ones I could count on.

They were my friends. Now I have some pedo trying to track me down somehow, and I'm not enjoying it.

I cautiously approached the familiar ice cream cart. I guess I caught a glimpse of Hayner, Pence and Olette, but I don't now. My heart was racing, and my vision was getting blurry from the panic that was settling in.

I have no absolute idea where I was supposed to go even. I'm stuck in Twilight Town; I WAS trying to get somewhere else like Radiant Garden. Or was it Hollow Bastion?

The pavement under my feet scratched against my shoes, and I felt like something, somewhere, was following me.

I shivered and brushed off the thought.

It was as if I had a personal sign around my neck that said, "HEY YOU! COME MOLEST ME!"

I kept walking, avoiding all people that came my way.

~Cloud~

I slumped against the stone wall and closed my eyes. My body felt heavy; it was beaten down, and I could feel the hot blood run down my back.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Xemnas barked.

I ignored him, but he asked me the same question again: "Where is Sora?"

"I don't know, ask someone else." I spat. Xemnas smirked and pulled me up by my shirt.

"Why don't you tell me first?"

I gasped for air, his sudden pull knocking out my breath. "I... don't... k-know..." I stuttered.

He threw me against the wall and I landed on my back. I screamed in agony, the pain coursing through my veins.

"Well then. I have a couple of friends out there looking for him anyways." He snapped his fingers, and in front of me were different clones that looked EXACTLY LIKE HIM.

With another snap of his fingers, they vanished in a pool of darkness, and Xemnas smirked. "And... they'll be looking not just for Sora," he growled.

"But your friends as well."

~Leon~

I wanted to scream, to yell, to shout, to punch a hole in the Great Wall of China. God, Cloud was so bitchy today, as if he wasn't bitchy everyday.

Akumu pulled me through, dragging me through the endless tunnel.

The neoshadow suddenly stopped, and said, "We... safe... from spies." It closed it's yellow eyes and summoned a dark pit from underneath me with a twitch of its finger.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I shot down through the hole, the darkness biting at my skin.

I plummeted to the ground, I surely thought I was going to break every single bone in my body. I felt Akumu poke me in the back and I squinted my eyes open.

"W-what is this place?" I asked in awe. The halls of the building where HUGE and no color in sight. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, were all white.

Many abnormally tall doors led to many different places. "We... Castle Oblivion." Akumu stated.

"Castle Oblivion?" Where have I heard the name before? I can't exactly recall... oh. Why here?

"Cloud... here." I spun around and stared at Akumu. "WAIT. Cloud's HERE?" I demanded.

OF ALL THE FUCKING PLACES CLOUD HAVE DRAGGED HIS BITCHY ASS, HE CHOSE HERE?!

I wanted to rip out my hair so badly right now and throw it in Cloud's face.

I muttered curses to myself and followed Akumu through many mazes of doors.

~Riku~

I laid down on the bed and buried my face in it. My subconscious was being a bitch.

Hey, hey Riku.

"What?!" I demanded.

Let's go on an adventure to candy mountain Riku.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I threw my pillow over to the door and pounded my head on the bedpost.

Hey, hey Riku.

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!"

Sora loves you Riku.

"I KNOW THAT!"

Now I will start manifesting some erotic dreams of you... hehe.

"Aaarrgh!" I screamed in frustration and climbed under the bedsheets. This was not fun.

I heard knocking on the door, and Aerith called, "Riku? Are you in there? You've been screaming all day."

"NO, I'M PERFECTLY FINE! FINE! FINE, FINE, FINE! JUST FINE! LET'S SAY IT SOME MORE! FINE FINE FINE!" I yelled.

I was in a very pissed state, and my subconscious was doing nothing to help.

I reviewed the memories that happened, and I sighed. Do I love Sora? No I don't. I love Kairi.

But he loves me.

But I don't love him.

Do I really love him?

No, I can't.

But does that mean I do like him, but I'm just afraid?

NO! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!

I clutched my head and slithered farther under the blanket.

This was going to be a long, painful night.

**Yes, I know it's small, but my science projects are due soon! Until later!**


	13. Follow Me

The Deep Shadow Within

**This story is going to get uploads a little less... I'm working on that prize story. :3**

**I'm hungry and I need to finish cleaning my violin and dust off the piano.**

**I really am trying my best to keep up with things, really I am. 48 WHOLE REVIEWS! OH MAH GOD! *Throws Confetti* A little lemon next chapter as a celebration!**

******Random KH Fact:**

******1. Riku means land, Sora means sky, and Kairi means separation. **

* * *

**People are getting desperate for answers... well thanks for the reviews, my inner subconscious is on crack and I get a bunch of ideas and throw them into my magical witch pot to make a cracky story. This chapter is mostly about the Cloud and maybe the Leon. Some scenes with Sora and Riku. Throw them in the pot, and I get a cracky chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Follow Me

~Cloud~

I have been here for, about a few days now. God I'm starving.

I tried to shift my arm into a comfortable position, but they're both chained firmly on the wall. I sighed in defeat and laid back.

A musky, humid draft filled the cold air around me, almost making me vomit out all my guts.

"Willing to give up?" Xemnas growled. I refused to look up, which probably meant a no to him.

Xemnas smirked and and I shied away. This was becoming more of a daily routine.

I wake up. Xemnas beats me up. I recover. I sleep. And repeat.

He grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me up to his face.

"Unless you want your friends to die slowly and painfully, you will give me the information."

"I-I don't k-know where h-he is!" I gasped. Xemnas growled, only louder. "Where is Riku then?" he bared his teeth, and I swear I saw something wiggle from under his cloak.

"I-In Twilight Town... he was l-looking f-for Sora," I stuttered, his grip blocking me from attaining air.

"Hmm... Twilight Town... I have already sent a clone there, why not send a few more?" Xemnas mumbled. He manifested some dark cloaked figures, and they walked through the portal he summoned.

I heard a small beeping from the corner of the room, and I was surprised to see a few monitors and a ton of wires that only God knows how to assemble.

"Ah, someone has found my... prize." I shivered when he said that last word, it chilled me to the bone.

He walked over to one of the monitors and I saw Riku on one screen. "Finally, a spy has made itself useful..." he hissed contentedly. Another monitor went off and an image of Sora- wait no. Shadow Sora appeared on the monitor.

I swear to God I saw Xemnas lick his lips hungrily at the image. I now just realized I've been kidnapped by a pedophile.

~Riku~

I buried my face in the pillow. My subconscious was making my life a living hell. Literally.

All I see now just weird things that I don't think are even fucking real. Like I'm looking through old geezer eyes.

Every time open my eyes, I see some things that even I shouldn't be thinking about.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud rap on my door. "Oh please not Yuffie," I murmured to myself. I heard the hinges of the door creak, and some footsteps approaching me.

"Riku, dear, we need your help with the two downstairs," a sweet voice pleaded. Aerith.

"I can't, I'm hallucinating." I heard her sigh and she closed the door. I kept my face in, and I started to think about things.

Like Sora.

I shook my head that was still in the pillow, trying to rid myself of that thought.

But it kept returning.

I moaned in pain into my pillow. I heard another knock on the door. "Riku? Here, I've made a little potion made of herbs; it may be a little bitter, but it will rid you of those thoughts for a few days."

I moaned again, and closed my eyes as Aerith lifted my face up and poured this horrible bitter liquid down my throat. "OH MY GOD! MY THROAT IS ON FIRE!"

I exclaimed, and took gulps of air. Aerith laughed; it sounded like little bells ringing.

"Riku, open your eyes." I squinted at the sudden light. No little dancing images of Sora anywhere. Good. "Thanks Aerith," I murmured. She smiled and took my hand, dragging me off the bed.

Aerith led me downstairs, where Roxas was still on the couch, and Axel was knocked unconscious onto the recliner. Many bottles of only God knows what were sitting on the table.

"Roxas will not wake up, and I found out why Axel is so abnormally weird. It seems Roxas had put a curse on him of some sort before Sora had arrived to them." Aerith tried her best to explain.

I nodded, not really listening but the 'why Axel is so weird' part.

Aerith asked me to hand her various bottles, and she poured some down Axel's throat. I think he blinked for a second, I'm not sure.

I'm beginning to wonder if he even is actually like this.

~Cloud~

Xemnas was really creeping me out. As my eyes focused and got used to the dark prison I was in, I noticed he had a bunch of... things.

Let me tell you, these things were disturbing.

There were whips, things to beat people up, ropes, and only God knows what. I trailed my vision to the corner of the room, and it took everything I had not to scream and tear this castle down.

There was... kinky things... probably for- oh my god.

I squirmed around, trying to find something, SOMETHING to pick the locks, I want out now.

I have been kidnapped by probably a rapist pedophile, and I don't wanna be raped. Not now. Actually, I prefer if Leon was in my place now.

"Ah, we have company in the castle." Xemnas growled. That voice sent a shiver down my spine. Okay, if I WAS going to gat raped or molested, I would prefer Sephiroth over Xemnas.

Really, and I mean every word.

I shifted uncomfortably, the chains rattling when I moved. Xemnas walked over to me and squatted down. "Why, Cloud, you have company for you." I directed my gaze to where he was standing, and I was staring at a monitor.

Two figures were on the screen appeared; one looking like a heartless, the other-

"LEON!" I screamed. I felt a burning hot sensation on my cheek and I flinched. "Watch it, Cloud. You're under my roof, and you should shut up." Xemnas hissed in my ear.

He walked into another room, probably where the exit was with the abnormally large door.

I felt blood run down my cheek; it stung like hell. I watched the red droplets fall to the ground, and start to pool up.

~Sora~

My speed was giving me a great advantage; I could run at the speed of light if I wanted to. Now didn't seem like the right time though. Little wisps of black smoke pooled up and disappeared whenever I took a step.

I have to find a way to get out of Twilight Town; I can't explain it but somehow, I can't seem to summon anymore portals without my helpers. Maybe I need more power; that's it.

My vision got blurry, and I slowed my pace out of fatigue.

I have a maybe rapist pedo out there trying to get me so he can probably come and molest me. Not gonna happen bubba.

I slumped in an alleyway, and searched my mind for a sound of Roxas.

"WHAT THE HELL SORA!" Found it.

I winced at the sudden noise.

"Oh, nothing personal, Roxy."

"THAT"S FUCKING ROXAS!"

"Oh, Axel should be doing that to you."

Roxas went silent. Point one! "Listen Roxas. Did by any chance see that little heartless Riku carries around sometimes?" I asked contentedly.

My nobody groaned and said, "I know, but why me?"

"Okay then, I'll just talk through you." I hissed teasingly.

"N-no! No no! Umm... I'll get it for you then!"

I smiled and pictured a worried Roxas in my head. Ah, the joys of winning. "Also, Sora? I listened to Riku a bit when I was a bit conscious, and it seems he knows how to find you now."

I gasped and clenched my fist. "No- I won't let him get me. I'd rather be raped by Xemnas than go back to that ass."

At that time, a figure erupted from the shadows; he or she was tall, and was cloaked in the Organization XIII coat. "So, you'd rather be raped by Xemnas?"

I stared at the figure in horror as it removed the hood. A bundle of silver hair fell to its shoulders, amber eyes gleaming. Xemnas.

"AH! XEMNAS! W-wait. D-did I say that? I meant I'd rather be raped by someone else."

I put up my hands in defense, and I heard Roxas scream in anguish inside my head. "Sora, do something!" Roxas exclaimed in my head.

I gritted my teeth hissing, "Get away from me, Xemnas. I'm not up for your God knows what events." I spat at him and he didn't flinch. "Oh? I have two of your dear friends back at the castle, and one I can kill very easily."

I went silent, things rushing to my head. "Who are they?" I finally said. "Why, it's none other than dear Cloud and Leon."

I gasped and I covered my mouth. At least it's not Riku. "Just let them go if I go with you," I hissed.

"Why, but of course! Do we have a deal?" Xemnas held out his hand, and I swear I saw something twitch from under his cloak. I resisted, my instincts and the voice of Roxas telling me to refuse.

I shook those thoughts away and took his hand. Xemnas smiled- no smirked and dragged me into a dark pit.

~Cloud~

The sound of Xemnas laughing and praising something woke me up from my slumber. "Eh? What's happening?" I asked groggily. "Why, Cloud, we have someone here to see you!"

Is it Leon?

Xemnas cackled and one of his clones emerged in front of him, dragging a limp body.

Sora.

* * *

**SO SORRY! I wanted to add a lemon here, but I have school tomorrow (Curse that place dammit). **


	14. Mewls and Screams

The Deep Shadow Within

**You guys should be thankful... I'm skipping my English homework for this crack writing.**

**I'm adding Roxas to the list of POV's, thank god.**

**And I've reached a conclusion, I'm WAY WAY WAY! to young to be writing this, particularly the lemon. **

**And those moments when the characters thought they noticed something wiggling from under Xemnas's will finally be revealed!**

**To Talltree-san: I'm finally working on your story! It probably won't be what you wanted it to be, but it's called Souls of Silver, Hearts of Gold! Look for it! Soon!**

******Random KH Fact:**

******1. Sora originally was supposed to be Cloud's offspring. (According to a Japanese site)**

* * *

**Hey, so this is the absolutely, positively the FIRST EVER lemon I actually wrote in my life. I'll re-write it later if it's bad.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mewls and Screams

~Roxas~

I could see through Sora's eyes; everything was... so old. Looked like a basement where a zombie would be hiding. The focus faded a bit, and I saw Xemnas smirking at me... no Sora, and doing some things I should not be talking about. "N-no... not that." I whimpered, covering my face.

"Nn... no-not X-Xemnas..." I mewled quietly.

I groaned, and shifted myself around, and I heard voices as I released myself from Sora's mind. Someone applied something cold on my forehead and I yelped. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

I sat up quickly, and I first came face to face with Axel. "So, what's that about Xemnas?" He winked and I punched him in the face.

"Easy there! Roxas, I can't believe you would apply such a complicated curse on Axel. It would've taken years to take it off, but I managed to mix up the right cure." Aerith cooed. "Yuffie went off to search for Leon and Cloud, so no Yuffie today."

"Sorry..." I muttered. "It's just that AXEL here was being a douche before Sora came, and I couldn't help it." I shivered at the things he would do before I put that curse on him. My god. I'll never to be able to sleep with him again.

Axel snorted at my comment and pressed his hand on my forehead. "What happened? Why do you look like... this?"

I sighed and buried my face in the couch.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It-it's disturbing," I whispered the last part. I didn't even notice Riku behind me until he spoke.

"Any luck with Sora?" I gulped. "Well- uh..." I can't just tell Riku that his best friend was going to be raped, right?

I don't know.

"I don't think you would like to know." Axel grabbed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I blushed and swatted him away. "No, Axel. Not yet."

I looked up at Riku, and said, "I don't want to tell you what's going to happen to him, it's uh... it includes uh... something you would think is totally disturbing. Anyway, I recognized the room, and seems Sora is at Castle Oblivion."

Riku was stunned for a moment, taking in everything to process it. "WHAT! Castle Oblivion!" Riku punched the wall, and left a good dent in it. "How the hell did he get there?!"

"Riku, you'll have to pay for that, this is my," Axel stated. I hissed at him. "Fine whatever. Our house, and this thing wasn't free you know."

"What's he going to do with Sora!" Riku yelled. I mewled and covered my ears. "I don't want to say, but you can listen to him from me. I also mastered it a little, so you can hear other people's voices also. Note that you can't see what is happening, and you will be able to break the connection by opening your eyes."

Riku, Aerith, and the douche for a boyfriend nodded in agreement.

I sat deep in concentration, and located Sora's voice in the corner of my mind.

* * *

~Sora~

Xemnas was tugging at my arm, and it felt it was going to pop. How long was I out for?

I yawned, and that got his attention. "Well, my master is going to be seeing you now." "Wait, you have a master?" I squirmed around and tried to tug away my arm, but to no avail.

"Where are you taking me?" I snapped.

"Well, to finish what you started with the master."

"What master?!"

"Sora!" I heard a voice. Wait. "Cloud?!"

"Cloud, shut up. You will suffer a long, painful death, now, I warned you before."

If Cloud's here, then-

"Wait! Let me go!" I tried pushing his arm off of mine, but his grip tightened.

Xemnas smirked and kept dragging me across the room, and opened a door. I clamped my eyes shut at the sudden light. I squinted them open a little, to get adjusted to the brightness.

I recognized the room; giant door, white walls, fucking huge bed... wait. "Wait! No!" I squirmed helplessly and Xemnas threw me on the bed, and bound my fists to the bedpost.

"The master will deal with you, have fun." He smirked, and I wailed for help. I don't want to do this thing again, it's very disturbing, and I'm only... 17. God, pedophiles are so desperate these days.

I waited for the sound of the creak of the door; nothing yet.

I was sweating in fear now, beads forming on the brim of my forehead. The sound of the door creaking made me freeze in place, and a tall figure stepped in.

"Xemnas..." I mewled. "I thought you said..."

"Why, what do we have here. It's our little keyblade master." Xemnas growled seductively. I shuddered, and avoided his gaze. "Why, I am the master. Why do you think I would send clones out there for you anyway?"

Clones.

CLONES! MY GOD!

This one was so very desperate!

His amber eyes scoured every inch of my scrawny form, and he reached into my shirt pocket. "Wait! No-" I stuttered. Xemnas rubbed the orb on my skin, but the force of him pushing it down made it burn.

I screamed in agony, warmth rushing into me. "I can't do a heartless, I need the real thing."

He nibbled no my neck and I kicked him in the stomach. "Oh! Being feisty, huh?" Xemnas walked back through the door, and held a coiled whip in his hands.

I know where this is going now.

This is not going to be fun.

* * *

~Roxas~

I felt the familiar warmth rush into my veins, and I sighed at the comfort.

I took a pause from the... uh... things we were watching, and I looked at everyone's faces. Aerith was covering her mouth in shock, and seemed that she wanted to pull away.

Axel had a- nevermind. Nope, not talking about it. I'm locking myself in my room after this.

Riku shut his eyes, and gritted his teeth. He didn't seem like he was enjoying it, unlike uh... Axel was. Riku kept muttering to himself, and I caught the words "kill", "touch", "die".

Interesting.

I heard some guy named Cloud shout out to Sora... Sora is quite the socializer.

I closed my eyes again in thought, and continued listening.

"Don't you think this is enough?" I asked the group. "Nope, we don't know what he's going to do," Axel remarked. I growled at him "Yes you do Axel. You know what's going to happen..."

* * *

~Cloud~

I hate my life. I want to die.

Here I am, sitting in a room, next to the one where Sora is supposedly going to get raped in. Yeah.

I squirmed around, weak from blood loss, and starvation. Xemnas wasn't kidding when he said I would suffer a long, painful death. I can feel pain right now. The wounds on my back opened from my effortless squirming, and the familiar tingle of warm blood soaked the back of my shirt.

The bloody gash on my cheek was dripping onto the floor beside me, and I coughed blood out on the floor.

Yup, real painful. Blood, blood everywhere.

My eyes felt heavy, and I felt like I wanted to drift away...

I rested my head on my shoulder, and slumped down against the wall.

* * *

~Leon~

Akumu dragged me into room after room, looking for Cloud. We stopped at this huge ass door, and it creaked slightly at the touch. I opened it slowly, and walked inside. Cloud's items and weapons lay scattered on the floor; who could not recognize his huge ass sword of his?

I picked it up and examined it; signs of a recent fight stained the sword.

Akumu stared at me with it's yellow eyes and and said, "Cloud... fought... master a little. He.. lost..." it muttered. Cloud lost to Xemnas. I thought he was stronger than that. Unless... "He... in... next room." Akumu directed it's claw to a door I did not notice.

I dropped the sword and ran into the next room. A stairway leading down caught my attention, and I hurried down the steps. Slowly, bits of the white wall started to look different; the white changing to a brownish black.

I ran faster down the stairs, being careful not to trip. I heard no voices; was Cloud dead? I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad.

The stairs' ended just after I felt like I was going to collapse of exhaustion.

Who puts this many stairs in this place?

It already has huge freaking doors.

The room I was now in was very creepy; the walls were bloodstained, and all sorts of uhh... kinky things lined them. Gross.

I hope Cloud was not getting raped, even though he pretty much deserved it.

Akumu was hanging onto my shirt, digging it's fingers into the cloth. I cupped my hands over my mouth "Cloud!" Where in the world is he?

"CLOUD!"

I kept walking, trying to avoid contact with the... uh... things on the walls.

A slumped figure bound by chains caught my attention, and I rushed over to it. "Cloud?" I poked the blond with my finger, but he didn't move.

His head drooped, and blood stained his skin and clothing.

Cloud? Dead? I don't know if I should say "Alleluia!" or just sit there and babble like and infant.

I tugged his wrists from the tight chains, being careful not to cause any wounds.

* * *

~Sora~ (lemon)

"Nnn..."

I mewled and cried as Xemnas nipped at my bare skin; his warm breath ghosting upon my flesh. It felt... weird. And I hated it.

"Nnn... stop!" I shouted, attempting to kick Xemnas again. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine, and I felt like I was about to lurch. One by one, he removed pieces of my clothing, until I was completely exposed.

I blushed as his eyes searched my naked form, and I tried to cover myself up. "Mmm... yes, you would do, Sora." He forcefully kissed me again, this time shoving his tongue in my mouth.

I wanted to scream, it was disgusting. I felt his tongue lick at every part of my mouth, and released the kiss.

He touched the bruised parts of my body, and I shuddered at the touch. He finally stood up, and removed his cloak.

I whimpered in surprise; he had two long tentacle like things under his cloak, and they made him look intimidating. He smiled coldly, growling, "I want to hear you scream, Sora." and thrust one inside of me.

"Ah!" I screamed and writhed in pain; I felt blood run down my legs. "Oh my god!"

I was crying; begging for him to take it out. "No, why would I? After all, I gave you orders, but you decided to leave him there to be found." He spat.

Xemnas poked around inside me, and he hit something that made me cry out in pain. I saw white, fire burning in my veins.

I arched my back, and Xemnas thrust the second one in. I cried out in pain, and Xemnas was growling with pleasure; as if he was in total bliss.

This was not fun; I felt something bubbling up inside me. "Prepare, now. The fun has just begun," Xemnas nipped my neck. He pushed himself into me, and I screamed. "AH! TAKE IT OUT!" I mewled helplessly.

I felt like I was being torn apart; three things thrusting inside of me. "It hurts!"

Xemnas smirked and growled loudly, and I felt hot seed shoot inside of me. "Ah~!" I lay down, and crumpled on the bed sheet. My breathing was coming out in short breaths, and I was so tired.

Everything felt broken, and I felt like a complete slut.

* * *

~Roxas~

I felt the blood madly rush to my face, and covered my face with my hands. Nothing was more embarrassing than listening to your somebody getting raped by your former master.

I blinked my eyes, and broke the connection from everyone else. Poor Aerith was near tears, and Riku looked like he was going to cry or tear down the house. Axel had a- nevermind.

"That was the most disgusting thing-" I started. Riku glared at me and exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?!"


	15. I Just Realized

The Deep Shadow Within

**Okay, I have a ton of things to do, so I've reached a conclusion: I will update if this thing gets at least 65 reviews. No buts.**

**I'm going to be working on a story called: Koko Ni Chisana Koneko.**

**I'm so busy, and I need to work on my science compost project.**

**Later I'll be starting something called KH Fantasy series, basically it's just KH twists of a fairytale. Like Cinderella, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, etc. I will be working on it, so look on my profile occasionally! **

**J****ust a quick, short chapter****.**

******Random KH Fact:**

******1. Xion and Vanitas were just a discolored Kairi and Sora. Now all they need is a black haired Riku.**

* * *

Chapter 15: I Just Realized

~Leon~

God.

I heard agonizing, painful screams coming from the wall.

I don't want to know what was happening in that room. I focused my attention on the unconscious blonde in front of me. "Cloud, wake up." He didn't stir, and I placed my hand on his unmoving chest.

A faint heartbeat...

Grabbing his shoulders, I shook Cloud viciously. "Cloud! WAKE UP!" He stirred, but no extra movement. This was going to be harder than I thought... I poked his most sensitive spot; the one on his back.

I remember him almost breaking my arm when I first touched it. Ah, the good memories that were not fucked up.

He didn't move, not even a stir this time. Blood leaked from the multiple gashes on his back that were visible from under his torn shirt. "Cloud, wake up." I breathed, my words coming out in ragged breaths.

Cloud faintly twitched his arm, and I think he heard me.

"L-Leon?" he breathed, barely audible.

"Cloud, I thought you were going to die back there." I assured him. He didn't move, but his eyes had no life, no sparkle that they used to have. "What's wrong?" Cloud directed his finger slowly to a door.

"So-Sora is in there... h-he was going to..." Cloud was cut off, and he fell back against the wall.

Wait. Sora?

"Cloud, hold on there. If you die you bastard, Aerith and Tifa will never forgive me." I took my phone out of my jacket and dialed a number as quick as I could.

"Hello? You there Riku?"

* * *

~Riku~

I felt my phone vibrate, and I was forced to stop from my never ending questions from pouring out to Roxas. "Hello? You there Riku?" the voice pleaded.

"Leon! Where the hell-"

"Listen Riku. I don't have much time. Fuck, Cloud's going to die."

Cloud! He was with Sora!

"Leon, where the hell are you?" A pause, and a few gasps and curses. "Riku, I'm in Castle Oblivion." Castle. Oblivion. My. God. I wanted to scream right now, and tear the whole world apart. "How did you get there?" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Riku, I traveled with a heartless. You need to make one summon a portal or some shit for you."

I clutched the phone tightly, threatening to break it.

"Anyway, get Aerith on the phone. Cloud is going to fucking die." I gruffly handed the phone to the confused Aerith, who put it far from her ear. "Uhh... yes?"

She nodded, and her face twisted into a face of a worried expression.

"Oh my god." she cried, and she fell to her knees. "Well, then how are we supposed to get to you?!" she screamed angrily into the phone.

Aerith calmly blinked, and whispered something to Roxas. He nodded and went off upstairs. "Oh, OK. If he dies, I'll never forgive you." Aerith hung up and handed my phone back.

"I told Roxas to wake up that heartless you brought with you, it was sleeping in the towel closet, although I have no idea why..." she sighed.

I nodded, and slumped back on the couch.

Damn.

I couldn't get Sora's screams out of my head.

It's as if he was screaming to me; as if I were the one hurting him.

Wait.

**I **WAS the one hurting him! How could have been so stupid!? I looked down at my feet and muttered curses to myself. I took out my phone again, and dialed a number.

"Kairi?"

"... Riku? Hello?"

I sighed in relief. "Kairi, where the hell are you?!" I yelled into the phone. There was a long pause, and Kairi said, "I'm with Rikku and Tifa in Hollow Bastion. I've been looking for Sora. How about you?"

"I'm with everyone else in Twilight Town."

Kairi sighed happily and murmured something to the voices in the background. "Riku, you know I'm a Princess of Heart, right?"

I nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see me so I croaked out a yes.

"And that I could reveal all, the truth and such, right?"

"Yes...?"

"So... Riku? We are through." My eyes widened in shock. "Wait. What do you mean?"

Kairi sighed uncomfortably. "Riku, I know Sora liked you. All from the start. And now, I can see that you love him too. You can't deny that. Riku, go after him, and if he dies, I swear Riku, I'll never forgive you."

I was about to hang up but I stopped myself. "Kairi? I think there's something you should know then..."

"Yes? What is it, Riku?" she asked curiously.

I gulped and muttered, "Sora is in Castle Oblivion, and he was raped."

* * *

~Sora~

I groaned, and tried to move. Nothing was responding. Everything hurt, and I felt violated.

Like a total complete slut.

Nothing was right anymore.

My brown bangs drooped over my eyes, and I felt them well up with tears. I let them fall; the droplets leaving streaks on my face as they slowly glided their way down. I couldn't stop them, I didn't want to.

I breathed harder, my body hungering for air and peace.

The tears dripped onto the white sheets that were red with dried blood and cum. I didn't want to stay here anymore, but I can't move. Maybe I should have never left the islands.

Maybe I should have just been happy with Kairi and Riku together.

Maybe I should have never watched them from behind the bush, watching them getting engaged. I gagged on a sob that was fighting to escape as I rethought all those things.

All of this happened because of me.


	16. Are You Hurt?

The Deep Shadow Within

**I took mercy on you guys, I had to resist the urge to stop from updating this piece of crap. Pretty short if I do say so myself.**

**I'm going to be working on a story called: Koko Ni Chisana Koneko.**

_**Talltree-san: Guess what? Your story is up!**_

**I wonder who even bothers to read my author's notes...**

**Later I'll be starting something called KH Fantasy series, basically it's just KH twists of a fairytale. Like Cinderella, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, etc. I will be working on it, so look on my profile occasionally!**

******Random KH Fact:**

******1. After saving all the worlds, sacrificing himself for his friends, and protecting Kingdom Hearts, Sora is still on Santa's naughty list.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Are You Hurt?

~Roxas~

I crept into Riku's room in this house, well basically it's the guest room. I sure pray and hope to god that Axel isn't in there, or I'll fucking kill him.

The door creaked open, and I peeked through the crack for any sign flaming red hair. I sighed with relief and made my inside to look for the towel closet where the heartless was sleeping.

"Here, Yami... here heartless," I cooed, looking for any sign of movement. "M-master?" A small black head dotted with big yellow eyes stared out from under the bed. "No, not exactly. We know where Sora is, can you take us there?"

Yami nodded, it's head bobbing up and down, and it climbed onto my shoulder. "We... bring... bad person? Sora... Don't.. like." Yami muttered. "Who? Who's the bad person?" I asked without making it sound like I'm teasing it.

"Riku."

I stared at it in shock. "But-! You need to take Riku to Sora! He knows what he did wrong Yami!" Yami sat deep in thought for a few moments and climbed atop my head. "Tell... Riku... yes.."

I nodded furiously, almost making the heartless fly out of my hair.

"Sorry," I murmured.

I opened the door for any sign of Axel, and made my way downstairs.

* * *

~Sora~

How long have I been sitting here?

Hours?

Days?

Yeah, days makes sense. I can barely remember anything, I've been left to recover by myself, and I can't help but feel a twinge of loneliness...

I shifted a little, and reached for the bloodstained sheet in front of me to cover my body. I feel horrible. I covered my head with a pillow quickly when I heard the creak of the door.

Please not Xemnas. A cold, wet hand touched my shoulder and I shuddered.

"I ALREADY LEARNED MY LESSON OKAY?!" I sat straight up and threw the giant pillow at the face of the intruder. "Ow! What was that for-" he cried. The man stared at me with awe and sat down on the bed.

"So-Sora?" he asked, rubbing my lifeless body in hopes to wake me from my thoughts.

"W-who are you?" I whimpered. I couldn't remember anything, except my memories of Riku and Kairi and how I gotten into this mess.

"It's Leon, Sora. Cloud is here too." Leon... and Cloud? I looked at what Leon carried on his back and noticed it actually was a blonde chocobo haired guy.

I shook my head of brown spiky hair. "I- I don't know who you are." Leon sighed and cupped his hands to my face. "Okay, what happened?" I shivered at the emotion and memories threatening to flood into my brain, but I pushed them back.

"X-Xemnas, he-" I sobbed in the middle of my sentence, and I fell backwards into the mountain of pillows.

Leon reached his hand out to comfort me, which I gladly accepted. "How do you know who I am?" I whimpered without making eye contact. "Let's just say... I'm a good friend of yours."

* * *

~Riku~

Roxas came bounding down the stairs, nearly tripping on a pile of books near the lamp. "SHIT!" he exclaimed and fell into my arms. "Be careful Roxas, you don't want AXEL knowing," I teased.

Roxas huffed and said, "That son of a bitch can go whining home to his mother for all I care. He pisses me off too much, and I don't even know what the hell he does when I'm not looking."

The blonde shuddered when he said this and withdrew from my grasp. I poked the tiny heartless that was resting quietly on his head, and I whispered, "Yami, come now."

It jumped down onto the floor quietly, and tugged my pant leg.

"Aerith, come here! We need you!" Roxas yelled into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm coming!" she called back. Aerith hurried into the living room, and stopped when she saw the shadow in Roxas's hair.

"So it's time, huh?" she stated calmly. I responded by nodding. Aerith sighed and took her phone from her pouch. "Yuffie... yeah. Uh huh. No, you'll be staying here with Axel. NO BUTS YUFFIE!"

Roxas and I jumped at Aerith's sudden outburst. "Uh yeah... Okay! See you soon!" Aerith hung up and stuffed her phone in her bag.

"Let's do this."

Yami nodded and summoned a portal that swept us off our feet from the force of the darkness. "Woah!" I exclaimed, and clawed at the air for something to grab. My finger s touched the familiar feel of Yami, and it whispered, "We... land now." _Bang. _I groaned and clutched my head as the wave of dizziness faded.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden flash of white around me.

No color, the walls were pure white, free of stains. Same for the carpet and the fucking huge doors.

"Castle Oblivion..." Roxas whimpered beside me.

Aerith walked to my right and observed the castle's size. "No color... are you sure this is the place?" She asked cluelessly. I nodded in approval, earning a sigh from her. "I need to find Cloud, Leon said he'd stay with him," she breathed.

"Hey Riku, why don't you call Leon right now? You may never know if he might be with Sora," Roxas interjected suddenly.

"Good idea."

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Leon's number.

* * *

~Leon~

Sora was sitting right in front of me.

He was so clueless, and that made him adorable. I mentally slapped myself and watched Sora quiver under the bloodstained covers. "Ready to talk to me now Sora?" I asked contentedly with a sigh.

He shook his head quickly, tears immediately making their way into his azure eyes.

I sighed again in frustration. Cloud was probably dead, so that means-

"Fuck!"

I flung Cloud's body against the wall, thinking I just had a dead body on my back. The chocobo head sat straight up from the impact and rubbed his head. "What the hell?!" he screamed when his head hit the wall.

I gasped in surprise; "I thought you were dead!" I screamed at him.

"Well, obviously I'm NOT!" he retorted.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and flung me against the wall. My back hit it first, pain and numbness filling my body. "Shit!"

My phone flew out of my pocket and shattered on the floor (I was thrown like a mile high dammit). "CLOUD!" I screamed at the smirking blonde.

He stuck his tongue at me and I threw him on the bed beside Sora.

"Oh, you must be Cloud," Sora spoke softly.

Cloud looked at him confusedly. "He has amnesia," I said tapping my forehead. Cloud mouthed an "oh" and looked at the bedsheets and was surprised to find them covered in blood.

"Leon, which room exactly did you drag me into?"

"Uh... the one next to the one I found you in."

"Shit!" Cloud exclaimed, and jumped out of the bed. "Don't touch that bed!" he shrieked.

"Why exactly?"

Cloud groaned in frustration and clutched a fistful of his chocobo hair. "Sora was raped in that bed."

* * *

~Riku~

Leon wouldn't answer, I wonder what ever happened to him.

I shuddered at the thought he was being viciously raped- gross. My subconscious thinks up the weirdest damn things.

"Aerith? Any sign yet?" I called.

She shook her head sadly, and Roxas suddenly gasped in surprise.

"RIKU! AERITH! Look!"


	17. We Meet Once More

The Deep Shadow Within

**Okay, I was not planning to put another lemon, but whoever guesses my age right will earn everyone a (SURPRISE CHAPTER) lemon! So basically you guys have to work together... Haha. BET YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GET IT !(^ LOL)**

**Souls of Silver, Hearts of Gold is up! Read it sometime!**

**I added Kairi to the list of POVs!**

******Random KH Fact:**

******1. Ariel was supposed to be a princess of heart, but lack of time forced the creators to choose Alice instead.**

* * *

Chapter 17: We Meet Once More

~Sora~

I buried my head in the pillow when Cloud and Leon started fighting again.

"Will you guys just stop?" I mumbled. They either decided to blissfully ignore me, or they didn't hear me at all. Cloud was obviously winning, as I could tell from the noise that was penetrating my ears.

"... and when you come, you just fucking smash me into a wall?!"

"You broke my damn phone!"

"Who cares?!"

"It's a phone dammit! I care!"

"I broke your phone for smashing me into a wall!"

"I don't care!"

"You probably could've killed me! Those wounds don't heal themselves fast enough!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I don't have to!"

Cloud cast another Curaga on himself, as he argued with the other man.

I felt like I wanted to rip my hair out; were these two always like this? "SHUT UP!" I screamed at them, and they turned around to face me. "Are you two always like this?" I yelled at them.

Cloud blinked, and Leon sighed quietly.

I slammed a pillow into Leon's head and pulled the soiled cover over my head.

It reeked of sex and blood. "I-I don't even know how I got here, all I know I was at Destiny Islands and then-" I broke into small fits of sobs, unable to control them. "I don't even know why I am still alive!"

Cloud uncovered my head and stroked my hair quietly, humming softly. "Sora, Riku is coming to get you, I know it."

Leon pulled Cloud away from me and said, "We are going to look around the castle, so just stay here. Okay?"

I nodded in approval, and Leon locked the only door to this room behind him, Cloud walking by his side.

* * *

~Riku~

I bounded over to Roxas and directed his attention to what he was looking at. A tall neoshadow stood in one of the doorways, seeming surprised. Yami happily skipped over to it, and seemed to hug it like it was it's best friend.

Aerith sighed happily, and Roxas started asking questions.

I don't even remember... how big this castle was. It has like a million rooms. And in those rooms, there are a million more rooms. I turned to the heartless and Roxas asked, "Do you know where Sora is?"

The neoshadow seemed in shock. "Don't... know..." it mumbled in shame, hanging it's head.

"Uhh... well... how about Cloud? Or Leon?" The neoshadow picked it's head up, and shook it sadly. "Leon... already found... Cloud... here."

Their limited vocabulary was making it difficult to understand them nonetheless. "Is Xemnas here?" I demanded, glaring daggers at the heartless. It nodded its head in surprise, and sat down.

I sighed heavily and continued my search by opening up random doors and looking inside. The pedo was still in here, and I'm going to get molested if he catches me.

"Cloud? Leon? SORA!" I shouted inside the empty rooms, desperately trying to find at least anyone inside this huge fucking castle.

Aerith calmly strolled around, for any clues of a struggle or anything.

I heard a door slam, the sound echoing throughout the empty, lonely castle. "What was that?" I asked. Roxas turned his head to the direction of the noise. "Wait, it can't be..."

He stood, and ran to the direction of the noise, his feet pounding on the white tiles. "Hurry guys! It better not be..." he gasped.

I ran beside him, quickly increasing my pace, Aerith right beside me.

"What about the place Roxas?"

The blond gulped, and breathed, "That's were Xemnas..." he trailed off and continued running. Oh. My. God. No. Fucking. Way. Sora was probably going to molested! FUCK!

We turned the corner and-

The impact sent me reeling to the side of a wall, Roxas tumbling a few feet. Aerith avoided the sudden impact and helped me up. I clutched my head, the wave of dizziness washing over me.

"LEON!" One of the men screamed, bonking the other on the head. "Leon?" Aerith said unsure. The brunette turned to Aerith and sighed. "Thank God! You guys are finally here! Cloud had to take care of himself and-"

Aerith healed Leon up and focused her attention on Cloud. "Tifa will never forgive us if you died Cloud," Aerith muttered under her breath as she fixated a bandage wrap on the blonde's arm.

Cloud sighed and winced as he bent his back. Aerith noticed this and tried to pull Cloud's shirt up from the back. "No!" Cloud swatted her away, but Aerith ignored it. She lifted his shirt up, and there was a bunch of long, deep whip lashes on his back.

I watched as I helped Roxas up. "Oh Cloud, who did this?" Cloud growled slightly and sighed.

"Who do you think? Santa?" I laughed at his statement and asked, "Do you know where Sora is?"

He nodded and glared at Leon for a bit. "He is safe for now, the only entrance is locked and... where was it?" Leon asked. I groaned and clutched my forehead. "Leon, it's down the hallway," Cloud hissed. "Please tell me you have the key, right?"

Leon's eyes widened and he searched his pocket. "I thought you had it..." he grunted.

Cloud flared up, ready to kill. "You lost the only thing to getting Sora back?!" I gasped in surprise. No!

"Chocobo head is still grouchy, I flung him into a wall and he broke my phone," Leon muttered. Aerith heard his statement and slapped him.

* * *

~Kairi~

I couldn't sleep or eat well now that I knew Sora had been raped.

Riku and Sora made the absolutely cutest pair in the world! But... Sora was only seventeen... I groaned and clutched my forehead, laying my head back against the alley way wall.

"Kairi, what happened over the talk with Riku? You haven't told us, and it's doing a good toll on you," Rikku sighed. I smiled sweetly at her and assured her I was okay. She shrugged and said, "If you say so, but Tifa won't fall for that."

I nodded and slumped against the stone wall.

"Where is Tifa anyway?" I asked. Rikku shrugged again. "I have no idea, she just told me she was going to attend 'private matters'." Rikku made air quotes for the last two words and I laughed.

"Still, I can't help but worry about Sora and Riku... I hope they're okay," I sighed heavily.

"Don't worry Kairi," Rikku cooed. "They're the keyblade masters, they'll be okay."

I looked at her softly and breathed, "I sure hope so."


	18. Who Are You?

The Deep Shadow Within

**HO...LI... CRAP! Someone guessed my age right! Only one person got it right! HOORAY! *Throws Confetti* I will add two or more lemons, I suppose.**

** I don't know why someone would guess I'm nine... do I seem that young? I'm flattered.**

**Why do you guys guess like 15? I'm not THAT OLD. (Sorry)**

**I'm on my (GIRL THING) right now, and I'm super stressed, so I might as well get this chapter over with.**

**Today I learned "Dork" means whale *Cough* penis *Cough*.**

**I wonder what happened to Man- I MEAN Xemnas. We'll find out next chapter, won't we? *Gag***

******Random KH Fact (Maybe Spoiler):**

******1. Riku wears a blindfold in 358/2 Days because his mission was to bring Roxas to Sora, and in that case had to fight Roxas. Whenever Riku looks at Roxas, he sees Sora's face, so he covers his eyes with a blindfold so he can't hold back. Riku did this to help wake up Sora, because without the other half of Sora's heart missing in Roxas, Sora would never wake up so Riku had to bring the half back to his friend. (So touching.)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Who Are You?

~Sora~

Leon and Cloud were taking too long, and I haven't eaten in a long time. I laid my head back as my stomach growled impatiently, the roars vibrating my sprawled body.

"Nn... where are they?" I whispered to myself.

I noticed Leon's broken phone on the floor and I bent over to pick it up.

The screen was shattered; the cracks like lightning. I tapped the power button, and the phone lit up. It works! Alleluia! I played around with the phone, and accidentally pressed a number while playing around with the contacts.

"Wait! No... no..." I jabbed my finger on the screen, trying to cancel the call. Whose number is it? I bet if it's someone I don't even need to know about, Leon will have his fist up my ass for sure.

The screen dented deeper as I pushed it, and I finally gave up, the other end staying quiet.

I don't remember anything anymore while I was here, only that I was on Destiny Islands, and then I was suddenly here getting raped. True story.

The click of someone picking up on the other end made me jolt forwards. I cautiously picked up the phone, bringing it to my ear.

* * *

~Riku~

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I stopped walking to answer it. I stared blankly at the caller ID. "Oh haha Leon. Very funny," I smirked at him. He shook his head. "I have no idea what you are thinking, but it's best I should not fucking know."

Leon turned around and attempted to keep his distance from Cloud, and I stared back at my phone.

I brought the phone to my ear and answered. "Who is this?"

"Who- who are you?" The voice whispered softly. I covered the phone with my hand and hissed to Leon, "Leon! Someone is using your phone!" He spun around and snatched my phone out of my hands.

"Okay, who the hell is this?" he growled.

Leon's face softened and spoke quietly. "Sora, stay put, we can't let you go out of the room okay?"

Cloud, Aerith, and Roxas stopped dead in their tracks and listened to Leon talk. "Sora, we'll be right there. When you hear a knock on the door, just open it. Got it?"

Leon shifted and hung up, handing my phone back to me. "Sora is okay for now," he assured us. The tension in the air dropped, and we continued on our way. "Where was the room again?" Roxas broke the silence.

Leon shrugged and Cloud stopped at the corner. "Right around... here!" He raced for a door, Aerith chasing him to finish applying medicine on his wounds. Cloud set his head against the door, and spoke softly while knocking.

"Sora? Sora... come out now..."

* * *

~Kairi~

"Kairi, please just tell us! We need you to be happy when Riku and Sora come back, they don't want to see you like this, don't they?" Rikku sighed shaking my shoulders.

I groaned and flipped onto my side, laying down on the bed.

"No, it's too depressing to think about."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No.

"I said PLEASE dammit!"

"No!"

I turned around to face the wall, and heard the door creak open. "Hey guys, what's happen-" I heard Tifa's voice ring.

"Kairi! What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been through hell and back!" she screamed.

I ignored her and focused my attention on the wall in front of me. "I told you! Even Tifa agrees!" Rikku cried, shaking every bit of my body. "Nothing!" I swatted her hand away and tucked my head underneath the pillow.

"I-I just... don't want to talk about it! It gives me nightmares!"

Rikku giggled, and Tifa smacked her. "Kairi, it must be something so dire, that it gives a Princess of Heart nightmares," Tifa cooed.

"I said it's nothing. Nothing you should absolutely know about."

Tifa sighed, and Rikku yawned loudly.

"Well, if you say so..."

I listened to them leave the room, their quiet footsteps barely making a sound. I waited a moment, making sure they were actually out of the room. After a few, I dropped my head into another pillow and started wailing.

Damn, I did this every night.

Sora, I remember him being so... happy and carefree when we were little. Now he grew up to be the cutest boy for his age. Not that I'm going for him, of course. Now, he's all EMO.

He's all broken inside, probably, knowing that someone like him would probably never be the same again.

I didn't notice Tifa and Rikku walk back in, and I shivered when they caressed their hands across my arms, soothing me.

"Kairi, tell us what happened..."

* * *

~Sora~

I sat up from the floor and crawled, or rather limp/crawl thing or action... whatever to the doors when I heard soft raps clink on the large doors. "W-who is there?" I whimpered, looking through the small keyhole.

"Sora? Sora, are you there?" A voice whispered.

I blinked dumbly and exclaimed, "Cloud?! Is Leon there? He said he'd be back with you and-"

"Yes, Sora. We're all here. Can you please open the door?"

I fumbled with the lock when Cloud asked and managed to unlock it, the lock making a small click. I opened the door slightly, a crack of vision filling my eyes. "Cloud? Leon?" I whispered.

The door suddenly thrust open, and I fell back, surprised.

"LEON! Oh my god, Sora! Are you okay?" Cloud helped me up on the bed, and wrapped me in the sheets, and smacked Leon in the head. "Don't just fucking thrust it open!"

Leon shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?"

"You were supposed to know smart-ass!"

"No, I had no idea he was there son of a bitch!"

"Well I can't believe you would just hurt Sora! You're making me seem like I'm his mother you ho!"

"Oh, that's fucking it..."

Leon tackled Cloud to the ground, and they landed blows on each other, wrestling effortlessly on the white tiles. A blonde spiky haired boy and a pretty looking lady stood at the doorway, and I caught a glimpse of silver hair behind them.

"Cloud! Leon! Calm down!" The girl cried, rushing over to the two.

The boy stood staring at me, and I shrank into the bed to cover up my naked form. "Sora? Are you hurt?" He kneeled down on the bed, and I winced as he placed his warm hand on my forehead.

"Hmm... you seem okay..." he mumbled.

"Cloud? Leon? Who is this guy?" I exclaimed suddenly, the boy stared at me in shock.

Aerith held back Leon with her arms, and Cloud stuck his tongue at him. "Oh? Sora, that's your nobody, Roxas."

"Roxas..." That name sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't exactly...

The guy with silver hair stood in the doorway, glaring at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"R-Riku?"

* * *

**Cliffhangers GALORE! *Throws Confetti***


	19. Play Another Round!

The Deep Shadow Within

**OH HOLY CRAP!**

**Look at all these reviews! I'm listening to Vocaloid... and I'm singing along to it...**

**Okay! My wish is to get at least 100 reviews! And I'm working on the first story of KH Fantasy, Look for it!**

**Warning! Xemnas is still out there!**

******Random KH Facts:**

******1. Axel has been thought to be Riku's nobody even though the two look nothing alike.**

******2. Xemnas's voice actor was 65 years old when he voiced him.**

******3. Eraqus is the anagram of "Square".**

* * *

Chapter 19: Play Another Round!

~Sora~

Riku walked towards me, and I edged in deeper into the covers. His eyes seemed so... so cold and empty. He's scaring me.

"R-Riku? What are you doing?" Roxas shielded me slightly, raising his arms to block Riku from coming towards me. Riku pushed him down to the floor, and gripped my arm.

I could feel the bones in his hand throbbing against mine, and I mewled. "R-Riku!"

He stared into my eyes so coldly, and I flinched.

"Why? WHY? WHY SORA, WHY!" he pushed me back into the bed, and I felt tears brim my eyes. "Riku! Stop!" Roxas forced himself up and wrestled Riku down on the soiled bed.

"Ku?" I cautiously edged forwards, and met with Riku's eyes, his aquamarine staring into cobalt blue. "You don't how much I've wanted to see you again!" he yelled out, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ku..."

I scooted my sore body over to him and and stroked his silky hair. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

My fingers ran through his silver locks as he silenced in shock. "So, you don't remember..." he murmured, clenching his hands into fists. I eyed him dumbly, and continued to stroke his hair.

Riku choked out a quiet sob, and he shuffled closer to me.

"You don't know how much, I've missed you Ra," he cried into my lap. I gasped in surprise and lay my head on his back. "I missed you too."

The rest of the group was staring intently, and I blushed.

"Sora? You ready to go?" Cloud asked, holding up my clothes that were bundled in a pile in the corner of the room.

I nodded, Riku never leaving my side.

The chocobo head handed my clothes to me, and I slipped my shirt on. I almost forgot what it felt like having clothes on. "W-what happened to Kairi?" I asked suddenly, and Riku suddenly sat straight up.

"She's in Hollow Bastion," he murmured, his face flushed of color.

I sighed contentedly, and slipped on the remaining pieces of cloth. Riku took my hand and led the way, the others trailing behind us.

What's going on?

* * *

~Roxas~

I blushed a light shade of pink as I watched Riku clutch Sora's hand. How adorable! Cloud was keeping his distance away from Leon, which was a good 7 yards. "You two, you can't always fight," I assured them.

Cloud huffed and turned away from Leon, and Leon mimicked him.

Aerith sighed and I focused my attention in front of me.

Xemnas was still in here, I just know it...

I followed the two boys in front of me, and when we turned the corner, I swear to god, I caught a glimpse of silver hair. Was I hallucinating?

"Riku, it's not safe here, Xemnas is still here somewhere," I mumbled to him.

Sora was sleeping in Riku's arms, unable to contain his exhaustion. "I know that," Riku growled back. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible." I nodded and ushered the three people behind me to hurry.

"Be on your guard," I warned all of them. "Xemnas is out here in this very castle, and he probably has clones patrolling every inch."

My words hit them like a bullet and they all shuddered.

We kept walking, the tension in the air rising fast. "Something here is not right..."

* * *

~Riku~

I held Sora bridal style as we walked through the endless corridors. His chest was heaving up and down, his body warmth intertwining with mine."Sora, you sleepyhead, it was like before, like when I was the only one working on the raft," I sighed.

He shifted uncomfortably, like a cat looking for more warmth, and he settled down.

I felt a soft vibration coming from his limp body and I looked down at him. Is Sora... purring? Sora's eyes fluttered open, and he stretched slightly. "Eh-ku?" I smiled and held him tighter to my body.

Sora nuzzled his body into mine, and a wave of peace washed over me.

"You have no idea, what I've been through these past weeks," I whispered into his ear. He stared back quietly, and held onto me.

"I don't think it's nice," he murmured back. I smiled warmly, and continued on.

Tension in the air slowly rose, something was eerie...

Sora sensed my discomfort and nipped at my neck. "It's okay Ku," he assured me. I sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

**Durr... I got writer's block. Sorry for short chapter.**


	20. I Have You Right Where I Want You

The Deep Shadow Within

**Okay, so you're all probably wondering "Why the hell hasn't she uploaded?" or "Where the hell is she?". BAD NEWS! School... is the bad news!**

**Xemnas...**

**XEMNAS IS COMING! (Sexual innuendo not intended)**

**Better watch out!**

**It's gonna get serious...**

**Yeah.**

**Surprise lemon next chapter!**

* * *

**I'll just say this. If you have an OC, just give a description of him/her (appearance, personality, etc.) in the reviews, or PM me. You just might get your OC in the story!**

**And, I guess I'll choose 2 OC's to accompany Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Axel, Yuffie or maybe even Sora (lul)! You choose!**

**Just Saying!**

* * *

**Sora: So who's gonna be raped this time?**

**Riku: *whisper* Maybe you.  
**

**Roxas: That's not fair! Sora always gets raped, it hurts me too!**

**Me: How about I throw Sephiroth in there, and Cloud gets raped?**

**Cloud: ... no.**

**Leon: ...**

**Aerith: *claps***

**Sora: That just seems... wrong.**

**Me: Says you, you're a minor.**

**Riku: It better not be me.**

**Me: It's okay! Sora (Roxas also) is always uke!**

**Riku: No I mean the one who rapes him.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Everyone: ...**

* * *

******Random KH Facts (Spoiler for DDD):**

******1. In DDD, Sora meets his other selves including Xion, Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, and Namine. Sora cries when he sees her because Roxas can see Xion (Namine is also considered Sora's nobody, due to Kairi's heart was in him, and he was the one who released the heart).**

******2. Xemnas CLEARLY states in DDD that nobodies CAN slowly create their own hearts within themselves.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 20: I Have You Right Where I Want You

~?~

Riku strolled along the long corridors, the group trailing calmly behind him. "Riku, we never know when Xemnas is going to come back. Just stay with the group, and don't go to far off, okay?" Aerith sweetly assured the silver haired youth.

Riku nodded, and set the now fully conscious Sora on his limp feet. The brunette winced uncomfortably, unbearable pain shooting up from him ass, numbing his sprawled legs.

He felt as if he were to collapse, and Riku caught him by his arm, tugging him slowly, allowing him to walk.

Sora stared at the silver haired youth for a while, and asked this simple, yet intriguing question.

"Riku, what happened when I was gone?"

The group went dead silent, and the eerie noise was allowing the tension in the air to rise higher.

"..."

Riku didn't answer, he was busy trying to make up one. "Riku, are you sure-" Aerith started. Riku hissed in annoyance, and the girl went quiet. "Let''s just say... uh... you disappeared one day... um... you got lost... aanndd we went on a journey to rescue you...?"

The silver haired boy winced at the words coming out of his mouth, as if he felt he was damaging himself.

The party continued to stay silent, they all just stared at Riku as if to say, "What the hell?"

No way Sora was going to believe him!

Sora intently stared at the silverette for a while, and brushed it off, smiling to himself. No way Riku will lie to me! he thought contentedly. The group sweatdropped; Sora actually believed him!

Riku felt really guilty about having to lie to his best friend, but they kept trudging through the endless white corridors.

* * *

~Roxas~

I swear Riku has just put down the dangerous card.

If Sora finds out that Riku lied to him, to hell, he'll.. Riku stopped walking, and we halted.

We met at a crossroads, three paths to choose from.

"We'll have to split up in search for the exit, there is only one." Cloud murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll take Sora," Riku suggested. "And Leon will go with Cloud, Aerith with Roxas."

Leon and Cloud turned to each other and turned away again quickly.

"Why do I have to go with him?!" they objected at the same time, and they started shoving each other. "Because you two," Aerith grabbed the both by their shirt collars and sighed. "Have to mend your 'relationship'."

They refused to look at each other, and I watched Sora walk. He seems a little better, wincing everytime he took a step.

"Sora are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked worriedly, about to leave with Aerith. Sora smiled that goofy smile of his and said, "I'll be fine as long as I'm with Riku."

Leon and Cloud stormed away to the path on the left, refusing to talk to each other, and avoiding eye contact.

I sighed, and Aerith grabbed my hand and led me away into the path on the right.

* * *

~Riku~

Nothing could go wrong, right? Everything was perfect, right? Wrong.

I have just LIED to my best friend who trusted me, who believed in me, who LOVED me, and I LIED to him. I FUCKING LIED.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

I brushed off his concern and blankly started to walk down the hallway. I really wonder how the Organization got around this fucking castle, whoever built this place was a fucking idiot.

{Somewhere in the lanes between, a peculiar blue haired female mutters curses to herself on how to wake up her friend Ven... anyway.}

"Nothing, Sora, just... something doesn't feel right."

Sora huffed and made that baby face he always made when I pissed him off. "Riku! That totally is my concern!" he pouted, shoving me weakly. I pushed him away and warned him, "Sora, you're still damn weak. If you get fucking raped again, that wouldn't be my damn fault."

He instantly quieted down and remained like that for a few seconds. Why the hell won't he shut up?

"Riku? Come on, what's wrong?" Sora whined, almost sounding like some baby kitten. He knew I couldn't fucking resist whenever he made sounds like that. Kairi and I always gave in to him whenever he makes those fucking adorable noises. "Nothing," I tried to avert my gaze, but I felt those big eyes burn holes in the back of my head.

God.

"I know something is wrong, you know what's wrong, so you'll fucking tell me," I heard Sora whisper seductively. I shivered and glanced at my friend, who was back to his happy innocent self.

Sora barely swears, and when he does, he blushes a light shade of pink and goes off to conceal himself in his room.

"Sora, you have to stop doing that," I muttered, and pushed him away. "It's not healthy."

He immaturely stuck his tongue out at me, and that's when I got my ears raped by a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

~Roxas~

I heard Aerith scream behind me, and I gasped. "Aerith?"

I turned around quickly, and I came face to face with-

"Xemnas!" I exclaimed surprised, and I summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper in my hands. My former master smirked and I stood dead quiet. "Why, it's Roxas," he cooed, savoring every word. I shivered uncomfortably; this is so very wrong. Aerith backed away and held her staff in her hands cautiously, her face marked with fear.

Xemnas slowly approached me, flicking his tongue out like a snake searching for prey.

I held up the two keyblades in defense, readying for the blows that were sure to come. Xemnas brought down a hand, a laser like beam emerging out of his palm.

I jumped back and Aerith dared not interfere, as she needed to heal my wounds. "What do you want?!" I growled, raising one keyblade overhead to strike head on.

The man smirked, and continued to land more blows, which I barely dodged in time.

"Aerith! Go find the others!" I yelled at the girl. She nodded, and ran off, leaving Xemnas and I alone.

Xemnas cackled a deep laugh, and I realized I made a horrible move.


	21. I Can't Go On Without You

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**YAY!**

**I chose two OC's out of like 8, so... and I threw in my OC! YAY!**

**To read about my OC, just go to my profile (if you don't, you'll be confused).**

**It has her full bio.**

**Characters chosen:**

_Riliane (Fullmetal Alchemist Riliane)_

_Yume (Wannabunny12)_

_Yakusoku (Mine) (If you want to see what she looks like, go to my profile, or look at my user image, read her bio on my profile or you wouldn't understand a single thing)_

_You'll see your OC's next chapter!_

**Damn, I'm so happy. I faced my fear of the jafar phantom in recoded, and I already finished the game kind of! All I need to do is defeat Roxas...**

**SURPRISE LEMON! Mostly this chapter is about a lemon.**

* * *

**And to Xion and Namine lovers, you'll be seeing them sooner or later!**

**Xion and Namine: YAY!**

**Me: Now can I throw in Sephiroth and Cloud gets raped?**

**Cloud: ... no.**

**Leon: ...**

**Sora: Umm... what about...**

**Riku: Not me. **

**Me: ROXAS!**

***Everyone turns to Roxas***

**Roxas: *looks at everyone and shakes his head* No. I have a boyfriend! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!**

**Axel: Ya, he's mine. Got it memorized?**

***Poof Xemnas appears***

**Xemnas: Nope. **

***Poof Xemnas takes the fidgety Roxas and magically disappears***

**Everyone: ...**

**Axel: NOOOO!**

**Riku: Yay! Not me!**

* * *

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. Riku was based off of Kadaj, and Axel was based off of Reno.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters used.**

* * *

Chapter 21: I Can't Go On Without You

~Roxas~

Xemnas inched his way towards me, and I backed away cautiously. The keyblades in my hands were dull with fighting, and scratches lined my arms. "What the hell do you want!?" I snapped, and was backed into the wall.

"So as I've heard, Axel is your... lover," he hissed, flicking his tongue in and out.

I shivered and calmed down my fidgeting nerves, calling back my keyblades to conserve my energy. Keyblades drain your energy too you know.

"Don't you do anything to him!" I exclaimed at the man in front of me.

Xemnas stopped walking towards me, and glared at my limp body that was racked up on the wall.

"Oh, I won't do anything to him..."

* * *

~Cloud~

God.

I can't believe Riku would send me out with this monster.

A (bitchy, annoying, fat ass, horrible, fucking) monster. I looked up quickly from the floor I was glaring at, when I heard a bone chilling scream, and pleads for help. That scream... it couldn't...

Aerith!

I turned away quickly to face the path behind me, and sprinted down.

"Cloud! Where the fuck are you going!?" Leon yelled out behind me. I blissfully ignored him, and continued to bolt down the corridors. "Aerith!" I exclaimed, searching for the girl. Ugh... I knew I should've gone with her and not a (bitchy, annoying, fat ass, horrible, fucking) monster.

"Aerith!" I called again, praying that she was alive. I knew well enough Zack would forever hate me if she died.

"Cloud! Riku! Anyone!" I heard pleas cry out, and I pressured myself to run faster. "Aerith! Where are you?" I suddenly tackled into someone, and we fell to the ground. "Cloud! Oh, it's Roxas! He's in trouble!" the figure cried out from under me.

"A-Aerith?"

The brown haired girl started to cry silently, and shook her head.

"I'm frightened, of what's going to happen to him..."

I suddenly got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something nasty was going to happen.

* * *

~Roxas~ (Lemon)

I squeezed myself into the wall further as my former master neared closer, eyes glinting with lust. "You'll be in the time of your life," he hissed seductively, and my face flushed.

"N-no!"

Xemnas inched closer until my face was mirrored to his. Truth to be told, I can't say I'm enjoying this. Who would? Xemnas reached for my pants, and I flinched away, only to be cornered further into the wall. I felt his one hand rip and tear at my jeans as he held up my legs with the other hand, and my lower region was painfully exposed to the cold.

He pushed my pants to my ankles, and forced me on my knees.

I gulped nervously; don't tell me-

The silver haired man exposed the top half of his muscular form, and as I suspected, those soiled tentacles were slowly slithering out.

They were dripping with blood and cum, and I already knew where it came from.

I clamped my eyes shut when I felt hot breath ghost upon my neck. "Whatever Axel has, I'll have," he whispered under his breath, nipping at my neck. I widened my eyes in fear and objected, "Axel and I have never-"

"Then, I'll be your first."

My body was racking with silent sobs and pleas for help. "No! B-bastard!"

Xemnas silenced me with a deep kiss, and I felt like belching. Axel and I have never actually did this sort of stuff, only like quick make out sessions or some shit. This, his was different.

I'm going to lose my virginity, and in a very painful way.

Xemnas flicked his tongue in my mouth, and I rejected him by biting down on the incoming muscle. He flinched, and grabbed my member, and I let out a quiet gasp of surprise.

He took advantage of this, and forced his tongue inside quickly, and I didn't dare bite down again.

"Nn... stop! No! Don't do this!" I pleaded, my former master breaking away, and rubbing a soiled tentacle at my entrance. I flinched, and attempted to crawl away, only to be stopped when I felt something crawling, inching it's way forcefully inside of me.

I screamed, and tears were pouring down my face.

"STOP! TAKE IT OUT!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the floor.

Xemnas only thrust it inside all the way, and I could feel the tentacle wiggle in my stomach. I felt like I just wanted to vomit, right now.

"Oh, now I can see why Axel loves you so much," Xemnas growled, nipping at my ear. I clenched my teeth together, and Xemnas set his hands on my hips, and in the far side of my vision, he rose the second tentacle to my lips.

I opened my mouth, knowing I would never win this fight.

He thrust it deeply down my throat, and I gagged slightly. The slick, thick skin took away the chances of gnawing it off. Xemnas lifted my hips up, and I laid my heaving chest on the cold surface.

I felt a thick head forcefully enter, going inside me in a second. "AH!"

My mouth was occupied, muffling my scream, but my yells were still audible.

I felt myself tighten on the incoming member, and I squeezed my eyes shut when Xemnas started thrusting in and out at a fast pace, and I could feel warm liquid dripping down my thighs at an alarming rate.

The tentacle in my mouth freed itself, and held my hands together, forcing me to yell out my cries of pain. "X-XEMNAS!" I cried. "STOP! IT HURTS!"

"No can do, Number Thirteen," he growled seductively.

He kept thrusting in, and more blood dribbled down my thighs, onto my pants. I bit my bottom lip in hope to muffle my screams, but unfortunately bit down too hard, and blood leaked out.

The metallic taste made me open my mouth, filling the once quiet castle with shrieks of pain and pleasure.

"T-take it out..." I muttered quietly, not feeling the need to scream, my throat was dry and sore, and I couldn't feel anything now.

The next few moments were a blur; I couldn't feel hot seed shooting inside of me, running down my legs.

I didn't feel Xemnas throw my limp tired body to the ground.

I couldn't hear people approaching.

I didn't hear the cries and pleas for me to wake up.

I just stared blankly at the whiteness in front of me, thinking of the one person I loved most.

Axel.


	22. New Arrivals

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**Eh... last chapter was a filler lemon...**

**NOW XION AND NAMINE ARE HERE! HOORAY!**

_**To clear things up, when Sora had his heart taken, the other hearts associated with his were dispatched, and the hearts manifested their own flesh and blood.**_

_**You'll be seeing a bit of Ventus now and then, so yeah.**_

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. Sokai wasn't (and never will be to me) a canon pairing in Japan, Soriku is thought to be.**

* * *

**Xion: God, the last chapter was...**

**Namine: I liked it.**

**Roxas: ...**

**Me: Since you liked it so much, I'll throw in Sephiroth and Cloud-**

**Cloud: No.**

**Leon: That's disgusting.**

**Me: Or Leon gets-**

**Sora: Ew.**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: Or Sora-**

**Everyone: ...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: New Arrivals

* * *

~Xion~

I sighed heavily, deciding whether to knock on the door that was in front of me, or just leave quietly. "Just open the door, they'll be excited to see you again," Namine whispered behind me.

"Roxas, and Axel, you'll finally see them again," Yakusoku stated quietly.

Roxas, and Axel. I haven't seen them in... so long.

I have no idea how I even came to be again, I just awoke here, in Twilight Town.

Finally reaching a conclusion, I rapped quietly on the door. I heard some muffled talking, and I held my breath, and braced myself for the oncoming words. I squinted one eye open when I heard the creak of the door. "So, how are they like?" Yakusoku asked.

Namine shrugged; she hasn't seen them in so long.

I smiled a wide smile, and glanced at the black haired girl. "You'll find out."

A familiar spiky redhead opened the door, looking back inside the house. "God dammit Yuffie! Don't touch it!" he growled. Giggles and laughter was heard, and I wondered what was happening.

I held up my hand to get his attention, and the redhead focused on me.

"So how can I help- Y-you..?" He stuttered.

I smiled and waved.

"X-Xion... N-Namine?! How- but- when- where-?"

I put a finger to my lips, and Namine giggled contentedly.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to ask some things also," I said quietly.

Oh, how I've missed Axel and Roxas!

Namine, Yaku, and I made our way in, courtesy of 'ladies first' rule. Axel closed the door, and focused his attention on the black haired girl messing with his stuff. "YUFFIE!" he exclaimed scaring the girl. Yuffie jumped, and raced over behind my back.

"Hahahaha- Oh shit! Cramp!" she laughed as Axel chased her around the living room. Yaku watched contentedly, swishing her fox like tail back and forth.

Namine sighed and sat quietly on the sofa. I just stood there, waiting for Axel to stop being immature.

The dummy.

Axel finally gave up, and plopped down on the couch next to Namine. "Eh, so what's your question? Ask away." he breathed.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Axel's eyes widened in fear, and he held his breath.

"Well, you see, Sora came, and he-" he stuttered.

"Sora walked to the house with Roxas and I, and for some reason, he seemed different. We arrived home, and Sora immediately started to sob. Roxas got pissed off as usual, and placed that one curse he'd been saving on me, so I couldn't- y'know. Anyway, Roxas started getting all emo, and Sora said Xemnas was back, and Riku came, and Sora ran off, obviously mad at him because he was turning into a dark creature, and now the rest of the peeps are somewhere in Castle Oblivion trying to rescue Sora who had been viciously raped by our Master."

It took a minute to process all what Axel had been saying.

I caught the words 'Xemnas', 'Castle Oblivion', 'Sora viciously raped', and 'Sora turning to-' I pounded my head on the coffee table and screamed.

"That's how I came back!" I cried.

"Sora opened his heart! Everyone inside, we all came out and manifested our bodies back!"

Namine looked down sadly, and Yaku didn't seem at all surprised.

Figures, she can see right through all my emotions and memories.

"Aren't there more than one person inside Sora?" Axel asked. I nodded, and said, "There was a Roxas look alike, his name was Ventus. We were good friends, and there was one heart that resembled Sora a little. He had same spiky hair, only the color was a midnight black, and his eyes were a pale yellow. Ventus and he were uncomfortable with each other, but... um... I guess I became good friends with both." I concluded.

"Ventus... why does that name sound so familiar?" Axel wondered aloud.

"It's because, you met him before, Lea." Yaku quietly answered, and everyone gaped at her. Yakusoku shrugged, and said, "Back in Radiant Garden, Lea. You fought a boy with a keyblade..." Yaku quieted down and blushed.

"Eh? How do you know my-"

Yakusoku remained quiet, and I spoke for her. "No time Axel. We need help finding Sora."

* * *

~Sora~

I heard screams echoing throughout the castle. "Riku! What do you think happened?" I asked worriedly.

Riku shrugged; he didn't know either.

"Then let's go check!" I breathed, and jolted forwards with Riku's hand in mine. "Sora wait! I have a message from Cloud!" he exclaimed, reaching for his phone. I decided against it, but if Riku says so, I'll let it go.

Riku stared down at the phone, and I climbed over his shoulder to read the text.

"Riku, please come quickly," RIku read out in a bored tone. "It's important... blah blah blah... Roxas was raped... blah blah- what?"

I stared at him in shock. "Roxas was raped?"

* * *

~Kairi~

"Are they here yet?" I mumbled dully. "Not yet, Kairi. Please be patient. Yume and Riliane are going to arrive soon. You won't tell us what happened, and it's driving you insane." Tifa argued politely, and returned her attention to fixing up her clothes.

I buried my face into my pillow and groaned.

"Kairi, if you're so worried, why don't you call Riku again to check up on him?" Rikku suggested.

"I don't know, why don't you call him?" I objected.

"Kairi, you're the one who's worried."

"It was your idea."

Rikku groaned and sighed. "Fine," she gave in. "Only if it makes you more bearable to be with."

I ignored her and fiddled with my bangs. The nightmares have been getting worse, and I can't sense Namine's presence inside me anymore. It makes me feel vulnerable and lonely.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

"Um, hello?" I perked my head up at the sound of Riku's voice.

"Riku? Kairi was worrying her ass off, and she wanted to make sure you were okay. See, she's been getting unspeakable nightmares, and uh... she's been unbearable to be near."

Rikku whispered the last part, but I'm not deaf.

"Rikku, I heard that," I growled.

"Anyway, how are you?" Rikku ignored my comment and talked into the phone.

"Uh, well... we've found Sora..." Riku said casually. I sat straight up, and bolted from the bed to snatch the phone from Rikku's hands.

"You've found Sora!?" I gasped into the small device. "Kairi, don't have outbursts like that, you're scaring him."

I could hear whimpers in the background, and I sighed.

"Now we have a new problem. Remember Roxas? He's been raped."

_"I heard that, Riku." _a ghostly voice whispered. That voice. "Namine?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

I could imagine her smiling.

_"Yeah, I'm here at Axel's. Roxas has been what now-?"_

"I said, Roxas has been viciously raped by Xemnas," Riku growled from the phone sarcastically.

I heard Namine moan uncomfortably.

This was not good.

I heard the door burst open, and an energetic teen rushed in, and a black haired girl followed. "Oh! Riliane! Yume! You've arrived!" Tifa waved to the two, and rushed over to greet them.

Yume, the shorter one, smiled and pushed her away. "So what's the occasion? Getting married, hmm?" I blushed furiously, and Riliane smiled. "Yume, don't tease her," she said, brushing her fang shaped bangs behind her ears.

_"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to tend to my business now." _Namine called, and I didn't hear anymore.


	23. Awakening

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**So, I won't be uploading as much (school dammit), just enjoy this chapter for now! Hell yeah! Halloween is coming! CANDY! SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF LITTLE KIDS! HOORAY!**

**Eh, I have no idea who I'm gonna be, all I know that I'm going to destroy my mom's broom handle, and make it look like a keyblade, for my friends and anonymous people I don't even fucking know come up to me and say, "You should be in art." or "You have a wild imagination" or "I really love your artwork" or "That's beautiful" or "You can make anything! Are you asian?"**

**Yes. I'm a damn asian. God.**

**No, I took up orchestra. God.**

**No, Chinese and Asian. Are. The. Same. Exact. Mother-fucking. Things. God.**

**Random KH Fact: **

**1. Sora never ever ever liked ice cream until Roxas joined with him.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Awakening

~Roxas~

_Ugh. Am I dead?_

_Who am I? What's my name?_

"Roxas... up!"

_Uh, okaaayyy. That's a start. Roxas. That seems to fit._

_Give me another name! _

_Please!_

"Ple... up... el.. ere..."

_Da fuq?_

"Roxas!"

_God, that hurt._

_Wait, that sounded like a boy's voice. I know it starts with an S... S... S... So.. Sora?_

_Yeah! That's it!_

"Roxas! Please... up!"

_Okay._

_Up what?_

_I don't even..._

"A... heal... nas?"

_Okay. Nothing coming from that._

_It sounded like another boy's voice. Umm... nope._

"Roxas! Please! Wake up!"

_Well, I could understand that. Sora's voice..._

_A bright light..._

"So-Sora?"

"Look! Aerith! He's waking up! He said my name!"

I squinted one eye open, and shut it quickly when I felt searing pain rise up my leg. "Eh... where the hell am I?" I groaned, wincing when I felt another wave of pain wash over me.

"Roxas, stay put dear. Um, your lower region was bleeding badly, and I needed you to... get patched up." I opened one eye again, and my vision focused on the lady in front of me.

"A-Aerith?"

Aerith smiled and nodded. "At least you handled the... event... better than... um... Sora did. You seemed to regain your memory quite quickly." I lifted my head, and Sora sat next to me on the floor, and was holding my hand. "What happened?"

Aerith shook her head, and blushed like mad. "Um, let's say that uh, that when you... encountered Xemnas, he cursed himself to everyone he touches will lose their memory. Quite a complicated curse actually."

I stared at Sora, who stared back at me. "Where am I? Where's Axel?" I asked suddenly, and Sora looked sadly at the ground.

Not helping, Sora.

"I'm so sorry Rox! I should have gone with you!" he cried, clenching my hand.

"Sora, it's not your fault, think of what... of... might of happened... to... you..." I listened to my voice slur and I fell back onto the ground.

* * *

~Kairi~

"Don't you think we've spent to much time in Hollow Bastion? Sora might not even be here." Tifa suggested, finishing packing up the supplies like a housemaid. Rikku nodded, and the two started conversing about shit.

"Kairi, what ever happened to Sora?" Riliane contentedly asked, curious of what happened so far.

I sweatdropped; em, what should I tell them?

I can't just say, "HEY EVERYONE! I'VE BEEN SO DARN UPSET BECAUSE SORA WAS RAPED! AND ROXAS WAS TOO! ALLELUIA!"

"Eh..." I tried putting off the conversation, and tried thinking up a reasonable excuse.

Desperately holding back the worry inside me, I sputtered, "Um, I-I have no idea."

Yume eyed me cautiously, her violet eyes practically glaring through my soul, straight through my empty shell for a damn body. Riliane sighed and fixated the bandages wrapped around her wrists. "If you say so."

With that, the two left the room to join Tifa and Rikku, and Yume winked happily at me.

I shuddered; Yume never ceases to scare the hell out of me.

It's as if the two knew what was happening, and they knew I was lying.

* * *

~Xion~

I lazily brought the phone, and Namine was speaking in a fast paced, worried tone. "AndthenRoxaswasrapedandstuff andI'msuperworriedaboutwhat'sgoingtohappenandshit..." I held the phone away from my ear and spoke out in a bored tone, interrupting her glorious speech.

"Namine, I have no idea what the hell you're saying, so take a deep breath," I calmly assured her, mimicking a breath while speaking.

"... and exhale," I continued, breathing out for her to hear. I kept repeating, until she exclaimed, "Okay Xion. I get it. Eh," the blonde took a breath and slowly started talking, but eventually got faster and faster.

"..andthenRoxaswasrapedandstuff andI'msuperworriedaboutwhat'sgoingtohappenandshit..." she repeated, and I shook my head in defeat.

Namine can be so... I don't know. She can be such a worrywart sometimes.

It's always "This" and "That" and "Anything" and "Anywhere" and shit.

I desperately hung up without listening to the rest of her explanation.

I repeated what I caught in my head.

"... Roxas..."

My eyes widened when I realized what she said.

"AXEL!" I screeched, and the pyromaniac came bounding down the stairs.

"Yo."

"NaminesaidRoxaswasrapedandsh itandXemnaswastheonewhodidit becauseRikusaidsoandyoushoul dbeashamedofnotgoingyoupyrom aniac...!" I spoke rapidly, obviously annoying the redhead.

"Woah, Xi. I thought only Nami knew how to speak like that. Just take deep breaths," he breathed deeply.

"And exhale." he continued, mimicking breathing in and out slowly. I smacked his head and snapped, "This is not the time you idiot! Roxaswasrapedanditsnotmyfaul t,it'sproablyyour'sbecauseyoudidn'tbothertogoyoumoron!" I cried again, my voice getting higher and louder.

"Xi! What the hell!"

I continued speaking rapidly when Axel dragged me into the kitchen, and pulled a sea salt icecream bar. "andthenyoudon'tknowwhat'sgoingtohappen- GIMME." I reached for the icecream, which Axel held up out of reach.

"Axel. Give. Me. The. Mother. Fucking. Ice. Cream. NOW. Dingball."

Axel smirked and shook his finger in my face, and I reached out to bite it.

"Heh, no Xion. This is the last one, and it's my damn icecream. Roxas can't do a shit about anything, cause he's not here, he's in Castle Oblivion somewhere in that pile of dogshit."

My eyes widened and I grinded my teeth.

"You wouldn't dare you pyro. That's what I'm talking about! It's Roxas! HewasfuckingrapedbyXemnasand Ican'tdofuckingshitaboutanything!"

Axel began to do that annoying breathing in and out thing, while slowly peeling the wrapper off the icecream.

"Axel, just finish unwrapping it. You're making it look like a fucking strip tease."

* * *

**Heh. I have to finish my homework, I have a week of CBA's coming up (Curriculum Based Assessment)**


	24. Remember The Memories

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**Oh, you guys are lucky bastards.**

**Letting me update two times in a single week.**

**So lucky.**

**I'll have to say that this story will continue for a long time... seeing as how I write.**

**Eh, after this, I want to try something.**

**Sora chapter!**

* * *

**What world:**

**-Halloween Town**

**-Atlantica**

**-Pridelands**

**-Christmas Town**

**-Hollow Bastion**

**-Deep Jungle**

**-Timeless River**

**-Some Other Crappy World**

**Choose, and I'll do a little something...**

**Okay, three search teams out for Sora. **

Team Riku: Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Roxas, Riku

Team Kairi: Rikku, Kairi, Tifa, Riliane, Yume

Team Xion: Yakusoku, Xion, Namine, Axel, Ventus, Vanitas

**Sora is currently in the hands of Team Riku. Team Xion and Team Kairi will be on their way to meet Team Riku.**

* * *

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. Xemnas obviously has the power to turn Organization members into a lesser nobodies due to the fact that he forced Axel to kill Roxas by threatening him and due to Axel saying Roxas later from that: "Sure, but Im not going to be turned into a dusk for.."**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Remember The Memories

~Sora~

I placed my hand on Roxas' chest, easing his breathing. "Roxas, I should have never brought you into this. I don't even know how it all started. It's all my fault."

"Of course, Sora. It never was your fault in the first place." Riku turned and stood up from his position next to me.

Aerith cowered behind me, and Riku summoned his Way To Dawn. "What is it now?!" Riku scoffed, and shielded me, his arms outstretched. "Why, I have come back to take my loyal pet back." a deep voice growled, and you can't mistake that tone.

I looked up from behind Riku and caught the glance of amber eyes. Xemnas?

Aerith held Roxas close to her, and fixated a bandage around his lower area, and I placed my hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Rox," I whispered, and stood up from behind Riku.

"Sora is not going to be dragged into this!" he snarled, and Xemnas laughed. "Of course he is. Who got you all dragged out here in the first place?"

Riku froze, and his arms slowly reclined to his sides, keyblade still in hand.

I peeked out from his shoulder, and Xemnas quickly focused his icy glare, and I cowered behind Riku again. _Sora, you can do this, just do it._ I thought to myself, mustering up what ounces of sanity I still held.

I suddenly pushed Riku behind me, and stepped in between him and Xemnas.

"Sora! What are yo-"

I held up a hand, signaling him to stop talking.

I felt part of my subconscious cower in fear, the other facing what danger lies ahead.

"What do you want? You've taken so much already!" I cried out, my voice half shaking with fear. I felt Riku tense behind me as Xemnas took a single step forwards.

"Why... I would have never known... forgot already?"

I stopped breathing, and I felt my heart drop. "I forgot? I forgot what?" I demanded, half curious of what the man had to say. "Riku hasn't told you everything, has he?"

Riku growled and snapped, "Sora! He knows nothing!"

I found myself at a crossroads.

Riku, or Xemnas?

Riku jumped in front of me, and swung his keyblade down at the man. The figure distorted, and fell to the ground like dust, and we stared at the dissolved body that now took the shape of a pile os ashes.

"Huh, a clone..."

* * *

~Ventus~

"Hey. Blondie. Get up."

I shot upwards, and as usual, Vanitas was there to greet me.

What a great way to start the fucking day.

"It's my turn to lead, Vani. Give me the-"

"Okay blondie, first of all, I'm the captain driving this ship. Second, my name is not Vani." The dark haired teen growled at me, and I snapped back.

"Vanitas, first of all, without me, you'd never be existing right now. Second, I had absolutely NO damn idea we were going to be separated from Xion. How the hell was I supposed to know?"

Vanitas snorted at my comment, and shuffled a little farther from me. "Whatever. Where the hell are we?"

I shook my head, unsure of what we were even doing, where we were even GOING.

"I have no idea. It looks a lot like Radiant Garden..."

The two of us kept walking, and everything seemed out of place. Like we were in the future of technology or some shit.

A red haired girl ran past, looking very worried. "What's with her?"

She suddenly stopped, and turned to look at us. "Roxas! Oh my god, Namine said you were raped and-" I held up my hand and she stopped blubbering. "Okay, first of all, my name is not Roxas. Second, I have no idea of what you're saying about getting raped."

Vanitas snickered, and I elbowed him in the side.

"Roxas, quit playing. I know it's you. It's me, Kairi!" The girl chirped, and Vanitas pushed me out of the way. "Listen little girl, we're not here for shit. We're trying to find Xion or Sora or whatever the brat's name was."

Kairi froze and seemed dead inside.

I glared and Vanitas and smacked him in the head. "Dude! That's not cool, going around saying shit to girls everywhere!" Vanitas icily glared back rubbed his head, mumbling curses.

Kairi just kept staring at nothing, and it was getting creepy.

"Um, hello?" I waved my hand in her face to get her attention, and she snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, except that," she gulped and brought her voice down to a whisper.

"Sora and Roxas, they have been raped. Try sticking with that in your head."

* * *

~Xion~

I triumphantly stuck the ice cream bar in my mouth, and sneaked a glance at Axel. Laying down on the floor, he probably had a few fractured limbs, and maybe a broken rib or two.

Who cares?

"Xi, why the hell-"

The alarm went off, signaling someone came in from the front door. The blonde hair of Namine was recognizable, and she stepped in solemnly. She took a deep breath and said, "Let me guess. Axel has about three fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder and organ."

I shrugged, and Axel moaned.

Namine rushed to his aid, kneeling politely on the carpet, and turned him over, causing the pyro to moan louder.

She took out a small notepad, and scribbled a few things in it. She stood up, and I finished sucking off half of my ice cream. "He has five broken ribs, a broken arm, dislocated knee joint, several ruptured organs, both shoulder joints dislocated, and a bruised chest. You've overdone it a little, Xion."

I smiled innocently and asked, "A little?"

Namine sighed and rubbed her temple. "Okay, A LOT."

I licked off the remaining ice cream pieces, and stuck the popsicle stick in my mouth, the familiar taste of wood filling my sense of taste. "Any sign of the two yet?" Namine asked, dragging Axel onto the couch.

I shook my head.

"They probably don't even have a phone yet. Those two boys, it possibly will be a world of technology for them, seeing how they were born like more than a decade ago."

"Any suggestions on where to go after Axel heals?"

I nodded; we should go to Hollow Bastion, seems a good place where they would turn up."

* * *

~?~

"Stay on your guard, Sora," Riku warned the boy behind him. Everytime it seemed they got closer to a clone, Sora would slump to the ground, as if the Xemnas clone was draining the very life energy out of him.

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement and Aerith carried Roxas bridal style in her arms. "Where did Cloud and Leon run off to?" she asked, and the two boys shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe to heal their relationship."

The group continued to walk in silence, until Sora started to feel queasy, and kneeled on the ground to catch his breath.

_"Well, I'm kinda on the run, mind if I stay with you guys?"_

_"Not at all! Whatever you need, Sora!"_

"Sora?"

Sora shook his head, and stood up to take Riku's hand. "Riku, whenever I feel like we're getting closer to Xemnas, I keep getting memory flashbacks." Riku froze in shock. "He might find out," the silver haired youth mumbled to himself, and Sora stared at him curiously.

Riku brushed off the stare, and the group continued onwards.

"If we ever do make it out of the castle, where do you think we'll go?" Aerith asked.

"I know a bunch of places, like Halloween Town, The Pridelands, or even Atlantica!" Sora suggested. Riku nodded; he had no damn idea of where those places were.

Aerith smiled and said, "I've been examining the place a little, and it seems there's a portal apparently leading to Hollow Bastion if we ever make it out alive." "Possibly, you'll never make it out with Sora."

Xemnas stood in front of the silverette, and Sora scampered behind Riku. "Are you just another fake?" Riku hissed. "Or are you the real one?"

Xemnas laughed, and he showed ruthless emotion in his eyes. "I'm not in for your dull questions. Hand the boy over, and you'll make it out alive." Riku spread out his arms to shield Sora, and sneered, "Never! Sora is coming with us!"

The tall man smiled a crooked smile, and his hand went straight through Riku, only to grab Sora, who in turn went straight through, as if Riku was the fake one.

"The fuck?"

Sora cowered in fear, too shaky to summon his keyblade. The boy kneeled in front of Xemnas, and he could feel more memories pouring into his mind.

* * *

~Sora~

_"Aren't they cute __together?"_

Selphie? Who's cute together?

_"We're an official couple now! Aren't you happy for us, Sora?"_

Kairi?

_"Sora! I'm sorry!"_

Riku?

_"Sora! What have you done?"_

Done what? Done what, Riku!?

_"I didn't know..."_

What didn't you know?

_"But how will we comfort you then?" _

Axel?!

Riku summoned his keyblade, and charged at Xemnas, and I clutched my stomach. Roxas's eyes shot open, and he knew exactly what was going on. "Sora!" he called, leaping out of Aerith's grasp to get to me. Xemnas's clones slapped him to the ground, and he stood up, fighting with his two keyblades, wincing as he staggered.

_"Sora! I'm so sorry!"_

Roxas, it's not your fault!

_"Sora, why do you look like... this?"_

What? Do I look fat? A stain on my fucking shirt? What the hell?

_"Sora... I gave you orders, but you left him there to be found."_

Orders? Xemnas?

_"I want to hear you scream."_

Eek! Ugh!

_"Oh! Sora! Riku was looking for you!"  
_

He was...? Why, Leon?

_"Sora, you need to calm down."_

Cloud...

I didn't notice the figure glowering at Xemnas, and slashing at him with his keyblade, while I sat there, staring blankly at the floor. "Sora! Sanp out of it!" Voices called, but hey never reached me.

_"What the hell Sora?!"_

Y-Yuffie?

_"He'll never love you."_

Kairi? Who..?

_"Y-You loved me?"_

Riku...?

_"Kairi, will you be with me forever? "Of course! I'm so happy, Riku!"_

Kairi, and Riku... together?!

I felt rage bubbling up inside me, and I could feel my heart melting, as if, I didn't even have one.

_"Thank you for lending me your heart, Sora."_

Lending... my heart?

_"Defeat Riku."_

I widened my eyes, and I noticed I was clutching Xemnas's outstretched arm in fear, and sweat beads were forming on my forehead.

"All this happened... and whose fault was it?" Xemnas sneered.

I have no idea why, but I just stood up, and directed a single finger at Riku.

* * *

**MORE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	25. Under The Sea

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**Wow.**

** I got like 18 PMs telling me what world people wanted.**

**The world chosen was...**

**Atlantica (what), second was Halloween Town, and last was Pridelands!**

**Just a surprise later on... **

**Oh, and I like a lot of yaoi, so just expect more couples other than Sora and Riku, Roxas and Axel. Just think... what other boy characters did I put in here?**

**Cloud, Leon, Vanitas, Ventus. Think about it. Maybe some Cleon if I can manage, and you can expect a lot of VanVen.**

**The POVs in this story are:**

**(Third Person) ?**

**Roxas**

**Cloud**

**Leon**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Ventus**

**Xion**

**Kairi**

**Namine**

**Vanitas**

* * *

******Okay, five teams out for Sora. I'll be organizing Sora's location.**

Team Riku: Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Roxas, Riku

Team Kairi: Rikku, Kairi, Tifa, Riliane, Yume

Team Xion: Yakusoku, Xion, Namine, Axel, Ventus, Vanitas

Team Xemnas: Xemnas (obviously), ?, ?, ? (Mystery people yay)

Neutral/Other Team(s):

Team ?: Yami, Akumu, Aishi, Kuru, Kokoro (More heartless?)

******Sora is currently within the grasps of Team Xemnas. Save him, Riku!**

* * *

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. The tattoos under Axel's eyes represent that he committed a murder. It fits perfectly for him, the creators say.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Under The Sea

~?~

Riku took a step back as Sora focused an icy glare. "S-sora?"

Sora hissed at the use of his name, flinching when Riku said it. "You... you... I trusted you!" The boy held the Ultima keyblade ready in his hand, and another rested in the other. Double wielding Ultimas? Riku really did it this time.

"Listen, Sora I-"

"I don't want to hear it, you jerk." The smaller boy spat, and Aerith and Roxas flinched, and stood beside Riku, ready to protect him.

Sora raised the keyblades in offense, and charged at the group, Xemnas smirking behind him the whole time.

* * *

~Ventus~

"Okay, blondie. Great going. We're here in some bitches' residence, and you don't even fucking know who the hell she is," Vanitas sneered from the shower. I shivered and wiped my face with the hand towel.

"Vanitas, it's just plain wrong when you're speaking to me from the shower," I called, and the water stopped running. "Who says it is?" Vanitas reached out one arm to grab the towel hanging on the shower railing, and he wrapped it around his waist.

"Whatever. When are we leaving?"

I almost coughed in surprise; "Vanitas, we are not leaving, until Xion comes to get us. We don't even know the hell where we are, and we don't know how we are even fucking alive. So just shut up, and listen to me."

"I am listening, I just was."

"Shut up."

"... OK."

"Whatever."

Typical rebellious Vanitas. He seems to be getting less evil everyday, only having the personality of some prankster high schooler that gets sent to the office on a daily basis.

Seems like him.

"Anyway, what's the occasion now?" he continued, drying off his dark hair with another towel (I mean, yeah), and I stepped into the shower. "I have no idea."

I turned the shower knob all the way towards the hot water, and adjusted it to my liking between the middle. "Vanitas was rambling on about something, and I was half listening to him.

"So, did you know I still can create unversed?"

I was pooling water in my throat while he was talking (A/N: I do this all the time, bear with me please) and I almost gagged. "Huh? What!?"

Vanitas sighed and repeated, "I still can create unversed. Get your head out of the gutter, blondie."

I coughed up some of the water that supposedly slid down my throat, and shut the water off. "First of all Vanitas, my name is not blondie. Second, you should not speak of unversed while I am alone with you. You're making me think of Terra and Aqua again."

Vanitas snorted and said, "Still think of your friends?"

"At least I have some."

* * *

~Namine~

Xion and I watched as Xion chased Axel out of the house, and I was on the phone, talking with Kairi. Yaku watched contentedly as she made out the figures of Xion and Axel out the window.

"So, Axel took the last ice cream again?" Kairi laughed.

"Yup."

"I bet five hundred munny he broke a leg."

I smiled and placed my bet. "I bet several ruptured organs, and a dislocated shoulder, both knee joints dispatched, and three fingers broken." Kairi whistled from the other line, and I laughed.

"Hey! Wait Tifa-"

"Oi! Namine, I bet three thousand munny he broke at least 5 ribs, one cracked hip, and a dislocated thumb."

Another cheery voice piped up from Tifa's and I could recognize Rikku's voice, and a few others. "Hey! I bet about 100 munny for each finger broken." I laughed; placing bets on what Axel's going to get is really wrong.

But, it's fun.

I heard Rikku call other people. "Oi! Namine, right? Oh, I'm Yume..." I heard shuffling in the background, and Yaku twitched her ear at the mention of someone else's name.

"... and I'm Riliane. Don't you think placing bets on him is..."

"Wrong?" I interrupted. "I know, but it's becoming part of a daily basis." Giggles and laughter can be heard from the other line. "Oh! You should let Ven and Vani join the conversation!"

I almost dropped my phone in surprise; "What?! Ven and Vanitas are there?!" I screeched, and Kairi gasped in surprise. "Oh, yeah. We found them here while I was searching for Sora in Hollow Bastion. Those poor boys, don't even know the basics of technology."

I sighed and brought my voice down to a whisper. "Ok, we'll speak later. I'll be right over."

I hung up, and Yaku laughed. "All those bets... all of you guys were right. It's all of the above."

Just then, Xion came in, a popsicle stick wedged in her mouth, and she was dragging a limp, battered redhead behind her.

"That's what he gets," she triumphantly cried out. We all laughed, and Axel moaned loudly. "Ugh... where am I?" Xion chuckled and kneeled down beside him. "Even all those months we spent together in Organization XIII, you haven't learned your lesson in taking my ice cream."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I pushed him off the clock tower."

Silence erupted suddenly, and I broke it by saying, "Oh yeah. Kairi called, and the two boys are back at Hollow Bastion."

* * *

~?~

Sora slashed repeatedly and tirelessly at the silver haired youth, who in turn blocked the oncoming blows with his keyblade. "Sora! Please! Stop it!" Roxas cried out to his somebody, and Sora shot him a compassionate look.

"It's okay Roxas. I'll have to erase my pain, and everything... everything will be fine."

Xemnas was not focusing on the battle between friend and friend, he was summoning a portal of some sort. "Probably for Sora to escape!" Roxas thought to himself.

"Sora! Wait!" Roxas held Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands, and Aerith was ordered by Riku to fetch Cloud and Leon.

The blonde boy jumped in front of Riku, and Sora immediately stopped his oncoming blow and growled at Roxas, "Roxas! Move out of the way!" Roxas refused to do so, and held his keyblades in defense.

"Fine, Roxas. If that's what you want," Sora teared up, holding back a sob, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Then I have no more to give!" Sora thrust his two keyblades easily between Roxas's defense, and Roxas slumped down.

Riku stared at Sora in shock, at what he'd just done.

What happened to Sora, the one he used to know?

Was he really gone?

Xemnas grabbed Sora's shoulder, and said, "You've done enough, pet. Into the portal you go." Sora protested, and hissed icily, "I'm not your pet, you filthy bastard. Get away from me!"

Sora jumped out of Xemnas's reach, and jumped feet first into the black portal.

Xemnas smirked, and his gaze averted onto Riku.

"My my. Want to go after him? Go ahead."

Riku raised an eyebrow at his comment, but hastily slung Roxas over his shoulder, and dived into the portal, and Xemnas murmured to himself, "Soon, Riku. Soon."

* * *

~Sora~

The icy sense of water erased my pain and I squinted a single eye open. "Where the hell...?"

Colorful breeds and varieties of coral and fish littered the atmosphere, and the tune of singing voices filled the air. Obviously, this is probably the place I wanted to be in the least, seeing the current situation I was in.

I balanced myself in the tides, my blue dolphin tail swinging up and down.

"Great, just where I wanted to be," I murmured to myself as I swam towards one of the many tunnels covering the area.

* * *

~Riku~

The salty smell of the air filled my lungs, and I felt the crush of sand beneath my skin. Was I back, at home? Back at Destiny Islands? Was everything just a dream. "Riku! Get up! It's an emergency!" Roxas shook me awake, and I squinted my eyes open.

"So you healed?" I asked, and Roxas snorted. "We're here in some damn ocean place, and I'm half fish, and that is the first question you ask me? Not, 'Where are we?' or 'Why the hell are you half fish?'"

I looked at Roxas's bottom half in acknowledgement, and his legs were replaced by a sunset orange. "Personally, I think you look great," I commented, and sighed.

"At least you can go swimming, I'm still a damn human."

Roxas smiled, and rubbed the badly bruised area of his stomach, where Sora's keyblades pierced his skin. The blonde winced slightly, and settled in the water. "I guess we'll split for now, I'll go looking for Sora in the water, and you can go looking on land. Also," Roxas tossed me a bottle.

"Found this not o far from here. Apparently, it's a potion for changing forms whenever you please. Use it if I need you under the sea."


	26. What?

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**Ugh... I woke up super early to update this crap. I don't get it, but when it's like ten at night, that's when most of you guys review. And I'm like, "Da fuq?"**

**You'll see Vanitas and Ventus... *ahem* getting along, and a virtual cookie to whoever guesses Vanitas's (thing) that Ventus stole! Haven't heard from Cloud in a while, I wonder what he's been up to?**

**Me: I'm tired of this shit. I'm putting in Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: ...! ... no.**

**Sora/Roxas/Xion: ...**

**Namine/Ventus: !**

**Vanitas: Da fuq?**

**Me: Cloud, come here.**

**Cloud: ...**

**Sephiroth/Leon: ...**

* * *

******Okay, five teams out for Sora. I'll be organizing Sora's location.**

Team Riku: Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Roxas, Riku, Yuffie

Team Kairi: Rikku, Kairi, Tifa, Riliane, Yume

Team Xion: Yakusoku, Xion, Namine, Axel, Ventus, Vanitas

Team Xemnas: Xemnas (obviously), Sephiroth, ?, ?

Neutral/Other Team(s):

Team ?: Yami, Akumu, Aishi, Kuru, Kokoro (More heartless?)

******Sora is currently on his own.**

* * *

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. You were originally supposed to play as Riku instead of Sora.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: What?

~Roxas~

"Nn... not this way. Hmm..." I kept track of where I was going. God it was hard to swim. It felt like having both legs tied together. I occasionally bumped into a few people, who thankfully didn't know who the hell I was, because that would be just dandy.

I felt really sorry for Riku, having to be a human and all.

Now I'm not so sure.

I'm jealous.

The voices of people singing in harmony made me stop and turn around. A mermaid with long, red hair and a green fin was whisking through the waters, and she stopped when I glanced at her.

"Oh! I've never seen you here before," she greeted. I shrugged nervously, and I let a small sheepish grin show. "Aw, don't be shy. I'm Ariel!" She introduced, and I smiled. No harm in making friends, right?

"I'm Roxas. Do you know someone named Sora?" I asked, and Ariel's smile lit up. "Oh of course! You are a friend of Sora's, yes?"

I nodded; what else could I be?

"Well, I haven't seen that boy in a long time," she stated. "The last time he was here was when he was singing in the-"

"Wait just a minute. Sora _sings_?" I asked dumfounded.

Sora never liked to sing in front of other people, he felt like it wasn't necessary. But here... "Oh, yeah. Sora had the most wonderful voice," Ariel continued, and she gasped. "I forgot!" She exclaimed, and butted her wrist on her forehead.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"I had to do my daily searching of the human world!" she answered, and I felt weird. I was (I said was) a human, and here I am, half fish, talking to someone about them. Awkward moment.

"Here! I'll show you!" Ariel grabbed my wrist, and started swimming upwards, and I jolted upright. "Wait! Ariel!"

* * *

~Vanitas~

"Argh! Vani!" The feisty blonde wrestled me onto the floor, and we lay on the carpet. "Let me see it!" he demanded, and I grinned evilly. "Nu!" Ven repeatedly grabbed my hair, and in turn, I grabbed his. "No! You have no right!" I argued.

I felt like a little kid.

"Vanitas!" Ventus pushed me against the wall, and I clutched my knees together tightly, and Ven attempted to pry my knees apart. "V-Vani..." he breathed, and I pushed him away. "Let me see it!"

"No! People will see and-"

Ven sighed, and frowned. "Vani, there's no one here, so let. Me. See. It. NOW." I knew I still had a chance to win this fight. "NO!"

"You dingball, let me see!"

"Never!"

"Why? We're all alone!"

"Because, people will come and see-"

Ventus summoned his keyblade, and used the blunt end and knocked on my knee. "FUCK! That HURT!" I yelled out, and Ventus kept relentlessly butting my knees, until I was, of course, forced to open.

Ven reached down into my lap and stared down. "Finally... I never knew-"

The light of a camera flash blinded me, and I quickly turned to the side. "Oh, that was cute!" Kairi squealed, holding a digital camera in her hands. "Getting along, boys? Are you trying to get to know each other better?" Ven nodded, and said, "You can say that." I held up my hands, and cried out, "No! Wait! I can explain-"

"Oh, go on. Just pretend I'm not here," Kairi sighed happily, readying the camera for another picture probably.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, and kicked Ventus away. The blonde teen sat straight up, and wrestled me (again) to the ground.

Well fuck.

"Let me see!" he whined, and I curled into a tight ball. "I fucking said no!"

"VANI!"

"NO!"

Ven continued to attempt to pry my legs open, and I just sat there. Fucking wonderful moment (sarcasm). Just fucking wonderful.

I grabbed a fistful of his spiky hair as he leaned in closer, and he snatched from whatever was under me. I can't just tell you what I had, right?

He continued to lie there, and I buried my face in my hands.

There was some fangirl, over there, taking pictures of what seems to be Ven and I doing unspeakable things to each other. I heard Ven hum in acknowledgement, and I kicked him away again. Ven laughed, and rolled on his back.

"Haha! I never knew you had a love for-"

"SHUT UP!"

Kairi was giggling, and she continued taking pictures. If Xion ever came back, the first question she would ask is, "So, who was on the bottom?"

God.

"Ven! Give it back!"

I reached out to pry the boy's body in half.

Ven held my (Thing) in his hands, and tumbled when I lunged for him. He continued to laugh, and he raced around the room, and I chased him.

"Give back my (thing?) back! It has private things in it!"

* * *

~Riku~

"Uh, yeah. Roxas turned out to be half fish..." I lifted my head, and Kairi laughed hysterically. "So it turns out Roxas IS with you," she giggled. "You see, this guy named Ventus and his buddy Vanitas came over the other day, and Ven looks exactly like Roxas," she explained.

I kept my ear close to the phone, and stared out over the sea.

"Hmm, I'll call you back. I have some Sora searching to do."

"Kay! Bye Riku!"

_Click._

I sighed and tucked my cell in my pocket. How fun I would've been, hanging out with Roxas in the ocean. I don't even know if Sora turned out to be human or some fish person. I trudged through the sand, and kicked up a sandstorm.

Nearing the tall boulder, I perked my head up at the sound of voices. "Who the fuck...?"

A man with long silver hair stood over the edge of the ocean, a black angelic wing sprouted from his back. I hid myself behind the large rock, and at the same time peeked a few glimpses.

I made out another figure, with an organization cloak, and dark silver hair. Obviously, it was Xemnas. Just my luck.

"He is here. I have the one you're looking for, consider this a trade."

"... and?"

"Bring me Sora, and I'll give you Cloud."

I gasped, and covered my mouth.

I took in a breath when the figure whisked around. I slumped down behind the rock, and I could feel their eyes burning through my protection, just knowing I was there.

Great.

Just great.

A winged dude was joining Xemnas's little play party, and Sora is out there, by himself, and he can get raped again, and I don't like coping with rapes. That's just not me.

I heard the footsteps against sand fade, and I waited a moment to make sure no one was there. Sneaking a glance, I cautiously peeked over the rock. No one there. Whew.

A single rock was peering over the ocean, and I thought I made out a mass of spiky hair, and a blue dolphin tail, but I'm not so sure.

This journey is so fucked up.

* * *

~Cloud~

I glumly sulked through the halls, and I wondered where the others were. I wonder if they just fucking left me here to fucking rot in this hell.

"Cloud?"

I stopped, and turned around in hopes it was Aerith.

Sure enough, my prayers were answered. "Aerith!" The girl embraced me, and I felt my face heat up slightly. "I was so worried! Riku told me to find you and Leon- where the hell is he anyway?"

I gaped at Aerith; swearing wasn't her thing. Especially if it was Aerith.

She didn't pay attention to me, and twirled her bangs in her fingers. "God, Roxas was hurt, Riku was fighting Xemnas and Sora," she continued, a lost look in her eyes.

Aerith snapped back to attention when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, we have to find Leon, if we want to get out of here! A portal leading out of here is somewhere around the entrance, and we need to hurry. Those things don't last forever," she said, a sudden look of determination in her eyes.

It usually wasn't like Aerith to have these abnormal mood swings.

I nodded in agreement, and she held my hand as we continued down the halls.


	27. Send Me There

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

**Cloud: ...**

**Sephiroth: ...**

**Me: ^_^**

**Everyone Else: *Stares***

***Cloud was tied up, to a bed (apparently not naked) and Sephiroth stood there, and I was watching***

**Me: ... well?**

**Cloud: ... I hate you.**

**Me: I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Apparently, I wonder who makes a better uke. Vanitas, or Ventus? I have no idea. I've taken up a few more crack pairings, like Vanitas x Repliku (I seriously think it's adorable, deal with it), maybe Xion and Namine (Yuri here) and just maybe a little Vanitas and Kadaj...**

This is just a filler chapter.

* * *

******Okay, five teams out for Sora. I'll be organizing Sora's location.**

Team Riku: Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Roxas, Riku, Yuffie

Team Kairi: Rikku, Kairi, Tifa, Riliane, Yume

Team Xion: Yakusoku, Xion, Namine, Axel, Ventus, Vanitas

Team Xemnas: Xemnas (obviously), Sephiroth, Ansem (Seeker of Darkness), ?

Neutral/Other Team(s):

Team ?: Yami, Akumu, Aishi, Kuru, Kokoro (More heartless?)

******Sora is currently on his own.**

* * *

**Random KH Fact:**

**1. (Spoiler for DDD) Riku's greatest fear is himself. The other is losing Sora.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Send Me There

~Ventus~

I sat cross legged on the bed, apparently Vanitas was tied up, in the corner, duct taped to the wall. I smirked again, and glanced at him. "Give it back!" he called out pleadingly, and I ignored him.

"Nah, I want to see what's inside. Some detailed sketches filled some pages, probably when Namine came to visit.

The picture that caught my eye is when Sora was battling the 1000 heartless; and inside, I was tied up, in a chair, and Xion and Roxas forced me to eat that wretched frozen salt on a stick.

I continued to flip through the pages, and I laughed. "I didn't know you liked to play with those bunny unversed-

"SHUT UP!"

I continued flipping through the pages more, and stopped at a really detailed page. Vanitas probably recognized what I was reading, and squirmed around, and said, "No! You idiot! Don't-"

I read to myself quietly, and I felt my skin pale.

Setting the book down on the soft mattress, I turned to Vanitas, and asked, "You like me?" Vanitas averted ihs gaze and I htrew the book across the bed. "Not that you would know," he mumbled.

"Whatever," I sighed, and leaned over to peck him softly.

* * *

~Namine~

Xion, Axel, Yaku, Yuffie, and I stood at the entrance of the worn down hotel whatever it was. I glanced at Yuffie again and asked, "Are you sure this is the place?" Yuffie nodded, and I braced myself, reaching up to knock on the door.

Or rather, knock DOWN the door.

The door actually fell backwards, and dust kicked up in the air, limiting our senses to touch and hear.

"Namine, what the hell did you-"

A dusty figure emerged from the door's rubble, and I recognized her presence. "Kairi?"

Kairi coughed slightly, and smiled as she neared. "So you made it! The twins are in the room upstairs, if you're here to get them." I nodded, and Axel raced in, Xion slung over her shoulder.

"Axel! Wait!"

"Didn't Xion tell you? Even if Roxas was here, he wouldn't want to be bothered! He'd been raped!"

Axel kept going forwards, shouting curses, completely ignoring me. The idiot.

He probably thought "twins" meant Roxas and Sora. Kairi meant Ventus and Vanitas. "Axel! Roxas is not-" I hurried after him, and Xion was yelling out a string of curses, pounding her balled fists on Axel's back. "Axel! SET ME DOWN!" she exclaimed.

"No! I need to see Roxas!"

"That's the point, Axel! Roxas has been raped by Xemnas, you idiot!"

Axel froze, and flung Xion against the wall. "Why the fuck didn't you fucking tell that important ass shit to me?!"

Xion rubbed her head, and averted her gaze. "You were teasing me with ice cream..." she murmured. AXel, furiously left smoldering flames in his wake, and Tifa and Rikku anxiously attempted to pat them out.

Axel, even ignoring the fact Roxas wasn't even here, just strolled upstairs, obviously interrupting Ventus and Vanitas and whatever the hell they were doing.

"XEMNAS. IS. GOING. TO. FUCKING. PAY." he bellowed, and he thrust the door open suddenly, Xion and I staring into the room. And I can't believe what I saw.

Apparently, Vanitas was tied up in a corner, and Ventus was- well, kissing him. "Aww," Xion mumbled. "It's so adorable!"

"RoxasohmygodIwassoworried- who the hell are you?" Axel said, pointing at Vanitas, and Ventus sat up. "First of all, I have no idea who the hell you are, except that you look a lot like Lea that I met in Radiant Garden. Second, my name's not Roxas," Ven stated calmly, and Vanitas was in pure shock.

He looked like, "Da fuq just happened?"

"Oh, Roxas. What the hell did HE do to you? Now, you forgot about me, and you're kissing some Sora look alike!"

"I said, my name is NOT Roxas!"

"To hell, no one looks like Roxas!"

"Well, I do!"

Vanitas mumbled something, and a little blue creature rose from the ground. Cute!

"Grab him, Kuru," he mouthed. The unversed obeyed, and bit down on Axel's leg. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? SOME KIND OF EVOLVED HEARTLESS?!"

* * *

~Sora~

My life sucks.

I sat on the usual spot where Ariel would take me to spy a little on her crush, well, mostly she would spy. It felt awkward being a half fish to be observing your own kind. Well, considering I'm practically a full blown heartless. I flipped my tail a few times, and let the sun beat down.

I remember how Ariel would ask me if I was going to be like her, observing the human world like a prisoner yearning for freedom, looking for true love. Supposedly, I don't really see myself doing that shit.

I sighed, and looked over at the beach. I could make out three figures, and one I could of course recognize as Sephiroth {A/N: *Sephiroth's theme plays* Dundundundun... SEPHIROTH!}

Who couldn't recognize his huge as sword and black wing?

Sometimes, my life is really screwed up.

Now, finding Sephiroth in place he'll most unlikely be, now THAT is a surprise. Surprise!

* * *

~Roxas~

Undeniably, this has to be the most humiliating thing ever.

"Ariel, I don't... sing."

Ariel smiled, and twirled around in the water, her torso reaching over the surface. I peeked over the waterline, my hair still retaining it's anti gravity state. "Oh, Roxas! Sora also said that the first time he tried, come on!"

I blushed and shook my head. Ariel smiled, saying, "It's okay. Maybe later. But, we have to keep searching for more human stuff!"

Yup, this is so humiliating.

We neared the shoreline, and I made out Riku's figure. I waved to him, and to my luck, he noticed. "Who's the chick?" he mouthed. I shook my head, eh. This is awkward.

"You know, you almost remind me of Sora," Ariel chided. Riku just watched Ariel frolic, listening to our conversation.

"Well, no. I mean, we're complete opposites!"

"Roxas, don't be like that. Oh!" She made her way over to a single rock, and a fork was wedged inside. Great. "See? We use this for our hair," she instructed, twirling the fork through her silky hair.

"Um, Ariel, that's a fork."

"Hmm? A fork..."

I facepalmed myself.

"I actually know more about humans than you know..."


	28. Whale Boy

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

_Hurr..._

_I'll be re writing the chapters. YAY! Check for any changes, and I'll try to make them longer. Happy reading! I've already re written chapter 1! Don't expect more chapters later on... em, re writing everything is hard, considering I have like more than 20 chapters. NUUUU-_

_This is possibly the longest chapter ever._

_If I don't update at least ONCE in a month, that means I'm dead, or I moved somewhere. _

* * *

_Okay, five teams out for Sora. I'll be organizing Sora's location._

Team Riku: Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Roxas, Riku, Yuffie

Team Kairi: Rikku, Kairi, Tifa, Riliane, Yume

Team Xion: Yakusoku, Xion, Namine, Axel, Ventus, Vanitas

Team Xemnas: Xemnas (obviously), Sephiroth, Ansem (Seeker of Darkness), Young Xehanort

Neutral/Other Team(s):

Team ?: Yami, Akumu, Aishi, Kuru, Kokoro (More heartless?)

_Sora is getting closer to danger... people will be eliminated, slowly._

* * *

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. If you play BBS and use Aqua's story, there is a glitch when you go to Radiant Garden. When you rescue Kairi, and peek between Aqua's legs, you'll see another Kairi next to the other one. Thus ends the tragic tale of Kairi's missing twin sister. :)_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Whale Boy

-?-

"You baka!" Namine screeched at Axel, who was busy punching the crap of the so called "Sora look alike". "Stop you idiot! That's not Roxas!" Xion screeched at the furious redhead.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ven intervened, holding back the very confused Vanitas. The little unversed was kicked off of Axel's leg, now resting in Vanitas's arms in a daze.

"My god! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ventus screamed at the pyromaniac, Vanitas just idly sitting in his lap. "Um, I'll just fucking go now..." he interrupted, pushing himself off of Ven.

"Oh, no fucking way!" Axel grabbed the black haired teen by his neck and began to strangle him, shaking him to and fro. "First, you have the decency to erase Roxas's memories after he was raped by fucking Xemnas, and now you think you can just make out with my boyfriend? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Ven smacked Axel in the head with his keyblade and grabbed Vanitas away from him. "Boyfriend? I don't even know you!"

Axel grabbed a fistful of Vanitas's hair, and Ven attempted to pry him away, Namine and Xion pulling Axel towards the door.

"OI! Quit the shit!"

Everyone turned to see Tifa standing in the doorway. "I can hear all of you guys from downstairs, and it's driving me fucking crazy!" Everyone went silent, and Tifa sighed. "Ah, Kairi talked to Riku again, and they're in some 'damn ocean place' as Riku described it,"" she announced, turning to face everyone.

"Roxas is with him, asshole." she glared at Axel for a moment, and returned to her normal Tifa- ish self. "Okay, now that that shit is over, let's go downstairs, and you twins," she pointed to Ven and Van, "Will go near the center of town. Kairi informed us that there should be a gummi ship parked there, you should get it for us."

Vanitas grunted in approval, and Ven glared at Axel, who in turn glared back. Tifa noticed this and clapped her hands together, "I said, Quit. The. Shit. Anyway, the rest of you can wait here."

The group stood in silence, and Tifa cleared her throat. "I. Said. We. Are. Going. Down. Stairs. Are. We. Clear?"

Everyone nodded in dismay, and the girl smiled, happily skipping downstairs.

Ven turned to Axel and spat, "Asshole."

"Shrimp."

"Shithead."

"Slut!"

"Pencil Dick!"

"Oh, that's fucking it-"

"OI! I SAID QUIT THE SHIT!"

* * *

-Riku-

I intently and curiously watched half fish Roxas converse with some redhead chick. Wow. Axel is being cheated on... huhu... I wiped the smirk of my face as I saw Roxas eye me with that I-Know-What-You-Are-Thinking-You-Weird-Bastard look.

I huffed, and pushed myself off the rocky surface. Something was up, and Roxas can't tell me now. I dug the bottle out of my pocket, and frantically shook my arms, trying to get his attention. He stared at me for a moment, and I pointed to the bottle silently.

Roxas shrugged, and I popped the cork off, curiously, the blonde's eyes watching my every move.

A musty smell wafted out along with a bluish black smoke. This doesn't seem safe.

Me, being the 'arrogant bastard' as Roxas described me, I dumped all of the contents in my mouth. Roxas glared at me, his blue eyes slanted, and the mermaid fish person was still ranting on about some junk. I coughed out some air, and choked slightly, bending down on my knees, and Roxas frantically was searching for a place where he would supposedly CATCH ME.

I felt my balance shift slightly, and I couldn't move my feet anymore.

Oh God.

* * *

-Sora-

I swam ever so lightly on the smooth tides, the current pushing me a little farther. "Please don't run into anyone I know, please please please-" I prayed, dolphin kicking my way deeper into the never ending abyss.

I continued to pray, clasping my hands together; for effect. "When I see that dick again, I'll fucking rip his throat out and shove a pin through his trachea.." I muttered between my silent wishes.

"Oh, and please oh please oh please let Xemnas be dead already," I continued to mumble, slicing masses of seaweed with my keyblade for entertainment. I continued to settle a bit, occasionally looking here and there for any sign of danger.

And by danger I mean Riku. And Xemnas.

"Na na na na..."

I turned my head at the sound of a deep, almost womanly voice behind me. "Who's there?"

"Na na na na... so... the pretty boy comes back... eh?"

* * *

-Roxas-

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

"Ariel, could you just, excuse me for a moment-"

Ariel continued to ramble about picking up and inspecting everything she found. "Nevermind then." I mumbled, and I swam over to where the bastard was about to fall.

Riku wavered a bit, and fell, down right next to me. Water sprayed everywhere, and I shielded myself from the droplets.

Crap.

Ariel turned her head at the sound of a splash, and I dove underneath the water, frantically looking for the idiot. "Riku!" I called. "RIKU!" "Mmm..." A soft reply came. Great. Unconscious Riku. "Oh come on, Riku," I huffed, looking for the silver haired teen.

"If you think this is fun, forget it," Riku's voice called, and I sighed. "Riku, it's not funny when you pretend to faint here, of all damn places," I scolded him. "Yeah, half fish."

"Shut your mouth, _whale boy_."

Riku hesitated to look at his bottom half in acknowledgement, but did so anyway. "Oh, haha. Very funny." His bottom half, unlike my dolphin half, was more like a killer whale.

Riku scratched the back of his head, and laid on his back. "When we came here, did you ever wonder where the hell our clothes went?"

* * *

_I loved the title for this chapter. :)_


	29. My Chain

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

_Guess what?_

_I started a beta profile! _

_HOLY- I got over a hundred reviews!_

* * *

_Testing... Testing..._

_Error. _

_Error._

_Could not load location of missing keybearer._

_Error._

_Error._

* * *

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. In the japanese KHII version, when Axel makes his *cough*suicide*cough* attack, he lays on the ground, BURNING. In other versions, the flames are removed._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: My Chain

-Riku-

A majestic, coral-like castle came into view as Roxas and I swam a little deeper. "The hell are we?" I asked, and Roxas swam a little faster. "I have no idea. Imagine if Sora was here, and they treated us like we were gods," he exclaimed, making a heroic pose.

I smacked him in the head, and corrected his misinterpretation. "If Sora was here BEFORE all of this shit happened, then they would treat us like gods."

Roxas scowled, and rubbed his spiky hair. "Not fair, Riku. All of a sudden, I feel like being with Axel."

I smirked, and a crowd of fish people kept us from going a little further.

"So, did you hear..."

"Yeah...!"

"Um, but a-"

"Excuse me-" Roxas stammered, trying to get past the group. The fish people turned around, and it turns out, they were all girls.

"OH! Isn't he the one Ariel told us about?"

"He's so adorable!"

"He looks almost like Sora!"

The fan-girlsish squeals erupted from the group of fish people, and Roxas shrieked, cowering behind my back. "Make them go away Riku! Use your super-awesome-sexy-power!"

"Wait. What? I don't even-" I stared at him like he was crazy, and all the eyes were directed towards me. I gulped, and somehow managed to swim backwards, Roxas clinging to my back.

"What's your name? Riku?"

"Isn't he the one Sora always talked about?"

"The really bold, arrogant one?"

I held up my hands in defense as the girls kept blabbering about shit, and Roxas inched away from my back.

I guess the girls came to a conclusion, because they turned to me and said in unison in a sing song voice, "Sora said you were his best friend. But we just saw him a while ago heading towards the deep abyss. You better hurry, his injuries could be fatal." Roxas and I felt a cold shiver run down our spine.

Creepy unison talking.

The girls noticed this, and they laughed, saying, "Oh! That! We can do that whenever we want!" I felt myself tense up slightly, and a girl with blond hair continued to speak.

"Yeah, about his injuries, he headed off to... _the lair_. You know, that giant octopus sea witch that tried killing him ever since he came here two years ago's lair."

-?-

Vanitas attempted to keep his distance from Ventus, and the blond had no idea what he had done wrong. The two walked towards the middle of Hollow Bastion, nearing the promised, unused gummi ships. Once they arrived, Vanitas took the seat of one without a complaint, Ventus driving the other.

Using the built in microphone-walkie talkie-thing-a-ma-bob that was conveniently still working, Ventus waited to think of something to say.

Finally mustering enough courage to speak, Ventus blurted, "Vanitas, what did I ever do wrong? You've been avoiding me, and you don't even think about anything! If this has to do with the kiss , I'm sorry!"

Vanitas remained silent, and coughed. "I didn't say it was your fault. Nothing was your fault."

Ventus glared at his other half through the glass window, and slowly, his gaze softened.

"Then why, Vanitas? Why do you-"

"Because idiot. Because..." {A/N: I'm not going to tell you!}

-Sora-

"The fuck! I-I killed you!" I shrieked, tumbling backwards. The shadowed figure inched a little closer, the faint light from above showing a part of it's hideous face.

"The pretty boy swears now?"

I scowled, and swam backwards. "In case you haven't noticed, it's called growing up, for your information."

I heard a laugh, and the intruder emerged. "Say what. Want to be a human? I know little Ariel-"

"Look. Just because I'm a dolphin person, doesn't necessarily mean I want to be a human, _Ursula_."

"Oh, that's right. I remember, you are a human. Silly me," the sea witch crooned, butting the edge of her wrist on her forehead. I remember I killed her, why in the fuck- "I know about your affairs with that... that boy," she continued, and those freaky eels slithered from behind her.

I regret ever coming down here without thinking.

"How do you know? No one is supposed to know!" I frantically said, swimming towards her. She cackled, and answered, "Word gets around fast in the dark realm, boy. And if you hate him so much, why keep that crown?"

She directed a plump finger to my neck, where my signature crown necklace rested. Clutching it, I sighed. "I-I had this ever since I was little, when Riku first gave it to me. I don't know if-"

Smiling, she crossed her arms, and turned her back on me. "If you insist, but I'm the only one here in this whole world that can summon dark portals. Unless you want out, I suggest you give me something worthwhile."

I gulped; Riku could also be in the ocean right now, and he could also have Roxas with him.

I held the cold, shiny crown in my palm, and unhooked the chain. Glancing at it once more, I took in the whole image. Ursula laid her hand outstretched, and I placed my possession in her palm.

Laughing, she summoned a portal, right in front of me, and I gasped in shock. "Beware, lover boy. Your Riku will not give up so easily. I suggest you befriend a few other in the dark realm."

Before the portal closed, I met her eyes with mine, and she mouthed, "Have fun."


	30. Arrive in this Mysterious Place?

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

_I lol'ed when I was playing 358/2 Days again when it got to that part when Xion was like, "Roxas, that's a stick."_

_I also lol'ed when Roxas was going to open a treasure chest and he's like, "You want me to open it?" And Axel is like, "Yes, that's generally what we do."_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I was playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon!_

* * *

_Random KH Fact: Japan has at least more than five Kingdom Hearts games than the United States._

* * *

_Tracker successfully updated._

_Listing Locations_:

Team A: Atlantica/Castle Oblivion

Team B: Hollow Bastion

Team C: Hollow Bastion

Team D: EVERYWHERE

Sora: ?

* * *

Chapter 30: Arrive in this Mysterious Place?

-Riku-

Nothing could be worse than this. I mean, Sora, is going off, into a lair, where a giant octopus lady who coincidentally attempted to kill him over the last two years and we are here, trying to find our way.

Roxas and I felt like we were swimming in endless circles. "Where are we?" I groaned, and Roxas snapped. "I don't know! They said go to the left, and take three turns to the right!"

I punched myself in the face. "You got the directions mixed up!" I scowled. "It's go to the right, and three turns to the left!"

Roxas seemed stunned for a moment, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Hehe," a voice called out. "Did you hear that?" I asked, and Roxas shot his head up. "Yeah. Wait for it again." We waited a few minutes, and the giggles erupted again, only a little louder. "Hehe!"

I scratched my head, and Roxas sighed. "Y'know that voice sounds almost like Sora's- Sora!"

The boy grabbed my hand, and dashed off to the left, following the sounds of giggles.

* * *

-Sora-

Now.

I'm pretty sure Halloween was past already {A/N: You don't say? No Durr}, but why is everything so festive? Is it that their minds are on replay, or what? Sighing, I looked around, using what very little of the dim lights this town could give.

I guess the reason I actually liked coming to Halloween Town was because, I mean, could change my clothes into something different for once.

I kicked a loose pebble, lost in my endless train of thoughts.

"How could I just- what a joke."

My neck area where my necklace was supposed to be resting felt really cold, and I shivered. Now, don't get me wrong, I like being here, except the little monster things scare the shit outta me.

Walking a little faster, I ran around in large circles, around town. No one was up, which really surprised me.

Everyone was supposed to be up.

I smirked to myself, and a tidal wave of mischievous thoughts rampaged my head. Now for the fun...

* * *

-?-

Giggles got louder and louder, and Roxas squinted. The figure had a sleek, blue tail of a dolphin, and a mass of cinnamon brown hair was resting atop it's head. "It's Sora!" he called, and Riku grimaced.

"Don't yell so loud! You'll scare him!"

Roxas immediately covered his mouth while racing after Riku, who was on the verge of reaching out to stop the boy. "Hehe! Can't catch me!" Sora called happily, darting around in circles.

The crown chain was bouncing along with the tide of the water, and Riku swam after him, grabbing onto his friend's tail.

"Roxas! Do something!" he demanded, being dragged by the excited boy, and Roxas huffed. "You think I can do anything in this situation!?"

"Yes you can! Get your ass over here!"

"Hehe! You caught me!" Sora cried out, and he planted a quick peck on Riku's lips. Sora then turned away, leaving the stunned Riku behind. "Dude! You could've just caught him!"

"Whatever!"

Sora charged away again, smiling like a carefree child, as if the water had washed all his worries away.

But, we readers know that's not true. Anyway;

Riku growled, and summoned his keyblade. "Sora! Get over here!" "Not until you catch me!" came the reply. Roxas intently watched as Riku darted after the boy, and sighed. "Something seems different about him..."

And from far far away, a peculiar sea witch watches her puppet, play his part. She smiled.

-?-

"Where to?" Vanitas, Ven, Xion, Namine, and Axel clamored into one gummi ship, while Kairi and co. entered the other. "We'll be checking Halloween Town," Xion announced into the receiver, and Kairi responded.

"Sure. I guess we'll be checking..." A pause was given while the sounds of struggling females were heard. "I'll check the World That Never Was, you never know if someone could be hiding there."

The two girls threw salutes at each other through the window, and the ships took off.

Xion easily navigated the ship through the masses of floating space junk, and as Vanitas had blurted out before, "How does it even all get there?" made her mind race. "You guys, we have a great task at hand. Who hasn't been to Halloween Town, raise your hand."

Of course, Vanitas's hand shot up like a rocket, Ventus's timidly following, and Namine casually stuck it up. "So three of you, eh? You'll love it, I assure you." Bits and chunks of space junk littered the sky, and the world was drawing closer.

"Hang on guys!" Xion called, boosting the speed to maximum. Oh no.

* * *

After the gummi ship crashed- I-I mean, LANDED on the world, boy was Axel glad to be off. However, Vanitas noticed something odd about himself. So did the others.


	31. I'll Show You What's Scary

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

_Just... read. Get over with it. I have to start revising again._

* * *

_Random KH Fact: _

_There is blood in the original Kingdom Hearts japanese version, but other countries covered it up. {A/N: Freaking pussies}_

* * *

_Listing Locations_:

Team A: Atlantica/Castle Oblivion

Team B: The World That Never Was

Team C: Halloween Town

Team D: EVERYWHERE

Sora: Halloween Town

* * *

Chapter 31: I'll Show You What's Scary

-?-

"I feel like a vulnerable target."

Vanitas huffed, and crossed his arms, and everyone stared at him. Xion and Axel visited Halloween Town a few times during missions, so of course they were used to the atmosphere, but never had their cloaks transformed.

"Oh, come on, Vanitas, you look fine," Namine sweetly commented, and Ven sputtered, trying to control his laughter.

"No I don't. At least you guys are like regular people, I'm a furry."

Listing that, Vanitas had a pair of ears sticking out of his hair, and a long, tail sprouting out from behind. "My ass feels like a pillow," he huffed, and everyone burst out laughing. Namine and Xion were dressed like a pair of a duet of witches, their hats almost similar to that of Donald's (in KH).

Axel noted that he had a pair of wings sticking out from his back, and his canine teeth had gotten abnormally sharper. "At least you have a butt-pillow," Axel started up the conversation up again, and everyone started bursting into mad fits of laughter, knowing no one else was here.

Except Vanitas.

The place was deserted, and Ventus smiled, and noted he was dressed like a male red riding hood. "See! It's like we go together! I'm the-"

"... vulnerable target, and I'm the rapist wolf who molests your grandma," came the harsh reply, and everyone was sitting on the dusty pavement, choking back fits of giggles. "Wow, Vani, I never knew you knew about fairytales," Xion teased.

Vanitas ignored them and murmured, "It's a long story."

He finally looked up and stared at the buildings. "Hey, were the buildings always covered in asswipe papers?" {A/N: Toilet paper}

* * *

-?-

Cloud sulked for moment before sitting back up. Luckily, Aerith had been able to keep them both alive, but the Castle was slowly coming apart. Occasionally, the rumbles and crackles of something falling would be heard, and a piece of the ceiling would be falling.

But everything was quite alright. If you count out the fact that everything was going to collapse.

Breaking the uneven silence, Aerith decided to go for a different approach.

"Cloud, do you ever wonder why Leon always glares at you?" Cloud seemed shocked by this sudden question, but to avoid Aerith's eternal wrath, he allowed her to continue by replying, "Maybe."

"It's because he catches you staring at him."

Cloud turned back around to face her, and it seems she was telling the truth. "I don't stare at people, Aerith."

The girl shrugged, and the looming sound of a portal was heard as they drew closer. "Yes you do. You end up just staring at him, and he glares at you." Cloud looked down at his feet and felt the blood rise up to his face, as he covered up to block out Aerith's eyes.

Unfortunately, she saw. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush Cloud."

"Shut up."

Again, the pair fell into silence, and the looming had gotten louder. "Alright! We're here!" Aerith exclaimed, and at that time, that familiar face Cloud totally didn't want to see came around the corner. "Ah! There you guys are! For all damn, I've been looking for days!"

Aerith stared at him, cocking her head to the side. "Leon, it's only been about two hours."

* * *

-Roxas-

"Roxas! Get your ass over here and HELP ME!" came a cry. I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side. "No!"

"You have to! You're his freaking NOBODY!"

"So?"

"Do that weird mind-connection-thing!"

I froze. I so totally forgot about that {A/N: Me too!}! Holy shit, I don't even know if it'll work. There! An excuse! "Riku! I don't think it'll work!"

"WHY!"

"We! Are! In! A! Freaking! Damn! Ocean! Place!" I hollered back, and Riku tensed up, as Sora calmed down. Oh thank God. "Sora!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?!"

Riku rubbed his scalp and huffed in annoyance. "Oh, and you don't ask me that?"

"You're the reason he even went off in the first place."

"..."

I turned to my carefree somebody and smiled. "Sora, come on-"

"But I have to show you guys something first!" he said, grabbing Riku's sore arm, and mine. "But Sora-! Where are you taking-" "I'll show you when we get there!"

* * *

-Sora-

I stared at my marvelous creation, which was covering the town in toilet papers. I remember this voice in my head told me to call them asswipe papers {A/N: Vanitas, you sneaky bastard}, and I shrugged it off.

What was more important, that I really should get going.

I felt my eye twitch at the sound of other people. Oh god. What if it was Jack and he- wait. Those voices don't sound like his at all. I can recognize only two voices. One Namine's and Axel's.

Namine.

And.

Axel.

OH SHIT!

I grabbed my hair and silently screamed at myself. How the hell did they find me? I peeked over from behind the fence, and I made out five figures. Duh, one was Axel, one Namine, and there was this girl that freakishly resembled Kairi, only prettier and sounding smarter.

Then there was this kid that looked freakishly like Roxas, only older.

Then there was... _him_.

That kid that always appears in my subconscious, telling me to yell out asswipe whenever I could. He looked freakishly like me.

Oh, Riku.

Trying to get me back, just so you could come and hurt me again.

But I have a new way of defeating you.

Tearing your heart.


	32. Behind Those Walls

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

_... I'll start revising again, check the chapters (In order, 1 first) for any differences! Some scenes in Halloween Town were inspired by 358/2 Days moments with Roxas!_

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. Namine can be considered a part of Sora, or a keybearer, since she was made from the keybearer Kairi's heart, and born from the keybearer Sora's body._

* * *

Chapter 32: Behind Those Walls

From behind those walls, you could hear wails. Behind those wails, haunted groans and moans are touching the ear. To Ventus, it sounded like ghosts. To Vanitas, it sounded like people having sex.

"Vanitas! What are you even thinking of?!" Ven eyed Vanitas, and the black haired teen shrugged. "I seriously have no idea." Xion clung to Axel and Namine, directing the group around. A giggle and a laugh could be heard, and Ventus clung to Vanitas like a frightened child.

"Blondie, get the hell off of me- who the fuck are you?" Vanitas paused in his walk when a trio of imps blocked his path. "Trick-or-Treat!" one shouted, and a pumpkin-like object was flung at his face.

"Holy fuck!"

The bomb set off, exploding off in his face. Vanitas tossed Ven over his shoulder, and the teen whimpered. "The hell! Set me down!" "Nope, next time I'm ambushed, you're my ammo."

Ven felt the blood to his face rise, and Vanitas paid no attention, instead looking around for any imps.

* * *

The walls of the building Cloud was leaning on had contained breathy, deep, and pleasured moans, which made his eye twitch, and Aerith's face go red. He let gravity drag him down to the ground, and Aerith smiled, only a worried expression.

The phone vibrated in Cloud's pocket, and he sighed. "Yellow," he said, and a breathy, deep, unmistakable voice cooed, _"Cloud, you know you're mine." _

"Fuck off," the blond muttered angrily under his breath, out of hearing. He had no idea where the hell he was, only that he was now a flipping furry. Ears and tail, and all. Aerith eyed her friend occasionally, worried about odd his behavior, but Cloud paid no attention.

Leon stopped to sit on the railing, and soft, childish giggles were heard. Leon rose an eyebrow, and standing before him, were little demon things from hell. "Trick-or-Treat!" the shortest one shouted, and a strange pumpkin exploded right after he ducked.

Leon brushed the back of his wings after colliding with the pavement, and he sat straight up, for a glimpse of the demons. "Shit," he mumbled, and Aerith's glances changed from one man to the other.

Cloud's phone rang once again, and he felt like he was about to lose it. "What is it?" he asked, attempting to maintain his calm tone. _"Give in to temptation,"_ the same voice murmured, and Cloud screamed. "Get the fuck out of my life!" Cloud looked as if he was going to tear the world in half when his phone vibrated again.

The girl quickly snatched the phone before Cloud answered, and his face read, "Oh shit."

Gasps and low moans filled Aerith's ear, and she gasped, looking at Cloud. "Phone sex," he replied only to Aerith in her hearing range. She covered her mouth with a hand while handing back Cloud's phone with the other.

She'd heard of it, but she'd never expect anyone would be using it to harass Cloud. Especially _him,_ she certainly thought he was dead.

Aerith and Leon exchanged glances, and Cloud shuffled away from them. "I'm... gonna go somewhere- alone if you don't mind," Cloud excused himself, and Aerith nodded slowly.

"Be careful!" she called. Aerith turned to Leon and handed him her phone. "You'll need it more than I, watch over him." She said with a smile.

* * *

"We are so doomed," Riku muttered to himself, and Roxas timidly followed Sora. "Come on, faster!" he chirped, and Riku suddenly realized that Sora wasn't like he described himself, back before he left Destiny Islands.

_"Maybe this is the real Sora! The one you had failed to see all these years!" _The voice echoed through Riku's head, and he coughed when Roxas focused a gaze on him.

The water's temperature had dropped heavily, the cold darkness of the abyss hungering for warmth. "Uh, Sora? I don't think this is a good idea," Roxas said as he looked around.

"Don't worry, I've been hanging around here for some time, nothing to be afraid of," Sora responded, and Riku kept on swimming. The cavern straight forwards in front of the trio was visible, and Roxas certainly hadn't been expecting this.

"Uhhh... Sora? Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Man up, Roxas!" Sora interrupted, using a "follow me" hand gesture into the cave.

Roxas and Riku were left behind, and they swam in silence for a few minutes. "Maybe we should leave him," Roxas thought, and Riku looked at him. "What?"

"I said, we should leave him. If he gets scared, then he'll come back," Roxas explained, and Riku sighed. "Whatever, he's probably at least fifteen minutes ahead of us, seeing as how fast he swims."

Grabbing ahold of his hand, Riku swam forwards, dragging Roxas with him.

"Sora!" he called, Roxas trying to force Riku's grip off of him. "Sora! This isn't funny! Riku is touching MEEE! You have to get over here!" Roxas joined in, earning a hiss from Riku.

"Sora?"

"Oh, that silly boy. Tsk, so reckless," a deeper voice said out of the blue, and Riku froze. "Here, take it, he doesn't have any need for it." A shiny object was thrown in the air, and Riku caught it.

He glared back at the dark, and opened his palm, and Roxas gasped.

In Riku's hand, laid Sora's necklace.

"Sora's... necklace?" Riku muttered, and clenched his fist on it. "What did you do to Sora?!" A giant sea witch octopus crawled out of her lair, and fixated her make-up.

"That silly boy, is gone now. Unless, you really want to see him, I don't care. Go, now, into here," she directed a plump finger at the portal behind her. "You will find him. But be warned, lover boy. Keep following him, you'll tear his heart as well."

Roxas took heed of her words, whilst Riku ducked under her to swim into the portal, and followed Roxas. "Take heed boy," the witch's voice followed Riku and Roxas.

"He has started Operation Tear the Heart."

* * *

Sora glided on the air, using his wings for extra support. He could observe everything from up there, and the first things he noticed, were mobs of spiky hair. The second he noticed, were a pair of people walking together. And the one that caught his eye first, was that one of those people had silver hair.

* * *

There! Finally, a chapter done! Till next chapter! -Yaku-


	33. Meet Us In The Center

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

Lulz I beat 358/2 Days within 24 hours! 23 hours, 47 minutes, 6 seconds! WOOT! I watched Dumbo again, and I realized, "Pink Elephants On Parade is the most crack based song in Disney."

SPOILER FOR STORY: Someone will **die**.

* * *

Sora: Oh god no, is it ME?

Riku: It better not be me.

Van/Ven: Make a useless one die.

*Everyone looks at Kairi*

Kairi: Wait, what?

Me: Lol, no, it's a boy.

*Everyone looks at Sora/Ven/Van/Roxas/Riku/Axel/Leon/Cloud*

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. Xehanort is "No-Heart" with an "X", a joke from the creators._

* * *

Chapter 33: Meet Us In The Center

Kairi pulled her hood over her hair, as the rain drizzled down from the empty sky. "Find anything suspicious girls?" The shuffling of wet shoes and silence of voices told the Princess of Heart that no information was found.

"I guess we'll have to dig deeper," Tifa told herself, and Rikku skipped forwards to glance at the castle resting far up from The World That Never Was. "Don't you guys think something- or rather someone may be in there?"

The remaining girls looked up to the castle, and Kairi shivered. "I don't really want to be in there, but if it's for Sora," she stated, summoning her keyblade. "Then I'm in."

* * *

"Holy hell, I'm a furry," Riku complained, and Roxas continually pricked his finger on his new-grown fangs. "Looks fine to me," he complimented, and Riku crossed his arms.

"If you think being a furry is fine."

Roxas suddenly realized something {358/2 Days reference}, and turned around in time to see a trio of imps standing before him. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, and the shortest demon flung a pumpkin bomb, while the others chanted,"You're that guy from before! We got you again!"

Riku helped Roxas up and asked, "What do they mean?"

Roxas brushed himself off while watching the little demon things from hell scurry away. "It's a long story. Every time I got sent on missions, the Organization sent me here. No matter what mission, they thwack me in the head with those whatever."

'That doesn't seem really fun,' a shadowy figure thought to himself as he watched the two converse. A single blue eye was visible as the other was hidden under a mask. His unruly spiky hair was darkened with the shadows, and the boy cocked his head to the side. The teen smiled to himself, and brought a finger up to his lips. 'Fun time for a _reunion_ time,' he thought, as he glided out of sight.

Roxas turned around when he thought he heard something move. "Did you hear that?" he asked his companion, and Riku looked at him. "Hear what now?" "I guess you didn't then," Roxas evaded the question, and Riku looked around.

"Not many people here," Riku commented, looking around.

"Let's start looking around, we'll never find Sora if we stay here." Roxas jumped onto Riku's back, and Riku nearly fell forwards. "Onwards, Riku!" Roxas exclaimed, tugging Riku's silver hair.

"Do you think I'm a chocobo?!"

* * *

Cloud was about to lose it, right now. The vibrating phone won't stop shuffling, and Cloud didn't want to bear this any longer.

He dug the phone out of his pocket, and hissed, "_Holy fuck, Sephiroth _{A/N: Well, what do you know?}_! _If you keep calling, I'm going to personally tear off your head with my FUCKING _bare hands_, and fling it down a _fucking toilet_! Will you _shut the fuck_ up?!"

There was silence on the other end until he heard a voice say, "_Cloud? You okay there?_" Leon. "Yeah, I'm fine, just stressed," Cloud answered, holding his forehead in an attempt to calm down.

"_It doesn't seem like it._"

Cloud groaned and restrained himself from answering. "I'm fine, it's nothing personal."

Neither did he know, other eyes were watching.

* * *

The teen cocked his head to the side as he watched the three separate groups dispatch. 'Namine's group, Leon's group, Riku's... pair...' he mentally checked off the names on his list.

He sat on his tip-toes on the top of a building, watching from below. The groups were scattered, and the boy knew just one way to bring them together.

* * *

"Where is Ven and Vani?" Xion asked after sitting next to a grave. Namine looked behind in acknowledgement, and shrugged. "We lost them, but they're going to be fine, I guess."

"Axel, shut up, once we're done searching, we'll open a dark portal and go somewhere else."

At least they weren't going to RTC. "Well, we observed this place long enough, let's go to the center of town," Xion said as she tipped her hat. Namine and Axel stood to attention, Axel using a bit of sarcasm.

"Right."

The group ran to the gate, whilst the coffin in the back moved, and a mob of spiky blond hair emerged. "God Riku, hurry up!" Roxas pulled the silver haired boy up from the coffin, and they sputtered.

"Now I know what it feels like to be dead," Riku commented as the two brushed the dust from their clothing. "I heard voices saying they were going to the center of town, wanna follow them?"

Roxas shook his head, "I don't think so. We're looking for Sora, remember? Not following some people, although their voices all sounded familiar."

A figure perched above them crouched down, ready to pounce and swoop down on the pair. But first, he wanted to make sure _everyone_ got to the center of town. 'At least Kairi's not here,' he thought while moving his tongue over his fangs. "First thing's first," Roxas said, as he jumped back on Riku.

"Go Riku! EXPLORE!" Roxas exclaimed, again tugging on Riku's hair. The figure growled silently, a warning to stay away from him, but he covered his mouth when he realized what he just did.

He nibbled on a gloved finger, and glided out of sight. "Now to lure in the doppelgangers," he smiled to himself.

* * *

Ven huffed and slowly walked; his burden was far too much to carry. Not that he was saying Vanitas was fat. "Vanitas, will you get the hell off of me?" Ven asked, huffing when he stopped.

"No, now faster slave! Xion already left us!" Vanitas responded, and Ven growled.

"Let's just wait here, they might be coming to the center of town, which is, conveniently where we are."

* * *

Lulz this is so random.


	34. Missing Something

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

*Sniff* I'M NOT DEAD, REJOICE! *Hugs you all* I finished FF7, and I just had to insert some... references. This chapter is a filler, just to keep you guys entertained. I am so busy revising.

Riku: Yeah, I'm still carrying Roxas. On. My. BACK.

Roxas: :)

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. Before Axel became friends with Xion, he saw her as Namine with an Organization coat. Xigbar saw her as Ven, Saix and others saw her as a puppet, or a hooded girl. Xemnas saw her as Sora._

* * *

Chapter 34: Missing Something

You know, sometimes you get that nagging feeling at the back of your head that says, no, _commands _you to do everything it says. Like to keep running around in circles, knowing that possibly your worst fear stalking you, and waiting for the moment to pounce.

That is _exactly_ how Cloud felt.

Knowing that his deep enemy, Sephiroth (also known as the guy who, technically gave birth to Cloud in a metaphorical way) was right behind him while stuck in this town that was childish as hell, no one could rest easy. For God's sake, it was _Sephiroth._

And Leon can't help but notice that whenever Cloud has a "spasm"(freak out and started rolling on the ground for no apparent reason) he realized, for someone stronger than him, Cloud didn't weigh much. Of course, the brunette couldn't help but acknowledge to the blond, who just told him to "shut up" and keep walking. Typical Cloud. And Aerith has a bunch of ideas rolling around in her brain, possibly because of her earlier relationship (aka Zack), the flower girl had possibly suspected... that maybe Cloud liked Zack. Or vice versa.

But she was totally fine with it.

... Not that she thought it was disgusting, heavens no. She thought it was the best thing that ever happened. Besides having Zack killed by a grunt SOLDIER, and Aerith recalling past memories that have scene of her being stabbed through the back with Masamune*, she thought things couldn't get any better, now that she had another get-go for Cloud to have a relationship (After the plans with Zack failed).

With a completely oblivious brunette. And there goes Aerith with her "master" plan.

"I'm serious. You're way stronger than me, and you barely weigh anything," Leon said as Cloud just sighed. "Put me down," the blond replied, getting tired of this.

"Get going, you lazy bums," Aerith scolded, pushing the two males in front of her with unknown strength probably from the Ancients themselves. Cloud wrapped his legs around the older male as Leon struggled to keep walking, maybe changing his mind. "This is stupid, Cloud," he told the blond, who in reply rested his head on Leon's shoulder. "Deal with it." Aerith smiled and continued happily skipping behind her companions.

And then you'd realize how she could stand being the only female with them. But she hadn't back with Tifa, and when Cloud was one... just for a few hours.

Cloud could still distinctly remember that memory. He officially swore he would never wear a dress again in his life. He also didn't know how hard it was just to get dressed too.

And who knew the Don would choose him? Then the Ex-SOLDIER realized that Don Corneo's place must be a breeding ground for STD's. Cloud just wanted to get out of there. He was just some poor "girl" who didn't want to die of some horrible, disgusting, awful disease.

He then remembered having two choices. To kiss the perverted bastard, or to reject it and say, 'No, I love someone else, his name is Barret.' And Cloud could _not- _no. _Never_ to say that. But...

Cloud then called himself a disgrace to all men after what he did. That was also the worst time for Tifa and Aerith to walk in on him to save their damsel in distress.

You can leave the rest to yourself.

* * *

The young mouse king pounded his fists on the computer. All is lost if Sora doesn't regain his senses. "Hey Riku, can you hear me?" he squeaked quietly, not wanting to awaken the others in the castle. The screen blinked, and a young figure in the Organization's coat met his eyes with the king's. "Hey Mickey," Riku smiled for a brief second, and frowned when he saw Mickey's expression. "What's wrong, your Majesty?"

"Riku, get Sora in there too, please."

Data-Riku nodded. "On it."

The screen faded to black, and the computer emitted light beeping sounds. A faint image of Destiny Islands re-appeared on the screen, and Mickey made out the figures of it's inhabitants. "Oh, hey Mickey!" a boy chirped. "Sora, this is an emergency. I need you and Riku."

Riku unfolded his arms, and walked up next to his data partner. "... what?" "There is trouble with your real likeliness. Riku, you're fine. Sora-" The king paused, and Data-Sora frowned. "What's up?" "Sora, you're becoming one of the dark. I don't know exactly why, but if you keep this up, everything can go wrong."

Sora blushed deeply, and Riku set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I guess... they actually don't realize it, huh Riku?" Sora asked, and Riku shook his head. Both Data-Teens faced the screen again. "I can't believe they can't just make up again."

Sora smiled. "They are on a chase. For Sora, it's to escape, and for Riku to realize-" The data paused, and Riku continued for him. "It's for Riku to realize that he truly needs Sora."

* * *

"Roxas, dear god you're heavy. Did you get fat over the time we last saw you?"

"Shut up, and keep walking."

Riku sighed, and hoisted the smaller male onto his back. Roxas was _nothing_ like Sora. Riku just wanted this all to be some horrible nightmare. Roxas was so persistent, demanding, stubborn, and such the opposite of Sora, the couldn't even possibly be related to each other. Not counting the looks.

... Why was he even comparing the two anyway? Their attitudes/personalities were so different, you could easily tell which one was which if you made them into twins. "Walk, Riku, WALK!" the nobody commanded, pulling Riku's hair. This was getting on Riku's nerves now. "Your hair looks more like a chocobo's than mine," Riku muttered under his breath, struggling to keep his balance.

"My hair does not look like a chocobo's!" Roxas screeched, grabbing a fistful of silver hair. Riku nearly toppled over, and Roxas fell off his back. "Oh, gawd, FINALLY!" Riku exclaimed, making a run for the middle of town, taking many turns while Roxas chased after him.

Riku looked back to see the blond gaining on him, and the silverette pushed himself harder (not in that way you perverted people you). He made sure Roxas was catching up, and he quickly dashed to the left, allowing Roxas to swerve to the right, into a girl.

A girl with fairly short black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorr-" Roxas started, but paused when their eyes met. "Roxas?"

* * *

*No ref, lol


	35. I Don't Remember

The Deep Shadow Within

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day! Introducing... A character probably nobody hates! I'm rushing... rushing... GOD I'M RUSHING

_Random KH Fact:_

_1. Vanitas and Sora share a connection with their hearts, so that's why Vanitas takes on the appearance of Sora._

* * *

Chapter 35: Don't Remember

Kairi quickly spun around and blocked the strike of a Neoshadow. The other girls weren't faring well; they have been fighting for what seemed to be hours. Tifa raced back to the gummi ship, and Rikku had gone into hiding. The redhead needed Namine to help her.

A blow to the head struck her from behind, and the Princess of Heart fell to her knees, blocking her fall with her bloody palms. "What-" She rolled to the left before a jab from a heartless struck the redhead. She growled, but paid no attention to her bruised state. There were traces of heavy senses of darkness here. Kairi needed everyone's help. She needed to get back to the gummi ship...

A tall shadow loomed overhead, and Kairi flipped her head to face the oncoming attacker, and her eyes widened. "No..." she whispered, and a foot laid on her stomach.

"Yes," the deep voice boomed. The figure pushed their foot into her stomach, and Kairi coughed blood instead of a wail coming out.

'Need to get back to the... others,' she thought frantically to herself. Her keyblade disappeared from sight, and she felt the force from her stomach move. How other girls would look down upon her for being such a disgrace, she thought.

She rolled slowly and lazily to the side, and forced herself to crawl ever so close to the ground. "Rikku, take note," she called, and the little pixie flew out from her hiding place.

"Yes, Kairi?" the blond asked, her eyes filled with worry. Cure spells won't help Kairi right now. "Tell Riku, the other Riku, that _he_ is back-" Kairi coughed, and frowned when the metallic taste of the crimson liquid lingered in her mouth.

"Yes, Kairi," Rikku smiled, and she flew off without looking back. The only problem was, Rikku had no idea who HE was, only that Kairi had emphasized the word, the pixie figured it was important. And important it really was.

* * *

"Roxas?"

The blond looked up into celestial blue eyes, and he felt his consciousness tugging at the back of his mind. "Who are you?" he felt himself say, and Riku looked back to watch the teen converse with the familiar girl.

Roxas squinted to further take in the image of the female in front of him, and he scoffed. "How do you know my name-" "Ice cream."

"... what?"

"Ice cream," Xion repeated again, only a little louder. "I gave you a hint. Ice. Cream." Riku sighed, and Roxas blinked. "I don't even know who you are, and you just say my name and say ice cream. Damn, people," the keybearer laughed. Xion firmly gazed into his eyes for a silent moment, and Roxas eventually felt himself shaking from nervousness. "Ice. Cream. Now," Xion said, and Roxas shook his head in frustration. "Ice cream? Dammit, _Xion_, now is not the time!"

Roxas immediately clamped his hands over his mouth, and Xion giggled. "But- where did that name- I thought only Axel and-" Roxas fell to his knees and took the fetal position. "It was just like a few days before Xemnas- then Axel- fuck, fuckfuckfuck!" Roxas sobbed and Xion glanced at Riku.

"I suppose you don't remember me either," she smiled, and Riku. Riku stared dumbfounded at her, and stuttered, "You- weren't you the one in Sora's dream?" Xion laughed and rubbed her eyes. "So you do remember. Well, not that much I suppose," she said, and she suddenly went close to Riku's face. "Don't think I forgive you. And don't think I know that you've been hurting Sora."

* * *

The female trekked through the dark, endless abyss, her skin bruised and dirty, her clothes slightly matted and torn. She sighed profusely; if only she could have made it to the Door to the Light in time...

She frowned, and a blue star shaped charm hung from her fingertips. The Stormfall keyblade was long gone; she only had herself.


End file.
